Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Akina Wong
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de L. Samata solo esta segura de una cosa, hará que Light pague lo que hizo, aunque no será tarea fácil. Los sucesores de su hermano aparecen y las cosas se complican. ¿Quién ganara el juego? ¿Quién será la verdadera justicia? La batalla continua y las concecuencias de perderla son aún más severas.
1. El mismo tonto juego

_**N/A: Hola a todos y todas, bienvenid s a la segunda parte de esta historia. De verdad agradezco a todos los que leyeron y comentaron el último capítulo del fic anterior, de verdad me emociono mucho recibirlos y leerlos.**_

 _ **Antes de empezar contestare a sus reviews dejados en el capítulo final del fic anterior.**_

 _ **Lua: Hola, que gusto recibir tu reviwe como siempre. Yo también me emociono mucho cuando me llegan tus reviews (y los de todos) lamento ponerte de los nervios, pero sin suspenso y tensión la historia no mola. Yo también pensaba que Reiji iba a vivir, me explico, originalmente pensaba dejarlo vivir, pero tras meditarlo mucho, pero mucho, mucho, me di cuenta de que a la larga me iba a , lo diré, a estorbar. L es muy lindo y no me gustaba que fuese tan frío con Sam, pero lo que pasa es que sentía que si lo hacía más meloso con ella iba a caer en un horroroso ooc y ya lo estoy manejando así en otro fic que tengo y me iba a acabar confundiendo. Ya esta el capítulo y ya iremos viendo como sopesa Sam las muertes de sus seres queridos. Espero seguir contando con tus valiosisimos reviews :3**_

 _ **Dark Lelouch: descuida, hay veces en las que uno no tiene tiempo, me alegró haber visto tu review en el capítulo anterior. De verdad es una gran casualidad, estaba escuchando "Alumia" cuando leí todos los reviews XD**_

 _ **Te agradezco mucho tus observaciones y consejos, tienes razón, releyendo un poco el fic me di cuenta de que tiendo a ser predecible, eso fue por mi afán de no cambiar nada de la trama original, pero para esta parte necesitare cambiar una cosa o dos así que puedes esperar algunas cosas inesperadas.**_

 _ **Incluiré más a los demás personajes, lo prometo, de verdad que los deje fuera muy feo**_

 _ **En este fic si que necesitare echar mano de POV de otros personajes, en especial de Light, Near y ocasionalmente de Mello, de verdad espero que te guste este fic tanto o más que el anterior.**_

 _ **Saludos**_

 _ **Lawliet: hola, nena, que bueno volverte a leer. Sip, de verdad, se acabo, pero aquí ya esta la siguiente parte. Light es malo, lo sé... Pero eso funciona para la trama del fic XD. Si Reiji murió u.u Sam sufre y sip, escucha a su hermano (fantasma O.o) ok, no, pero sí, tu entiendes ¿no?**_

 _ **Sam trastornada... mira no lo sé... bueno si se, pero no te voy a decir XD**_

 _ **Exacto, Near y Mello ya viene en camino (también Matt, te olvidaste de él TT-TT)**_

 _ **¿Qué te digo? Creo que es un talento innato eso de hacerte llorar, espero que te fuste este fic, saludos.**_

 _ **Alexy: Hola, guapo. Sip Reiji también u.u Sam esta contra la espada y la pared y ve gente muerta O.O … Ok, ok me calmo... Sí, de cierta ayuda la "precensia" de L para Sam, o algo así, ya verás que hará Sam ahora.**_

 _ **Yo tampoco podía creer que se acabó el fic anterior, como de costumbre tuve micrisis post-fic, pero esta vez me recupere más rápido :D**_

 _ **Ya esta la continuación, espero de verdad que te guste mucho. Exacto ya se viene los tres chicos guapos, muero de ansias, espero que te guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Saludos :-***_

 _ **Ahora sí sin más dilación, empezamos. Disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Entre la luz y la oscuridad**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El mismo tonto juego**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

Han pasado cuatro años. Cuatro años desde que Light me confesó que él es Kira, desde que mi hermano, Watari y Reiji fueron asesinado gracias a él. Me había costado mucho recuperarme de tantos golpes, a decir verdad aún no me sentía en condiciones para hacer nada, pero me motivaba día a día la posibilidad de encontrar alguna ruta que me llevase a hacer caer a Light.

Había estado tanto tiempo jugando a ese juego que me estaba empezando a sentir cansada tanto mental como físicamente. Lo que me hacía seguir adelante eran las constantes palabras de animo de mi hermano en mi cabeza, seguramente ya me estaba volviendo loca o "trastornada", como había oído decir a Aizawa una tarde en la que creían que no los escuchaba.

Últimamente se me había hecho costumbre murmurar cosas en voz baja y quedarme mirando fijamente a un punto mientras pensaba, Matsuda decía que cuando hacía eso él se preguntaba que miraba con tanta concentración, tanto así que intentaba ver lo que veía.

En cuanto a Light, era muy difícil encajar con sus expectativas, aún mantenía cierta relación con Amane, decía que aún le servía, a mi no me agradaba, pero cuando se lo dije él me espeto que si aceptará hacer los juicios y casarme con él mataría a Misa para deshacerse de ella, eso me aterro.

Desde hacía algún tiempo Light me lo había pedido, de hecho fue poco después de que lo "perdonase" por lo sucedido y desde entonces ya habían pasado dos años. No me quería casar con Light porque quería evitar a toda costa cualquier compromiso serio con él y además no quería tomar el lugar de Amane, era cierto que la odiaba, pero no lo suficiente como para desear su muerte.

No había sabido nada de Wammy's house ni de los sucesores, Near y Mello, para ese punto ya debían de haber notado la poca eficiencia de L, así que no tardarían en entrar en acción, seguramente sabría de ellos muy pronto, ya fuera trabajando juntos o por separado.

Me preguntaba que harían y como debía manejar las cosas entonces, no me convenía tener a Light en mi contra, pero tampoco quería que pareciera que estaba del lado de Kira. Suspire pesadamente a ese paso si me volvería loca de verdad.

Medio reaccione cuando me di cuenta de que Aizawa y Mogi entraron en la habitación, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí sentada. Vi el reloj, hacía casi dos horas que Light, su padre y Matsuda habían ido a no se donde, la verdad no le había prestado atención a Light cuando me lo dijo.

Me estire en la silla, era bastante estúpida la investigación, no habían "pistas" útiles, afortunadamente Light contaba con un equipo devoto y paciente, muy paciente a decir verdad, cualquier otro ya habría renunciado.

Vi la pantalla de mi teléfono encenderse, conteste enseguida, segura de que era Light conteste sin ver el número de quién me llamaba. Conteste con un muy flojo "Sí" que seguramente me costaría caro cuando Light y yo estuviésemos a solas. Light odiaba mi actitud desinteresada, lo enloquecía que pusiera los ojos en blanco o que le contestará de mala gana.

"¿Estás sola?" Pregunto una voz que me pareció familiar, pero no lograba reconocer.

-No...- me detuve, tuve un presentimiento, las cosas cambiarían -¿Quién habla?- pregunte ante las extrañadas miradas de mis compañeros, puse el celular en altavoz.

"Escucha con atención, ponme en altavoz para que las personas con las que estas me oigan también" ordeno.

-Ya lo hice

"Bien" aprobó "escuchen, tengo secuestrado al director de la APN" dijo sin rodeos, intente mantenerme seria, pero intentaba resolver de quien demonios se trataba, ¿por qué se me hacía familiar aquella persona?

-Pruébalo- exigió Aizawa.

"Les enviare una fotografía después, mientras tanto les diré mis condiciones para su liberación" arqueé una ceja, debía ser una broma de mal gusto "quiero la libreta asesina"

Puse ver las miradas de asombro de los demás, eso era definitivamente una sorpresa ¿cómo era posible que alguien supiera de la death note? Ya me imaginaba la cara que pondría Light.

"Llamaré más tarde para darles más detalles del intercambió, no intenten nada estúpido" dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

-Debe de ser una broma- dijo Mogi –no es posible que alguien sepa de la libreta.

-Es eso o de nuevo se esta filtrando información- comento Aizawa.

-Lo dudo, nos califican de incompetentes, dudo mucho que alguien este interesado en nuestra información- dije jugueteando con el collar que me había regalado mi hermano –debemos llamar a los demás y ya hablaremos con ellos sobre que haremos con esta situación- los otros dos asintieron.

En cuanto Light, su padre y Matsuda llegaron les informamos lo ocurrido, pude ver en los ojos de Light la sorpresa y la preocupación, eso no estaba para nada en sus planes. De una cosa estaba segura, él no entregaría la libreta bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mi teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez era un mensaje, en esta venía anexada una fotografía del director de la policía. Era en serio, definitivamente Light había encontrado su primer obstáculo en todos estos años. Se veía molesto.

-Se supone que solo nosotros sabemos de la existencia en de la death note, ¿están seguros de que nadie le hablo de esto al director?

-No, nunca se lo hemos mencionado- dijo de inmediato el señor Yagami.

-Por el momento deberíamos de intentar rastrear el origen de la llamada y ver que nada se salga de control en la APN- dije para intentar calmar los ánimos -yo lo puedo intentar si quieren- me ofrecí.

-Me parece buena idea, yo iré a la APN- dijo el señor Yagami.

-De acuerdo, yo me quedare a ayudar a Samanta, los demás pueden ir a descansar si gustan, los otros asintieron.

En cuanto Light y yo nos quedamos solos me puse a trabajar, realmente me intrigaba saber quien era el que quería la libreta. Light no me dejaba de ver, era como si analizara con cuidado mi actitud, sentí que él intentaba ver algún rastro de culpa en mi rostro.

-Light, no he tenido nada que ver con esto- dije fastidiada de su actitud.

-Lo sé- murmuro.

-¿Entonces porque me ves de esa manera?- pregunte malhumorada.

-Simplemente me gusta cuando estas tan concentrada- puse los ojos en blanco, pero de inmediato me arrepentí.

Light puso mala cara, se levanto y se acercó a mí con parsimonia, yo me quede totalmente quieta, esperando a que hablara. Él me tomo con algo de brusquedad el rostro.

-No pongas los ojos en blanco- pidió de manera fría.

-Lo siento...- sentí sus labios sobre los míos, le devolví el beso, me agradaba besar a Light, de hecho no me molestaba, me podía divertir con Light mientras jugaba a ser su "diosa"

Sonreí ligeramente antes de continuar con mi trabajo, la verdad es que me estaba costando bastante, no se me daba muy bien eso de rastrear celulares y hackear, suspire profundamente tamborileando los dedos en el escritorio.

Volteé a ver a Light este tenía una mirada de interés en el rostro, enarque una ceja, no tenía idea de que se le ofrecía para que me viera de esa manera.

-Parece que se te da muy bien, Sam- reí ligeramente.

-Para nada, no soy muy buena en esto la verdad, pero Matt, él es un genio en esto, lo habría hecho en unos segundos...- me detuve, consiente de que había hablado de más.

-¿Matt? ¿quién es?- pregunto Light -¿qué relación tienes con él?

-Pues es un amigo, vive en Inglaterra, lo conozco desde que era un niño, ahora debe de tener unos diecinueve años- Light sonrió aparentemente aliviado.

-Podría ayudarnos con esto.

-El problema es que la última vez que lo vi fue cuando vine aquí a ayudar a mi hermano, no se como contactar con él- Light se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, sigamos intentando avanzar un poco con esto- susurro en un tono seductor –a menos que quieras pasar a cosas más serias.

-Vamos Light, debemos de tomar en serio esto, alguien sabe de la death note y quiere tenerla en su poder, para Kira esto no es conveniente, te están pisando los talones, debemos de hacer todo lo necesario para evitar que la libreta caiga en las manos equivocadas- Light sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tienes razón- susurro poniéndose de pie, lo seguí con la mirada, sacó su cartera y de esta una hoja de la libreta, me sentí sobresaltada -¿me haces los honores?- negué repetidas veces con la cabeza, no quería matar a nadie, no vendería mi alma a ese grado, Light frunció el ceño -Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, mejor no postergar lo inevitable.

-No estoy lista, por favor, Light, no me obligues- pedí, mirándolo a los ojos, estaba furioso, lo supe en cuanto lo vi.

-Bien, pero necesito que me demuestres que de verdad estamos juntos en esto- asentí -también deberías ir pensando en revelarme tu verdadero nombre, o ¿es que no confías en mí?- medite por un momento, si quería que Light confiara ciegamente en mi debía darle algún tipo de garantía.

-Es Alice- susurre -Alice Lawliet- Light sonrió con satisfacción.

-Muy bien, querida Alice, terminemos con este pequeño obstáculo- dijo comenzando a escribir el nombre del director en la hoja, me acerque para ver como lo mataría, él puso que se suicidaría -asunto resuelto, ahora podemos pasar de esto- medio asentí.

A la mañana siguiente el señor Yagami no informo que un hombre del FBI había ido a la oficina del director de la APN pidiendo la libreta, eso me sorprendió, supuestamente el gobierno de los Estados Unidos ya no iba a intentar ir tras Kira, eso significaba que había alguien dispuesto a ir tras Kira, varios nombres se me cruzaron por la mente, pero cada una más improbable que el otro.

Vi a Light, él lucía pensativo, tal vez se preguntaba porque los secuestradores no habían llamado para decir algo referente a la muerte del director, tal vez, con su rehén muerto, habían decidido desistir, no se me ocurría cual otro sería el motivo de su silencio.

Me estire en mi silla, Matsuda parecía a punto de comentar algo cuando mi teléfono sonó, le hice una señal para que esperara y vi la pantalla para saber de quien se trataba. Mis pupilas se dilataron.

-Son los secuestradores- alcance a decir.

De inmediato los otros prepararon el equipo especial para volver a intentar rastrear la llamada, una vez listo el equipo contestaste y espere a que mi interlocutor comenzara con la conversación.

-El trato se cancela, el director esta muerto- directo, no esperaba menos de esta persona, puse oír los murmullos de molestia de mis compañeros -se cancela respecto al director- continuo –el nuevo trato es, la libreta por Sayu Yagami.

Volteé a ver a Light, esa si que no la esperaba, lo vi en sus ojos, por primera vez en años lucía preocupado. No escuche el resto de la conversación, era realmente grave si esta persona era capaz de secuestrar a una joven con tal de obtener lo que deseaba y aun peor, si ya se sabía lo da la death note muchos grupos de intenciones más que cuestionables querrían obtener un poder como aquel.

En cuanto se termino la llamada todos parecían bastante anonadados, el señor Yagami lucía peor que nunca. Light por su parte lucía bastante tranquilo, pero sabía lo frenético que se sentía por dentro, su pequeño mundo se desmoronaba y si no hacía algo seguramente su hermana terminaría muerta.

Horas más tarde volvió a llamar el secuestrador, esta vez mando una fotografía de Sayu, supe en seguida que se encontraban en algún lugar de norte américa, Light fácilmente pudo averiguar que estaba en California.

Las condiciones del rescate era: que el señor Yagami fuese solo a Los Angeles y que llevase la libreta, no debíamos de echar mano de ninguna organización policial, es decir, estábamos solos en esto. Al final Light considero oportuno aceptar la ayuda ofrecida por el agente del FBI, así que llamo al director de dicha organización, haciéndose pasar por L, desde luego.

No me gustaba la idea de que Light hubiese tomado el lugar de mi hermano, él nunca le llegaría ni a la planta de los pies, además, era su asesino y por eso nunca lo perdonaría, pero Light siempre podía pensar que estaba totalmente de su lado.

En cuanto Light se presentó a director como L este parecía indeciso, confundido y muy nervioso, luego pareció que le pasaba el teléfono a otra persona, arqueé una ceja confundida. Momento después una voz distorsionada hablo.

"Me da gusto conocerte al fin, L numero 2"

Mis ojos se abrieron más allá de su limite, sentí que me faltaba el aliento. Sabía que pronto llegaría ese momento, pero nunca hubiese estado preparada, no para él, él era totalmente otro nivel. La realidad cayó sobre mi de golpe, el secuestrador, el secuestrado era sin duda alguna Mello, eso asumiendo que la persona con la que hablaba Light fuese quien yo creía.

-¿Cómo que dos?- preguntó Light impasible -¿quién habla?

"No hay ningún motivo para ocultarlo, somos una organización dedicada a atrapar a Kira sin la ayuda de L conocida como la SPK, sabemos que el verdadero esta muero, junto con S" reí ligeramente, seguía muerta, al menos "en cuanto a mi, soy el líder de esta organización, puedes decirme: N"

Sí, tal y como lo temía, los sucesores de mi hermano habían aparecido. Light me vio de reojo, esa la iba a pagar caro.

 _"Tu sabías que esto pasaría"_ susurro la voz de mi hermano, la ignore lo mejor que podía, de por sí mis compañero creían que estaba loca, no necesitaba reforzar esa teoría.

Y así la batalla de L vs Kira continuaba, ese era el mismo juego que había comenzado hacía cinco años ya, el mismo juego tonto en el que un movimiento en falso costaba la vida y ahora era aún peor.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A ¿Qué opinan? La verdad me costó un poco esté capítulo, tenía claro como quería que comenzara esta segunda parte de la historia, pero no como desarrollarla ya en forma, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Pronto me pondré al día con mis otros fics, a veces la escuela puede más que uno, -_- pero en fin.**_

 _ **Esta vez prometo poner el link de mi canal de youtube en mi perfil, sino son libres de molestarme hasta que lo haga (tengo memoria de pez)**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, si es así agreguen esta historia a favoritos, comenten y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


	2. Los Angeles

**_N/A: Hola, lamento la tardanza, ya está empezando ese "dulce" periodo de trabajos finales en la universidad, así que estoy un poco ocupada._**

 ** _Espero les guste este capítulo._**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Los Angeles_**

 ** _Samanta POV_**

Light se quedo completamente callado, parecía que esa llamada lo había desestabilizado por completo, me miro de reojo, yo desvié la mirada, seguramente eso me daría uno o dos problemas con él. Near continuo hablando, era imposible saber si hablaba en tono hostil o todo lo contario gracias a la voz robótica que usaba.

"No confiamos en L, por eso la CIA y el FBI me confiaron a mí la investigación, dicho esto, quiero dejar en claro que condenamos el asesinato del director de la APN, por lo tanto estamos dispuestos a apoyarlos con la investigación"

-Si, bueno, el problema ahora es que la hija del jefe Yagami, Sayu Yagami fue secuestrada- prosiguió Light manteniendo la calma.

"Supongo que el trato es la joven por la libreta" dijo acertadamente Near.

-Si- respondió Light.

"Muy bien, L, ayudaremos con gusto a la liberación de la joven, pienso que el resolver este asunto nos llevará a la captura de Kira" hizo una pequeña pausa "es más, estas a cargo de este asunto, si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamar" arqueé una ceja, era a todas luces una trampa, seguro quería ver como era lo que Light haría y como lo resolvería.

Light termino la llamada y se hizo un silencio tenso en la habitación. Light se giro a nosotros, me preguntaba que era lo que haría y como movería sus cartas, sería estúpido matar a Sayu, solo la SPK y nosotros sabíamos del secuestro y el hecho de que ella muriera sería sospechoso.

-Así que estamos a cargo- suspiro Aizawa.

-Así parece- comento Mogi.

-Pero ¿por qué los americanos ya no confían en L?- preguntó Ide.

-Yo creo que la verdadera pregunta es: ¿de dónde salió este sucesor de L?- dijo Matsuda, lo cual provoco que todos me voltearan a ver.

-Es cierto, Samanta, podrías explicarnos que esta pasando aquí- volteé a ver a Light, él me exigía con la mirada una explicación.

-Bueno, en el orfanato en el que nos criamos algunos de los chicos más brillantes son preparados para ser los sucesores de L- explique –no creí que entrarían en acción tan de sorpresa, pensé que tardarían un poco más.

-Ya, pero por ahora nuestra preocupación es otra- intervino Matsuda -¿qué haremos con este asunto con Sayu?

-Por ahora debemos de trasladarnos a Los Angeles- dije -¿Cómo lo haremos? Pienso que sería mejor si vamos a lo mucho por parejas.

-Sí, es cierto- concordó Light –Mogi, tu iras con Ide, Samanta tu vete con Matsuda y Aizawa seguirá a mi padre.

-¿Y que hay de ti?- pregunto Mogi.

-Me iré con Misa- fruncí el ceño -conociéndola no me dejara ir a menos que la lleve, sabrá como distraerse sola una vez allá- tuve una buena idea de como la iba a distraer, obviamente Light necesitaba a su verdugo cerca.

Dicho esto cada uno se retiro a su propio departamento para preparar el viaje. Yo me quede un buen rato sentada en la orilla de mi cama, todo el estrés vivido los últimos años se vio incrementado, ahora debía de preocuparme también de Mello y de Near. Finalmente me puse a empacar mis cosas para dejar de perder el tiempo.

Al poco tiempo oí la puerta del departamento abrirse, no debía de asomarme para saber quien era, de sobra lo sabía. Mi respiración se agito en cuanto vi a Light entrar a la habitación. Se acercó a mí como un depredador, yo retrocedí hasta que choque contra la pared.

De inmediato Light me acorralo colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Lo mire intentando parecer tranquila. Él frunció el ceño, estaba furioso, realmente no me extrañaba.

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?- pregunto con voz fría.

-Lo siento, no pensé que aparecería tan pronto- logre decir, él volvió a endurecer el gesto.

-¡¿Le llamas a cinco años pronto?!- grito completamente fuera de sí.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

-¡Quiero que lo mates!- si hubiese podido hubiera retrocedido aún más.

-Light...

"Miente" ordeno Elle.

-Yo no conozco su verdadero nombre- me excuse.

-No te creo- mi respiración se agito.

"Has que te crea" insistió mi hermano.

-No sé su nombre, pero puedo conseguirte más información, no te garantizo nombre o foto, pero algo puedo averiguar- me miro fijamente unos momentos más antes de apartarse de mí, lo cual me dejo más tranquila.

Lo vi darme la espalda por unos momentos, como si estuviese pensando, luego se volvió a girar hacia a mi para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme con pasión. Le devolví el beso de igual forma. Al menos ya se había apaciguado un poco, pero esa discusión estaba lejos de terminar.

-Te portaste mal, Samanta- susurro a mi oído -no me gusta que me escondas cosas.

-De verdad que lo siento.

-Ya no pensemos en esto, solo recuerda no volver a esconder cosas- medio asentí -apresúrate, debes de estar en el aeropuerto mañana temprano, Matsuda vendrá por ti.

-¿Por qué irá Misa?- pregunte sin pensar, Light frunció el ceño.

-Tu sabes bien porque, la necesito y como bien sabes, podríamos librarnos de ella si tu te decidieras a ser mi mano derecha de una buena vez por todas.

-Ya, lo pensare, tengo unas catorce horas de vuelo para meditarlo- Light sonrió ligeramente.

-Si tuviera más tiempo haría muchas cosas- susurro –pero ahora ya es tiempo de que termines de prepararte, nos veremos en Los Angeles- dijo finalmente dejando apartarme de la pared.

-¿P... Pasaras la noche aquí?- el se giro en mi dirección.

-No- respondió a secas antes de comenzar a dirigirse a la salida –solo quería hablar contigo, ya nos veremos- dicho esto salió del departamento.

Suspire hondamente, debía de darme prisa, pero antes un pensamiento cruzó mi mente, tomé mi celular y entre al registro de llamadas, la última era la de los secuestradores, sin pensarlo con mucho cuidado marque el número, el tonó de espera sonó un par de veces hasta que me contesto una voz burlona.

 _"Te tardaste mucho, Samanta, cuatro años para ser exactos"_ me quede callada por unos minutos.

-Mello...

 _"Listilla, ¿quien más iba a ser?"_ se burlo.

-¿Qué haces? Estas completamente loco, ¿sabes lo que hará si te descubre?

 _"No me asusta tu novio"_ me quede congelada, ¿qué tanto sabía de mi vida?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

 _"Tengo mis medios"_ contesto burlonamente _"tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y tu mucho que explicar, pero por el momento no tengo tiempo, así que ya hablaremos luego"_ antes de que pudiese responder había terminado la llamada.

-Maldita sea- hable en voz alta.

Me sentía demasiado frustrada, no necesitaba que él estuviese revoloteando por ahí, no quería que alguien más muriera, no quería que muriesen más personas importantes para mí a causa de Light. Me acerque a mi armario y comencé a arrojar al azar cosas a mi maleta.

No pude dormir bien hasta bien entrada la madrugada, solamente dormí hora y media antes de levantarme para vestirme y esperar a que llegará Matsuda. En cuanto llego subí al taxi a su lado, parecía muy enojado, lo cual era poco usual en una persona tan alegre y torpe como él.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-Solo estoy preocupado por Sayu, ella no merece esto, es tan joven e inocente, esos tipos fueron demasiado lejos al meterse con ella.

-Me estas dando a entender que te gusta, Mastuda- vi como su mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente, no pude evitar reír.

-Bueno, si, pero no quiero hablar de eso, ella me rechazó y el jefe dijo que no dejaría que su hija saliera con un policía- dijo algo desanimado.

-No te desanimes, Matsuda, estoy segura de que a su momento vas a encontrarte con una mujer que te corresponda- él sonrió ligeramente.

-Alguien que soporte mis idioteces, querrás decir.

-No eres idiota, Matsuda, solo eres distraído y un poco torpe, pero eso es parte de tu encanto- dije para tranquilizarlo.

Pasamos el resto del viaje hablando de otros temas, la vedad era muy divertido hablar con él, Matsuda tenía un sentido del humor muy divertido. El viaje en avión fue realmente agotador y aburrido en ciertos momentos. Durante la noche me encontraba mirando por la ventanilla, no podía dormir gracias a una pregunta que me surgió de repente ¿Qué haría Light si el plan fallaba? ¿Sería capaz de matar a Sayu? Todos esos pensamientos fueron desplazados gracias a Matsuda.

-Samanta, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- gire la cabeza para verlo, pensaba que estaba dormido.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Qué hay entre Light y tú?- esa pregunta me dejo sorprendida, nunca me hubiese preparado para responder a eso, decidí fingir demencia, nadie debía saber lo que en realidad éramos, nadie, ya era más que suficiente que lo supiese Mello.

-Pues, somos amigos, ciertamente lo sobrellevo mejor que mi hermano lo hacía.

-¿En serio?- suspire pesadamente.

-Sí, Matsuda, sé a que quieres llegar, tal vez en algún momento sentí algo de atracción por él, pero ahora esta con Amane.

-Entiendo, lamento si te hice sentir incomoda, pero a veces ustedes parecen ocultar algo-reí nerviosamente.

Finalmente me acomode en el respaldo del asiento, me sentía ligeramente más tranquila que momentos atrás. Nunca había notado lo simpático que era Matsuda, era cierto que me llevaba muy bien con él, pero casi no hablábamos, me preguntaba como se sentía, como soportaba el sentirse el eslabón más débil del equipo.

Cuando llegamos a Los Ángeles recibimos la noticia de que el avión en el que viajaba el señor Yagami había sido secuestrado, todo eso me daba muy mala espina, nada de lo que hiciéramos impediría que Mello se apoderara de la libreta, así que tome la decisión de hablar con Light sobre Mello, no le diría que sabía desde un principio que sabía que era él, ni que habíamos hablado, se lo presentaría como una teoría vaga y un tanto absurda.

En cuanto entre en la habitación que Light compartía con Misa lo vi frente a los monitores de varias computadoras, mientras que Misa se dedicaba a escribir nombres en la libreta. Ella me miro de mala forma.

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!- pregunto con su voz chillona.

-Mira, barbie, no estoy de humor para tratar contigo, yo vine a hablar con Light- dije antes de acercarme al mencionado.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo- dijo secamente.

-De acuerdo, luego no te quejes de que no te digo las cosas- Light me volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasó ahora, Samanta?

-Creo saber quien es el autor de los secuestros- él relajó el gesto, sonrió de la manera en la que lo haría un niño que quiera chantajear a sus padres para que cedan ante sus caprichos.

-Te escucho, Sam- dijo con su voz grave, la cual usaba exclusivamente cuando esperaba recibir algo que lo beneficiara.

-No sé su nombre real, solo sé que proviene del mismo orfanato en el que me crie, se hace llamar Mello, él era el segundo en la línea de sucesión, pienso que hace esto para competir contra Near, él siempre a deseado ser el que remplace a mi hermano.

-Ya veo, supongo que es de utilidad tener una idea de a que nos enfrentamos, si eran sucesores de L deben de tener una inteligencia que iguale la suya.

-Sí, pero, Light, son solo niños, Near tendrá a lo mucho diecisiete años y Mello diecinueve- Light puso su cara de "eso no me importa lo más mínimo" -bueno, eso es todo lo que sé.

-Eso no ayuda en nada- se quejó Misa.

-¡Cállate, Misa!- ordeno Light –Samanta, cuando acabemos con el asunto de Sayu vas a ir al ese orfanato y traerás tanta información como puedas ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, prometo que haré todo lo que pueda- Light sonrió satisfecho de mi respuesta antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que hacía.

Misa, por su parte me vio con las mejillas infladas, estaba molesta ya que Light ya no le prestaba atención a ella. Salo para hacerla enojar más me senté a su lado. Light me sonrió, disimuladamente acarició mi muslo. Durante unos momentos estuvimos en paz, hasta que vimos el avión del señor Yagami aterrizaba en medio del desierto.

Light parecía encontrarse en medio de un enorme conflicto mental, no me atrevía a decir nada. Finalmente tomo el teléfono y hablo con Near, parecía ser que estaba desesperado por la situación.

-Oye, Light, ¿todo está bien?- preguntó Misa tímidamente.

-¡Misa, cállate y has lo que te ordené!- gritó Light, prácticamente se desquitaba con ella.

El señor Yagami entro en lo que parecía unos pasadizos secretos similares a los que usaba la mafia para su intercambios, eso me dio una buna idea de que clase de personas eran aliadas de Mello. Minutos después vi a Light abrir el compartimento secreto de su reloj, en este guardaba una pagina de la death note ¿de verdad lo haría?

No, no lo hizo, momentos después salieron su padre y Sayu, subieron a un helicóptero, mientras otro iba en dirección contraria, seguro ahí llevaban la libreta, pero estaba equivocada, también había un misil. Todo era confusión, Mello había demostrado que nos podía superar.

-Esta en el misil- dije, pensando en que forma podía estar actuando Mello, pero fue tarde, el misil ya se había alejado con la libreta.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, ya puse el link de mi canal :D así que espero se den una vuelta por ahí_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	3. Por si no fuera poco

_**N/A: Holalalala, como han estado? Me siento de muuuuy buen humor, ya más adelante les diré por que, por ahora contestó a sus reviews:**_

 _ **Hitsuji-Sama**_ _ **: Hola y bienvenida, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, a mí me encanta la tuya. Muchos saludos :)**_

 _ **Alexy: hola, me querido niño, que bueno que te siga gustando, pues Sam le habló a Light de Mello simplemente para evitar malas reacciones. Un bonito MatsudaxSamanta, mira "no lo ce, weno zi ce pero no wa a dezir" jeje, en serio, eso es confidencial ;-P saludos ;)**_

 _ **Ahora si, disfruten del capítulo:**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: Por si no fuera poco**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

Prácticamente me levante de un salto, la expresión de Light me provoco un escalofrió que empezaba desde mi nuca hasta el final de mi columna vertebrar. Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de que despotricara contra Misa y contra mí, pero no lo hizo, parecía que el shock lo había dejado sin palabras.

Misa intento ofrecerle un vaso de agua, pero el lo rechazo tirándolo al piso de un manotazo, Misa, apenada, tomó la libreta y la laptop antes de dirigirse a una de las habitaciones para seguir con su trabajo. Pude leer los labios de Light cuando articulo las palabras "Maldita sea". Me acerque con precaución, él frunció el ceño frenando mi marcha, justo en ese momento la computadora emitió un "beep" y Light se apresuró a contestar la llamada.

"Salvada por la campana" dijo la voz burlona de Elle, estuve a punto de decirle que cerrara la boca, pero me mordí la lengua, Light no podía saber que podía oírlo y ocasionalmente verlo.

 _"Nos tiene"_ dijo la voz de Near.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Light confundido.

 _"La mayoría de los miembros del SPK están muertos gracias a la libreta asesina"_ me deje caer en el sofá, preguntándome si eso era obra de Mello o de Amane _"L, no tiene caso que peleemos, mejor ayudémonos para acabar con el caso, comenzare admitiendo que creo saber quien es el culpable de todo esto, sospecho que se trata de un joven conocido como Mello, no se su verdadero nombre ni tampoco tengo una foto suya"_ Light me volteó a ver y yo hice lo mejor que pude para no verlo con una mirada de "te lo dije"

El resto de la conversación fue prácticamente un resumen de lo ya hablado, en cuanto Light termino la llamada me volteó a ver y se acercó para sentarse a mi lado en el sofá, yo no me moví ni hice ademan de mostrar emoción alguna, sentí su mano en mi muslo.

-Tenías razón, es Mello quien está detrás de todo esto- sonrió y se acercó a mi rostro –tenemos trabajo que hacer, quiero que vayas con Matsuda a ese orfanato ¿entiendes?

-Sí, iré en el primer vuelo disponible a Winchester- Light me besó para hacerme callar.

-No, no, debemos de esperar a que sea el momento adecuado, por ahora debemos de recuperar la libreta y tengo una idea de como lograrlo- no estaba segura de querer entender como haríamos eso –espera aquí mientras voy por Misa- susurro antes de besarme.

Coloque mis manos en su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su cabello cobrizo, sentí que mi mente se distraía automáticamente, dejando de lado nuestro principal problema. Sentí el peso de Light recargándose sobre mi cuerpo para hacer que me recostará en el sofá. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar a mi cuello, estos se alternaban con sus dientes. Automáticamente mis manos se lanzaron a su camisa, pero el me detuvo tomando mis muñecas y apartándolas de en medio, lo mire confundida, él me sonrió con malicia, sus labios rozaron mi oído, lo cual provoco que gimiera ligeramente.

-¿Excitada?- pregunto en un susurro, solo atine a asentir –tendrás que esperar, hay demasiados detalles que resolver si queremos recuperar la libreta- sentí como se levantaba para ir a la habitación donde había entrado Misa.

Me senté y acomode mi cabello, seguramente estaba sonrojada, espere un largo rato a que Light y Amane salieran de la habitación, lo cual me hizo enojar, lo que no ayudo a disminuir ese enojo fue ver que al salir de la habitación Amane estaba violentamente sonrojada. Light era realmente un descarado, primero me besaba a mí para luego ir a hacer lo mismo con ella, mi estremecí al pensar que seguramente también se acostaba con ella luego de que lo hacía conmigo, la idea me provoco repulsión.

Light nos miró a las dos con el ceño fruncido, era más que seguro que pagaríamos con nuestra vida cualquier equivocación en su plan. Antes de hablar Light nos sonrió encantadoramente a las dos y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, ahora que la death note cayo en malas manos debemos de recuperarla a toda costa, y para esto es esencial que tu también veas al shinigami, Samanta- me sentí sobresaltada, tanto tiempo discutiendo el asunto de tocar la libreta para ver a su propietario, discuciones las cuales yo había ganado airosamente, para que al final tuviese que hacerlo de todas maneras.

-De acuerdo- murmuré, Light le hizo una seña a Misa, la cual frunció el ceño antes de estirar bruscamente la libreta en mi dirección, a penas la roce y mi vista capto a un shinigami.

Él me deba menos miedo que Rem, pero aún así se me pasó la carme de gallina, el shinigami era casi tan alto como Rem, este estaba encorvado, su rostro era color blanco, de su oído colgaba un pendiente, los ojos eran amarillas y sus iris rojos, lo que supuse que era su cabello estaba levantado en puntas, entre sus manos sostenía una manzana, sonreí ligeramente de los nervios.

-¿Qué tal?- saludo el shinigami.

-Hola- alcance a decir.

-Soy Ryuk- asentí antes de volver mi vista a Light.

-Muy bien, quiero que los tres pongan atención, es de vital importancia que no haya margen de error- asentimos –Ryuk, voy a devolverte esta death note- dijo alzando una de esas libretas asesinas –debes de entregársela a quien yo te indique.

-¡Light, vas a perder tus recuerdos!- exclamo Amane.

-Por eso tu me darás la tuya, tienes hojas suficientes para que continúes con los juicios- Amane lo vio confundida.

-De acuerdo- accedió luego de que Light le lanzara una mirada dura, vi a Light guardarse la libreta bajo la camisa.

-Ahora, necesito que busques a alguien con tus ojos- entendí que era lo que haría, seguramente quería rastrear el paradero de los miembros de la mafia.

El resto de la noche vimos a Misa buscar entre los archivos de la policía miles y miles de fotos de criminales, buscando al único hombre cuyos años de vida no fueran visibles para ella, pasó un largo rato antes de que lo encontrará, de inmediato Light se puso a escribir, no quise leer como matará a ese hombre, de hecho, no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme con ellos en la habitación, así que me levante y sin hacer caso la mirada dura de Light salí de la habitación.

Salí del hotel, la brisa fría de la madrugada golpeó mi rostro, sentí como si bebiera un gran vaso de agua con hielo, fue refrescante y relajante. Era como si no hubiese respirado hasta ese momento, me estire y me dispuse a comenzar a caminar, pero una voz a mis espaldas me detuvo.

-Hey, espérame- exclamó Matsuda, me gire para verlo –¿te puedo acompañar a donde sea que vayas?- medio asentí y comencé a caminar con Matusda a mi lado, lo tomé del brazo, repentinamente sentí que me caería si no lo hacía así, él me vio con una clara mirada de confusión.

-Si te molesta quito la mano- murmure apenada.

-No, descuida- se apresuró a decir –vaya día, al menos Sayu esta a salvo.

-Sí, por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra?- el rostro de Matsuda se deformo en un gesto de enojo -¿tan mal?

-La pobre no ha dicho palabra, físicamente está sana, pero el psicólogo dice que probablemente no volverá a ser la misma- una mirada triste cruzo su cara.

-Me imagino lo traumada que esta, al menos ya está de regreso con su familia, en mi opinión deberían de llevarla a un lugar donde pueda recuperarse en calme y el señor Yagami debe estar ahí, debe de dejar el caso, tal vez de forma permanente- Matsuda asintió.

-Sí, perece lo mejor- suspiró y casi tan rápido como el enojo llegó fue sustituido con una sonrisa -¿y qué haces por aquí a esta hora?

-Necesitaba aire, esto es una locura, de verdad me siento muy agobiada, terminaré enloqueciendo- Matsuda rio ligeramente -¿Qué?

-Nada, solo que tu ya eres demasiado friky como para enloquecer más- fruncí el ceño intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Tan mal estoy?- él se limito a sonreír -serás idiota- murmure intentando enfatizar con mi voz que estaba bromeando y no insultándolo como normalmente se hacía cuando se le decía esa palabra.

-Que cruel- murmuro sonriendo, le devolví el gesto, me sentí relajada, era muy agradable ese momento.

-¿Sabes, Matsuda? Es muy agradable hablar contigo, de hecho me relaja, hace un momento sentía que me explotaría la cabeza y ahora me estoy riendo.

-Mejor que una aspirina ¿No?- comentó, asentí, definitivamente era mucho mejor –a mí también me gusta hablar contigo, eres la única que no me ha llamado idiota con mala intención, es agradable poder ser yo mismo con alguien- sonreí.

Ambos seguimos caminando en silencio, aún seguía agarrada de su brazo, solo había paseado así con un chico una vez y había sido con Beyond, el recuerdo invadió mi mente, por más que lo quise reprimir este ocupó por completo mis pensamientos.

 _-Beyond, ¿A dónde vamos?_

 _-Se paciente, Sammy, te gustará- susurro mientras seguía caminando, puse mala cara –das miedo cuando pones esa expresión._

 _-Nunca me han gustado las sorpresas, eso ya deberías saberlo- me queje._

 _-Bueno, creo que esta te gustará- reí_ _ligeramente_ _._

 _Continuamos_ _caminando por_ _la calle, me sentía muy ansiosa, era entonces cuando empezaba a sentir algo por él, por lo cual me sentía en una nube en ese momento._

 _Nos detuvimos cerca de lo que parecía un edificio en desuso, arqueé una ceja pregubtandome la razón por la cual podríamos estar ahí. Vi a Beyond extrañada, preguntándome que se traía entre manos._

 _-No pongas esa cara, no te voy a secuestrar ni nada por el estilo._

 _-Solo estoy nerviosa, me gustaría que me dijeras de una vez que es lo que hacemos aquí- él sonrió de manera pícara._

 _-Hace dos días dijiste que te gustaría ir a ver la exposición de un pintor local- asenti – pues, aquí estamos- no sabía que decir, eso era lo más dulce que alguien había hecho por mi hasta el momento, solo atine a lanzarme a sus brazos._

 _-Gracias, Beyond, de verdad que me gusta mucho esta sorpresa – oí su risa y luego sentí su mano derecha en mi rostro._

 _-Me gustas, Sammy- dicho eso apego sus labios con los míos._

La voz de Matsuda me hizo volver a la realidad, él me veía preocupado, yo parpadeé algo desorienrada, suspiré profundo, si, definitivamente estaba loca.

-Lo siento, solo estaba recordando algo bueno – Matsuda sonrió.

-Que alivio, pensé que era un ataque de nervios.

-No, pero casi, estaré bien- aseguré.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos al hotel, puede ser que nos necesiten- asenti – vamos entonces, Sammy.

-"Sammy"- musité entre dientes.

-N… No era mi intención incomodarte.

-Solo me llamaba así una persona, debo decir que es extremadamente agradable volver a oírlo- Matsuda sonrió aliviado.

Durante el camino de regreso nos mantuvimos en silencio, pero en ningún momento solte su brazo, me era muy reconfortante ese contacto, me sentía menos sola, como si hubiera una pequeña parte de mi que aún creía que las cosas podían ser mejores.

Una vez en el hotel, Matsuda me acompañó hasta la entrada de mi habitación, nuevamente me sentí sofocada cuando me vi obligada a soltar su brazo.

-Gracias por haberme hecho compañía - murmuré.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti por dejarme ir contigo – medio sonreí -seria agradable repetirlo.

-Si, me gustaría mucho a decir verdad- dije sin pensar -bueno, hasta ahora.

Entre en el cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mi. No entendía que había pasado y mucho menos por que me había sentido tan bien en compañía de Matsuda. Dejé escapar un suspiro antes de dirigirme a mu cama para acostarme a dormir un poco, pero mi idea fue interrumpida de golpe cuando mi teléfono sonó, conteste de mala gana.

-Diga.

" _¿Me extrañaste?"_ preguntó la voz de Mello.

-No tienes idea, casi me corto las venas- oí su risa -¿a que debo esta sorpresiva llamada?

 _"Por nada en especial, solo quería saber que tal la está pasando tu novio ahora que llevo la delantera"_ suspiré un tanto agobiada.

-Créeme, Mello, no va a tomarse esto a la ligera, sea lo que sea que planee tiene como objetivo quitarte de la jugada- oí como gruñía -ya, vale, si no confías en mí puedes decirlo de una maldita vez Mihael.

 _"no es que no confié, solo me siento un poco resentido por la situación, no puedo creer que aún trabajes para esas personas"_ me quede callada de momento.

-No trabajo para nadie ¿entiendes? Solo hago lo que pienso que es mejor para atrapar a Kira, ahora si me disculpas, debo dormir un poco o terminare metiendo la pata- antes de siquiera dejarlo contestar termine la llamada.

En ese momento no me sentía con fuerzas para afrontar sus preguntas y sobretodo no me sentía con fuerza para entender porque seguía con Light, ciertamente si me iba me mataría, la verdad la idea de morir no me molestaba en lo absoluto, pero si yo moría, quien cuidaría de Mello y Near.

Matsuda también cruzó mi mente, sentía una gran afinidad con él, era a quien más apreciaba en la fuerza especial, seguido de el señor Yagami, Mogi, Ide y en último lugar Aizawa, habían habido cientos de diferencias entre nosotros, pero el solo pensar que él tenía una familia me hacía sentir la necesidad de velar por él también.

Mientras meditaba todo esto mis parpados se volvieron más y más pesados hasta que finalmente se cerraron y me quede dormida.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **N/A: que tal? Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en este capítulo.**_

 _ **Saben? Me gustaría contarles algo que me hace muy feliz. El fin de semana pasado fui a una competencia de declamación de poemas en Toluca México y gane el tercer lugar, quería compartir con ustedes este logró porque me pone de muy buen humor y eso me anima a sacar mis ideas a flote.**_

 _ **Pronto habrá más de este fic, cuídense y espero que de verdad les haya gustado mucho, si es así denle al botón de favoritos, dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, ya sean buenas, malas, criticas, observaciones, siempre son de mucha ayuda :D**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


	4. El fallo del plan

**_N/A: Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, rápidamente contestare a sus bellísimos reviews:_**

 ** _Alexy: Muchas gracias, me esforzare para tener mejores logros que el ya mencionado. Aún no cantes victoria, Sam y Matsuda simplemente se llevan bien, pero a la larga veremos que pasará entre ellos, espero que te guste el capítulo_**

 ** _Lawliet girl 31: Querida amiga, que alegría tenerte de nuevo, como tú dices, mejor tarde que nunca :D Pues sí, Light se pasa a veces, pero él es así. A mí también me agradó el modo en el que Mello y Sam hablan, lo sé, Matsuda es muy lindo. Espero que te guste este capítulo._**

 ** _Hitsuji-sama: Hola de nuevo querida lectora_** ** _J_** ** _, muchas gracias por tu felicitación, la verdad cuando me dijeron en qué lugar quede ni yo misma lo podía creer. Me alegra que te haya gustado el recuerdo de Sam y Beyond, pronto habrá más. Lo sé, Matsuda es muy lindo, a mi me agrada mucho, tampoco entiendo porque a muchos les cae mal. Espero que te guste este capítulo mucho._**

 **** ** _Ahora sí, sin más dilación disfruten de este capítulo, me quedo bastante largo esta vez:_**

 ** _Capítulo 4: El fallo del plan_**

 ** _Samanta POV_**

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a la sala de investigación, el ambiente estaba razonablemente tenso, todos estaban totalmente consientes de la importancia de recuperar la libreta, pero aún no se sabía cómo. Light se veía tranquilo, era obvio que ya había resuelto ese problema, me pregunte cuanto tendría que rogarle para que me contará que era lo que haría para lograr su objetivo. La mañana pasó con calma, aunque no era igual gracias a que el señor Yagami no estaba ahí.

Conforme iba pasando el día más y más nerviosa me ponía, por alguna razón tenía un muy mal presentimiento, lo que no ayudaba era la actitud indiferente de Light, sentía que estaba enojado conmigo, probablemente por haberme ido la noche anterior.

Durante todo el día el ambiente se mantuvo muy tenso, en mi mente no dejaban de atormentarme pensamientos de preocupación hacía Mello, me preocupaba de que era capaz Light con tal de recuperar la libreta.

Hacía las once de las noche Light se retiró para ir a ver a Misa, yo sabía bien que su intención iba a un más lejos que solo ir para mantener a la Barbie tranquila, seguramente iba a continuar con su plan para recuperar la libreta. Yo no quería ir con él, así que me quede ahí sentada. Me sentía cansada, pero no lo suficiente como para ir a acostarme a dormir. Me estire en la silla antes de girarme en la silla, solo quedábamos Aizawa, Matsuda y yo. Aizawa lucía cansado, así que le sugería que fuese a descansar, pero se mostró ligeramente taciturno.

-No me haga rogarle, Aizawa, debe dormir un poco y además podría aprovechar para llamar a su esposa- Aizawa parecía querer discutir, pero en seguida se quedó callado.

-Te ha ganado- se burló Matsuda, ganándose una mirada de enojo.

-De acuerdo, suerte con Matsuda- sonreí ligeramente y observe como salía de la habitación.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró voltee a ver a Matsuda y guiñe un ojo sonriendo, él me devolvió la sonrisa. Me puse de pie y comencé a encaminarme a la puerta.

-Iré por un café ¿Quieres uno?- pregunte con la mano en el pomo.

-Sí, muchas gracias, Sammy- asentí y salí de la habitación, pero en lugar de ir directamente a la tienda de conveniencia subí a la habitación de Light.

Subí los cinco pisos de separación a pie, con el corazón martillándome en el pecho, mientras me iba acercando me sentía un poco inquieta, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para irme, pero aun así continúe caminando. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación oí la voz de Light y la de Misa, ambos conversaban con voces suaves.

Abrí ligeramente la puerta, por lo poco que pude captar vi a Light sentado en un sofá con Misa en su regazo, ella usaba una prenda extremadamente provocativa, seguramente la rubita le había hecho algún favor como para que Light le permitiese estar tan cómodamente instalada en sus piernas. Puse una cara de asco antes de cerrar la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Me dirigí a la tienda de conveniencia para comprar el café, necesitaba urgentemente cafeína para relajar esa punzada de celos que invadía mi mente, así que compre dos vasos grandes de americano para mí. En cuanto llegué a la habitación donde estaba Matsuda me acerque a él para entregarle su café.

-Disculpa la tardanza, demasiada gente- murmure dirigiéndome a mi asiento.

-No te preocupes, gracias por el café- asentí antes de comenzar a beber el primer vaso de café -¿los dos son para ti? ¿Piensas permanecer despierta hasta el próximo año?- reí ligeramente.

-Me ayuda a relajarme, aunque a veces Watari decía que tanta cafeína me pondría peor- sentí un ligero vuelco en el corazón y mi risa desvaneció –no importa, ahora deberíamos ver en que ayudamos- Matsuda pareció entender que no quería hablar de ello, pero su curiosidad le pudo.

-No hay nada que hacer, además es la primera vez que hablas de Watari desde que murió- puse los ojos en blanco, pero sentí la extraña sensación de los ojos duros de Light encima de mí.

-Lo siento- dije instintivamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber puesto los ojos en blanco, me han dicho que es un habito algo maleducado- Matsuda estalló en carcajadas.

-A mí no me molesta- comentó, sonreí ligeramente.

Se hizo un silencio algo tenso, era bastante incomodo, lo cual me hizo preguntarme: ¿desde cuándo me incomodaba estar con Matsuda? Comencé a jugar con el vaso vacío del café, por su parte Matsuda comenzó a girar de izquierda a derecha en su silla.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos en ese estado, pudieron haber pasado horas e incluso solo segundos, pero de lo único que estoy segura es de que Matsuda fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Sammy?- llamó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué nunca hablas de ti?- su pregunta me desestabilizo, me enderece en mi asiento.

-No hay muchas cosas interesantes que saber, considero que conoces lo suficiente.

-No es verdad, solo sé que eres testaruda, una genio, poco habladora que era hermana de un detective y que ambos vienen de algún lugar de Europa- sonreí.

-Entonces ya lo sabes todo de mí- Matsuda puso un puchero fingido –ah, de acuerdo ¿qué quieres saber?

-No sé ¿dónde naciste?

-En Bristol, Inglaterra, el 1ro de Noviembre de 1979*- dije con simpleza.

-¿De verdad? Pensé que tú y L eran mellizos- reí ligeramente, ya habían pasado años desde que había explicado por última vez la razón de la diferencia de nuestra fecha de cumpleaños.

-Pues veras, mi hermano nació el 31 de octubre a las 11:55 y yo nací el 1ro de Noviembre a las 00:01 de la madrugada- explique.

-Qué curioso ¿no crees?

-Sí, era divertido cuando éramos niños, recuerdo un año en el que convencimos a nuestros padres de organizarnos una fiesta a cada uno, así que fueron dos días seguidos de fiesta- Matsuda rio ligeramente -¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunté -¿naciste en Japón?

-Sí, el 14 de Diciembre de 1978**

-Pensé que eras más joven- comenté comenzando con el segundo vaso de café, que ya estába frío -realmente se muy poco de ti.

Pasamos el resto de la madrugada hablando, para las siete de la mañana me encontraba riéndo a carcajadas de las bromas de Matsuda, el tiempo se me fue volando desde que nos pusimos a hablar un poco de nosotros. Oí la puerta abrirse, no volteé a ver quién había llegado, simplemente seguí bromeando con Matsuda.

-¿Desde cuándo esto es un club social?- preguntó la voz de Light.

-Vaya, calma Light, no había nada que hacer, así que Matsuda y yo nos pusimos a hablar para no quedarnos dormidos- dije viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya, será mejor que nos pongamos a pensar en cómo recuperar la libreta- dijo al tiempo que la puerta se volvía a abrir y entraba el resto del equipo de investigación.

Cuando dieron las diez de la mañana pude notar que Light parecía estar esperando algo, no comente nada al respecto, segura de que pronto tendría respuesta a su actitud. Una media hora después la computadora emite un "beep" que anuncia una llamada entrante en el celular del señor Yagami.

Desde que la familia de Light se había retirado a vivir a una casa lejos de la ciudad habíamos mantenido cierto monitoreo en las personas que contactaban con el señor Yagami, todos estábamos muy preocupados por su seguridad, aunque yo sabía que Mello ya no lo molestaría, porque ya tenía lo que deseaba. El señor Yagami contestó mientras que nosotros escuchamos la conversación.

 _"Habla Kira"_ sentí que me faltaba el aire, mire a Matsuda, él parecía tan sorprendido como yo, pero cuando vi a Light vi parecía muy tranquilo _"no se lo puedo probar porque no tengo la libreta, pero le propondré un trato para recuperar la robada"_

Me pregunte cual sería ese plan y como era que Kira hablaba con el señor Yagami ya que Light estaba ahí con nosotros, seguramente era Amane la que estaba haciendo eso. Seguí escuchando la conversación.

"Kira" le pidió al señor Yagami que se trasladara a donde estábamos nosotros, nos daría la libreta con el objetivo de recuperar la robada. No lo podía creer, deberíamos de usar la libreta, no me gustaba la idea.

En cuanto llegó el señor Yagami llevaba con él un sobre amarillo, imagine de inmediato que se trataba de la libreta, pero a mí me preocupo aún más la expresión del señor Yagami, se veía muy cansado y deprimido, dentro del sobre venía una nota, explicando con mayor detalle el plan, primero debíamos de tocar la libreta y luego esperar al shinigami para que nos dijera quien debía de usar la libreta.

Una vez que todos podemos ver al shinigami me dí cuenta de que se trata de Ryuk, no me extraño, porque era lo poco que conocía del plan. Lo que realmente me sorprendió fue cuando Ryuk dijo quién debía de usar la libreta.

-Kira dijo que la libreta debía de usarla la chica- dijo señalándome con su largo dedo blanco y huesudo.

-¿Yo?- pregunte, mirando de reojo a Light, era un maldito, no era feliz con la poca cooperación de mi parte y ya había encontrado una manera de deshacerse de mí.

-No, ella no puede usarla, lo haré yo- de inmediato intervino Matsuda, luciendo repentinamente desesperado.

-No, fui yo quien entregó la libreta a esas personas, usaré la libreta y pagare muriendo trece días después.

-Pero, señor…- intente intervenir, pero me interrumpió de golpe.

-¡No insistan, lo haré yo!- sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Definitivamente Light estaba demasiado sorprendido, eso no era lo que él había planeado, pero estaba totalmente consiente de que no iba a poder hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre, yo estaba muy preocupada por lo que iba a hacer luego de recuperar la libreta ¿sería capaz de matar a su propio padre?

Esa misma noche, Light pidió a todos que se retiraran a descansar para estar frescos para el plan de Kira, yo tenía un sueño de los mil demonios, así que me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, pero sentí que Light me tomaba de la muñeca, lo vi con el ceño fruncido, levante mi mano, lista para darle una buena bofetada, pero me lo impidió de inmediato.

Forceje con él por un momento, me sentí ridícula, yo podía ser más fuerte que Light si me lo proponía, pero me sentía incapaz de defenderme del agarre excesivamente fuerte de Light. Sentí como me empotraba contra la pared y se acercaba a mi rostro, me quede quieta.

-Suéltame- gruñí -no estoy de humor.

-Esto fue una advertencia, necesito que te comprometas en serio en esto, tú debes de mostrarme que estas dispuesta a todo para el beneficio del nuevo mundo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunte -¿Matarás a tu propio padre?- Light se quedó callado de momento.

-Es su elección- musitó, puse intencionalmente los ojo en blanco provocando que apretará su agarre.

-Ya déjame ir, quiero dormir para estar lista mañana- vi como su gesto ensombrecía.

-No, tú no vas a ir, Alice, te quedas aquí conmigo- reí con burla.

-No me lo puedes impedir- espete –ya suéltame, tengo sueño y eso me pone de mal humor y cuando estoy así no querrás hacerme enojar.

-¿Por qué quieres ir?- pregunto, ignorando mi advertencia –nada de lo que hagas va a impedir que termine con Mello.

-No es por Mello, es por los demás, soy parte del equipo y quiero estar ahí con ellos, no aquí siendo una inútil que solo te ve como manipulas la situación- lo vi fruncir el gesto, debía de modificar mis palabras de modo que él se convenciera –debemos de recuperar la libreta, por el bien del nuevo mundo, conozco a Mello, puedo convencerlo de que me dé la libreta, él solo está jugando contra Near a ver quién es el primero en resolver el caso.

-De acuerdo, pero te lo advierto, Alice, si quieres hacer algo para defender a Mello lo vas a lamentar- asentí, de inmediato sentí que me liberaba de su agarre, debía de ser cuidadosa si quería ayudar a Mello.

A la mañana siguiente nos preparamos para ir al lugar donde se escondía Mello y su mafia, yo me encontraba un poco nerviosa. Mientras estábamos esperando la señal para empezar la misión suspire pesadamente, preguntándome: ¿por qué no se me había ocurrido advertir a Mello sobre aquello? Ciertamente si le decía se prepararía y entonces Light sospecharía de mí.

Observe como el señor Yagami hacía con Ryuk el trato de los ojos, intenté mantener la calma, debía de respirar y concentrarme en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Salimos del en cuanto el señor Yagami nos dio la señal.

Salimos de la camioneta para dirigirnos al edificio donde se encontraba Mello, una vez dentro mire a mi alrededor buscando a Mello, mientras los demás se dispersaban. Al final de las escaleras vi a un chico rubio entrar en una habitación, de inmediato me dirigí al lugar, delante de mí iba el señor Yagami, entre tras de él a la habitación.

Detrás de mí se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, seguramente Mello había puesto bombas para emergencias. Mira a mí alrededor, la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos estaba totalmente oscura, mi respiración se agito, me comencé a sentir ansiosa. Oí la voz de Mello retumbar en la habitación, pidiéndole al señor Yagami que se quitara el casco que llevaba puesto o haría explotar el lugar.

En cuanto el señor Yagami hizo lo que se le había pedido una luz cegadora se encendió y pude ver a Mello apuntando con un arma a el señor Yagami, me quede quieta, ellos no me habían visto aún, pensé en que podía hacer mientras que Mello y el señor Yagami hablaban entre ellos. Finalmente me arme de valor y me acerque a la luz para que me vieran y así poder intervenir.

-Mello- llamé, ambos me voltearon a ver.

-Samanta, que gusto ver que las personas pueden volver a la vida- comentó sarcásticamente.

-Por favor, baja el arma- pedí acercándome a él –no hagas esto.

Volteé a ver al señor Yagami, quien estaba listo para escribir el nombre de Mello, me acerque lentamente al chico. Vi en su mano derecha el detonador que seguramente activaría el resto de las bombas.

-¡Suelta el arma!- exigió el señor Yagami –hazlo o terminare de escribir tu nombre en la libreta.

-Usted, nunca ha matado a nadie ¿verdad, Yagami?- vi el rostro del señor Yagami, era verdad lo que Mello había dicho.

Instantes después sin saber cómo vi a unos de los hombres de Mello rodar en el piso para tomar su arma y disparar contra el señor Yagami, intente acercarme, pero de inmediato sentí el brazo de Mello alrededor de mi cuello.

-¡Suéltame!- le exigí -¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

-¿Cuántos son?- preguntó, no conteste, Mello comenzó a desesperarse, lo supe cuando sentí el frío cañón de su arma en mi sien –no quiero herirte, Samanta, así que coopera.

-Mello…

No pude terminar mi frase cuando la puerta de la habitación en donde estábamos se abrió de golpe, tres de los miembros de la fuerza especial entraron. No podría decir a ciencia cierta de quienes se trataban, solo sabía que el hecho de que el señor Yagami estuviese en el piso y que Mello me sujetase de esa manera daba lugar a una mala reacción de su parte.

-¡Suéltala!- grito la voz de Matsuda.

Solo vi de reojo como Mello tiraba de mi para hacerme caminar hasta la puerta de otra habitación, repentinamente me empujo al interior de esta antes de presionar el botón que detonaba las bombas del lugar.

Por unos largos minutos todo fue confusión, estaba en un estado entre despierta e inconsciente, me esforzaba por que mis ojos no se cerrarán. Intente moverme, pero un peso en mi pie derecho me lo impedía, tire una vez, provocándome un enorme dolor, fue cuando me di cuenta de que tampoco podía mover con normalidad mi brazo derecho.

El lugar alía a quemado, de hecho, no podía ver la habitación de momentos antes de la explosión. Intente ver en la oscuridad del lugar, no veía a nadie, ni siquiera a Mello, pero oía voces a lo lejos y pasos acercándose. Luego sentí que mi pie era liberado del peso antes de que alguien se arrodillara a mi lado.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?- pregunto Mogi.

-Creo que no- respondí con la voz ronca.

Sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos con cuidado, me dolía el cuerpo. Nuevamente mire a mi alrededor, no había rastro de Mello, lo cual me preocupo, seguramente seguía entre los escombros pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

A penas reaccione cuando sentí que Mogi me subía a la camioneta en la que habíamos llegado, de inmediato subió a esta y el vehículo se puso en marcha.

-Samanta, que bueno que estés a salvo- dijo Matsuda intentando sonreír, pero parecía estar sufriendo no solo por el dolor físico –el jefe no está bien, se lo llevaron al hospital, nosotros te estábamos buscando, pero no encontrábamos la habitación donde Mello te había llevado- asentí.

-¿Encontraron a Mello?- pregunte.

-No, al parecer escapo- respondió la voz de Aizawa desde el asiento del piloto.

Una vez en el hospital atendieron las heridas que teníamos, yo me había roto el tobillo y la muñeca, por lo cual me pusieron un yeso, afortunadamente no necesite cirugía. En cuanto pude ponerme de pie fui a la habitación del señor Yagami, Light estaba sentado en una silla a lado de su cama.

Me acerque, en ese momento Light le pedía desesperadamente a su padre que terminara con Mello, pero él ya no parecía tener fuerzas para nada, las lágrimas de inmediato empaparon mis mejillas, de inmediato supe que no se salvaría, que esos eran sus últimos momentos.

-Light- lo llamó su padre –me siento tranquilo, ahora que tengo los ojos puedo comprobar que tú no eres Kira, puedo ver tus años de vida restantes, no sabes cuanta tranquilidad me da eso.

-Papá- insistió Light, pero el señor Yagami cerró los ojos y ya no los volvió a abrir.

Light empezó a llorar, de verdad lo hacía, en esos momentos Kira se había ido y en su lugar estaba Light Yagami, quien lloraba en serio la muerte de su padre. Vi la libreta en la cama resbalar, la tomé para que esta no cayera al piso, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Me di cuenta de una cosa, la libreta tenía algo, algo malo que hacía que las personas que entraban en contacto con ella de un modo u otro terminaran muertas. ¿Qué sería del resto del equipo?

 ** _Continuara…_**

 ** _N/A: Esto fue difícil de escribir, creo que por eso quedo tan largo, pero no quería cortarlo a la mitad. Nos vemos la otra, no olviden dejar sus reviews._**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**

 ** _*Año de nacimiento de L según el manga._**

 ** _**Año de nacimiento según el manga._**


	5. Confía en mi

_**N/A: *Vuelve a arrojar el capítulo* lo lamento de verdad, estas vacaciones tuve que trabajar y a penas tuve tiempo de escribir, pero ya esta el capítulo listo. Contesto rápidamente a sus hermosos reviews.**_

 _ **Lua-Blue: Bienvenida de nuevo, me da mucho gusto volver a leerte aquí, me alegra que te este gustado el fic, no te preocupes, entiendo eso de quedarse sin tiempo para hacer las cosas que uno quiere, espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores.**_

 _ **Annie-Bloddy: ¡Bienvenida! Me de mucho gusto que te hayan gustado mis dos fics de esta serie, de verdad aprecio mucho que te hayas dado el tiempo de leer el fic anterior para agarrarle la onda a este, normalmente nadie lee un fic que tiene una secuela ya terminada, así que lo aprecio mucho. Ya esta el capítulo, lamento la demora.**_

 _ **Alexy, Lawliet girl 31: Gracias por sus hermosos mensajes mediante del messenger de facebook, me dio mucho gusto saber que les gusto. Alexy, ya te dije que no te diré si habrá SamantaXMatsuda, aguántate y averígualo conforme se desarrolla la trama XD. Disfruten mucho este capítulo queridos amigos :)**_

 _ **Ahora si, sin más dilación disfruten de este capítulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5 : Confía en mi**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

 _-Samanta ¿Te das cuenta de lo delicada que es ahora la situación?- me pregunto Light al día siguiente del funeral de su padre._

 _-N... No entiendo que es lo que hice ahora, dime que es lo que he hecho mal esta vez- él frunció el ceño, me miro como si fuese una estúpida, no entendía que era lo que sucedía._

 _-El día que murió mi padre tu tomaste la libreta enseguida de que lo hicieras- eso era cierto, pero seguía sin poder comprender -!¿Es que no lo entiendes, Alice?!_

 _-¡No, evidentemente no lo entiendo!- espete malhumorada._

 _-La libreta es tuya ahora, Alice, te pertenece a ti._

 _-¿Qué? No, yo no la quiero, yo, yo...- mire a Light, el tenía una mirada de recelo -¿Por qué me ves así?_

 _-¿Cómo es que escapó Mello?- preguntó._

 _-No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo antes de la explosión es que tenía su arma en la sien y luego me llevo a otra habitación, te juro que no lo ayude, aunque hubiese querido no hubiera podido._

 _-De acuerdo, ahora que ya aclaramos eso pasemos a otra cosa- suspire aliviado, era una preocupación menos –necesito que vayas al orfanato por la información de la que hablamos en cuanto haya un vuelo disponible, Matsuda irá contigo._

 _-Sí, me parece bien- respondí para seguirle la corriente –sobre la libreta, yo..._

 _-Descuida, pensándolo bien me parece que es una buena idea que tu seas la dueña, nadie sospecharía jamás de tu inocencia, eres perfecta, solo espero que pronto hagas lo que te pida, me empieza a fastidiar que seas tan indecisa respecto a ese aspecto- pensé por un momento, debía de haber un modo de seguir atrasando ese asunto._

 _-Lo hare si tu dejas de acostarte con Misa- a penas dije eso me arrepentí, vi su gesto descomponerse, se acercó a mí, yo me quede quieta, solo sentí como tomaba mi rostro, estaba furioso._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa por la rabia._

 _-Yo... Yo ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir soportando que estés conmigo para que luego hagas lo mismo con Misa después, eso me enferma, me hace sentir como si fuese una de esas típicas esposas cuyos maridos tienen queridas- sentí sus labios sobre los míos, solo que esta vez no disfrute del beso como en otras ocasiones, pero él no lo notó._

 _-Descuida, de eso me encargó yo, Alice, eres la mujer con la que realmente quiero estar, es más, me gustaría que nos casáramos, ¿qué dices?_

Desperté sobresaltada, por un momento me sentí desorientada, no recordaba donde estaba, pero luego de unos minutos vi el rostro de Matsuda, recordé entonces que íbamos camino a Winchester para ir a Wammy's House, sentí una ola de nostalgia invadirme, nunca imagine que sería tan difícil volver.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?- preguntó Matsuda.

-La verdad es que no, me siento un poco triste- respondí -cuando imagine mi regreso a mi hogar, mi hermano y Watari venía conmigo, el venir sin ellos es difícil de sopesar.

-Entiendo, pero tranquila, no estas totalmente sola, yo te apoyaré, puedes contar conmigo- sonreí ampliamente para luego recargar mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias, me heces sentir mejor, de verdad te lo agradezco, Matsuda- él no se movió.

-De verdad que no es nada- contesto al cabo de unos segundos.

No pude dormir el resto del viaje, cada vez me sentía peor, no sabia que haría ni que le diría a Roger, me era realmente difícil poner mis pensamientos en orden, además, algo me decía que esa vueltecita era en vano. En primer lugar Roger no nos daría información y en segundo lugar si Near era la mitad de inteligente de lo que fue Elle, los archivos de su paso por el orfanato ya no deberían de existir.

En cuanto llegamos a Wammy's house supe lo difícil que sería la cosa. En cuanto me vio Joe, el guardia que estaba en la reja del orfanato, pensó que era una impostora, no me quería dejar pasar. Al final llamo a Roger, quien casi se desmaya.

-Samanta- alcanzó a balbucear antes de necesitar apoyarse en la pared para evitar caerse, sonreí cómo cuando era pequeña y me atrapaba haciendo alguna travesura.

-Hola, Roger- dije con la voz una octava más baja de lo usual -yo... Digo, nosotros ¿Podríamos pasar para hablar en privado?- pregunte intentando dominarme.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si, bueno, él es Touta Matsuda, trabaja conmigo- conteste aún nerviosa.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Matsuda, al menos el sí sabia como tomar el control de la situación.

-¿Él es tu…?

-¡No! – exclamé de inmediato – insisto en que hablamos en privado sobre el motivo de nuestra visita.

-De acuerdo – dijo finalmente –déjalos pasar, Joe.

Una vez en la oficina de Roger le explique que necesitábamos la información sobre Near y Mello y tal y como había supuesto, los archivos habían desaparecido. Puede notar que Roger parecía entre nervioso y decepcionado, ocultaba algo, pero no me lo diría, al menos no con Matsuda cerca.

Luego de la conversación con Roger estábamos dispuestos a ir a buscar un hotel, pero él insisto en que nos quedáramos a pasar la noche en el orfanato, lo cual fue como poner sal en la herida para mi. No quería entrar en mi habitación, me traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos.

Realmente no recordaba el aspecto de mi habitación, así que no sabría decir si había cambiado o no, pero lo primero que note fueron dos dibujos que una chica llamada Linda había hecho unas semanas antes de que me llamara L para ayudarlo en la investigación. Los dibujos eran de Near y Mello, así que decidí llevarlos para así no regresar con las manos vacías.

Al cabo de unos minutos decidí ir a ver a Roger, sabía que ocultaba algo, tal vez no quería decir nada frente a Matsuda, existía la posibilidad de que me dijera más si yo iba sola a verlo. Me dirigí a su oficina, me sentía nerviosa, como si fuera una desconocida para ese lugar.

En cuanto llegue a la oficina de Roger llame a la puerta, luego de unos minutos esta se abrió, Roger me vio de una manera extraña, yo intente mantener la calma, pero me era difícil sopesar la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Ya no confías en mi?- pregunte en voz baja -quería contactar contigo desde que ellos murieron, pero es difícil cuando estas "muerta" para el sistema, yo...- no pude terminar de hablar ya que él me abrazo, le devolví el gesto, me sentí ligeramente más tranquila.

-Me alegra ver que sigas viva, Samanta, todos estos años fueron realmente complicados para mí e imagino que fueron peor para ti.

-Estaré bien- murmure.

-Lo sé, eres demasiado fuerte como para darte por vencida.

-La verdad es que no soy tan fuerte, pero hago tanto como puedo para terminar con esto- Roger se separo finalmente de mí.

-Pasa, hay mucho de que hablar- asentí.

Una vez en la habitación Roger me contó que luego de la muerte de mi hermano Mello había escapado del orfanato, ya que Elle nunca decidió quien sería su sucesor, yo le conté que ocasionalmente contactábamos, pero cuando me preguntó donde estaba en ese momento solo puede responder que, sinceramente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea. También supe que Near había logrado obtener el apoyo de Estados Unidos en su propia investigación y que en ese momento estaba en Nueva York, pero nada más y yo no había logrado ponerme en contacto con él en privado.

Dado que los archivos realmente habían sido eliminados no había nada de utilidad para llevarle a Light y así mantenerlo tranquilo, pero no me molestó mucho ese hecho. Luego de casi dos horas salí de la oficina.

No tenía mucho sueño, así que decidí ir a la habitación de Matsuda, con un poco de suerte seguiría despierto y podríamos salir a caminar un rato, como lo habíamos hecho anteriormente. En cuanto llegue llame a la puerta, Matsuda abrió la puerta. Se había cambiado su traje por ropa un poco más casual, me sonrió ligeramente, hice lo mismo, el poder verlo me sentó bien.

-¿Podemos salir a caminar?- pregunte.

-Claro, a donde quieras, yo no conozco en nada este lugar- reí ligeramente.

-Tranquilo, no tengo la intención de abandonarte a tu suerte en algún lugar lejos de aquí- esta vez Matsuda se rio.

-Me alegra saber que no tienes la intención de deshacerte de mí- comento mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Deberías de abrigarte, hace frio en esta época del año- él asintió y entro para ponerse una cazadora negra.

Una vez que salimos del orfanato comenzamos a caminar, me agarre a Matsuda como la vez anterior, yo no tenía un plan concreto de a donde ir, solo quería salir del edificio, aún así me puse como nota mental recordar que no me podía permitir perderme ya que iba con alguien que no conocía para nada Winchester.

Los escaparates de la tienda mostraban que próximamente sería Navidad, me gustaba esa época del año. Cuando Elle y yo éramos niños solíamos jugar en la nieve y cuando empecé a salir con Beyond íbamos a patinar. En esa ocasión, al pasar por los lugares que usualmente pasaba en compañía de todas esas personas importantes que ya no estaban conmigo, me sentí realmente agobiada, era como recibir una bofetada.

Matsuda se mantuvo callado tanto como pudo, pero luego de unos minutos pareció darse cuenta que ni yo misma tenía idea de a donde íbamos, intente ignorar su mirada inquisidora, pero él insistió de manera más directa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó.

-Esto... No lo sé, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? Podríamos ir a patinar, ir a tomar algo o simplemente nos podemos sentar en el parque.

-Pues, no tengo ganas de tomar nada y no sé patinar, así que...- lo interrumpí.

-¿No sabes patinar?- pregunte asombrada, el negó levemente –no puedo creerlo, ni hablar, tendremos que arreglar ese asunto- exclame comenzando a caminar hacia donde sabía que estaba el lago donde podríamos patinar.

Una vez ahí metí prácticamente a rastras a Matsuda, quien se negaba a, según sus propias palabras, hacer el ridículo cayéndose todo el tiempo. Cuando logre convencer a Matsuda de entrar en la pista intente explicarle todo lo que recordaba sobre el asunto, hacía muchos años que no lo hacía y me sentía un poco oxidada, al final fue divertido, Matsuda aprendió rápido, además no se cayo tantas veces como el lo había pronosticado.

-La verdad no se te da tan mal, ahora creo que me mentiste cuando dijiste que no saber patinar- Matsuda sonrió.

-Yo nunca miento- se defendió -¿Venías aquí cuando eras niña?

-De hecho cuando salía con Beyond, hacía mucho que no lo hacía y me agrada mucho estar de nuevo aquí...

-Ya veo- me interrumpió -eras muy unida a él por lo que veo.

Me detuve cerca de él, no entendía porque de repente se había puesto así. No sabía que decirle ni que hacer, él tomó mi mano y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Me entró el pánico, eso no era posible, no podía estar pasando o más bien no quería que pasará, no podía permitirlo.

-Matsuda- llamé -no, no podemos

-¿Por qué no podemos?- preguntó.

-Más bien, no debemos- corregí -no debes de enamorarte de mí, no te conviene.

-Sammy...

-Todas las personas que aprecio terminan muertas, yo no podría soportar que te pasé algo, además no quisiera que al volver a Japón tengamos problemas por esto, se supone que vendríamos por información y no pudimos conseguir mucho que digamos- Matsuda se rio.

-Pues que quede entre nosotros- respondió antes de apegar sus labios con los míos.

Ese era sin duda uno de los beso más tiernos que había recibido, Matsuda era demasiado inocente, lo cual me agradaba, pero estaba confundida, no sabía que era lo que sentía por él, era totalmente diferente a otras cosas que había sentido antes.

Beyond fue dominante y tenía tendencias a experimentar en todos los aspectos de nuestra relación, Reiji fue galante, era todo un caballero, me recordaba mucho al señor Darcy de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ , me gustaba mucho su forma de ser conmigo. Por otro lado Light era posesivo, dominante y mucho más intenso, me asustaba no encajar con sus expectativas y meter la pata, porque eso lo volvía loco.

Sobre Matsuda no tenía mucho que decir, él era realmente simpático, sabía reírse de la situación y de si mismo con mucha facilidad, era tierno, torpe y extremadamente distraído, pero eso era parte de su encanto.

En cuanto nos separamos me di cuenta de que mí corazón nunca había acelerado tanto con ningún beso y que jamás me había sentido tan eufórica y ansiosa por una situación así. Sonreí y lo abrace apegándome a su pecho, era realmente agradable la situación, ya ni siquiera recordaba el estrés inicial, ahora solo quería estar así por un largo tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Nuevamente lamento la tardanza, voy a intentar publicar más seguido, pero no prometo nada ya que tengo mucho trabajo y debo de estudiar, aún así espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Hasta la otra..**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


	6. Gurdemoslo en secreto

_**N/A: Me he sentido muy inspirada últimamente, así que salió rápido este capítulo, primero contestare rápidamente a sus bellísimos**_ _ **reviews**_ _ **:3**_

 _ **Lua-Blue: Hola, espero que estés muy bien :D. Me alegra que te guste la idea de que Sam tenga la libreta, es algo que se me había ocurrido desde hacía mucho tiempo y ya tenía ganas de ponerlo en marcha. Realmente a mí también me sorprendió haber hecho que Samanta le dijera eso a Light, pero creo que quedo bien, puedes esperar mucho para cuando aparezca en escena Takada. A mí también me está empezando a asustar la relación que empieza a formarse entre Samanta y Matsuda, en mi mente se confabulan ideas malvadas, yo misma me doy miedo, pero intentare no hacer ninguna locura (aún) D: jeje, disfruta el capítulo.**_

 _ **Lawliet girl 31: Holi, holas, ¿cómo estás querida niña? Me alegra que me hayas perdonado (?) pero bueno, como dices, lo bueno es que logre publicar. Sip, fue un capítulo muy sorpresivo, Sammy tiene la death note y se le empieza a rebelar a Light (wuajajaja) girl power XD y sip, como dices, aún falta la aparición de Takada. Lo sé, a mí también me es muy tierna la parejita de Sam y Matsuda, jeje, mejor ruégale a Kammy-sama impedir que lleve a cabo planes malévolos para arruinarle la vida a esos dos D: Ok, me calmo (hoy ando medio hiperactiva) O.o ya está el capítulo, espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Alexy: Woola, espero que te encuentres bien. Sí, sí, señor sabelotodo, finalmente se hizo realidad tu sueño, arg, como odio cuando adivinas lo que haré :( pero bueno, al menos te hice feliz por todo un día y el hombre más feliz de todo el universo (¿?) Yo sabía que todos amarían cuando Samanta le dijo eso a Light, pues eso que dices de: "Sammy es de Matsu" aún está por verse (te torturare con la intriga) Wajajaja (insisto en que estoy demasiado hiperactiva, no beberé más café por hoy) Sip, Light se colgó cañón por Sam, pero como bien observaron todos, Takada está muy cerca. Sam tiene la libreta y estooooo, sip, casi todos los que llegan a poseer una acaban muertos (risa malvada) Rashos Alex, con eso de tu sensual "que quede entre nosotros" y que me digas que estás más loco que de costumbre (cosa que creía imposible) te puedo asegurar que nunca te habías oído tan gay :D Claro, Claro, reprobare el semestre para que el niño/niña tenga capítulos fresquecitos cada emana (XD) Disfruta el capítulo.**_

 _ **Bueno, después de estás muy locas notas de autora, los invito a disfrutar esté capítulo, nos leemos más abajito:**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: Guardémoslo en secreto.**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

Aún sentía los labios de Matsuda sobre los míos, mi corazón latía velozmente, era extrañamente agradable el momento, no me sentía así desde la última vez que había besado a Reiji, la noche en la que le había dicho que sí a su propuesta, la misma noche que murió a manos de Light como venganza a mi desobediencia.

Lentamente mis manos comenzaron a subir a la altura de su nuca, justo en el nacimiento de su cabello, por lo cual mis dedos comenzaron a enredarse en él. Buscaba apegarme lo más posible a él, realmente me gustaba mucho esa sensación, sentir el contacto de sus labios faltos de experiencia, sus manos rodeando mi cintura y el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón.

En cuanto nos separamos no pude apartar la vista de sus ojos color marrón, eran realmente hermosos. Era extraña la manera en la que las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, hacía tan solo dos minutos mi relación con Matsuda se limitaba a lo profesional y una pequeña acción la había cambiado drásticamente. Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo o si quiera se moviera, mi mente estaba demasiado embotada como para reaccionar, él fue el primero en hablar, lucía un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento, Samanta, no era mi intención que te sintieras incomoda u obligada a hacer algo que tu no querías- no dije nada, simplemente rodee sus hombros con mis brazos y recargue mi cabeza en su pecho.

Lentamente Matsuda volvió a rodear mi cintura con sus brazos, el momento era demasiado agradable como para querer arruinarlo con algún drama, además no me había molestado en lo más mínimo lo sucedido momentos atrás. Nos quedamos en la misma posición lo que me pareció una eternidad, sin hablar, apenas moviéndonos y sin pensar en nadie más a parte de nosotros dos, pero al final debíamos de volver a la realidad y seguir adelante.

-Deberíamos volver ya, nuestro vuelo sale mañana temprano- susurré aún entre sus brazos.

-Sí, entiendo- susurró a su vez, por mi mente cruzó una idea horrible, ¿qué haría Light si se enteraba de lo sucedido?

-Matsuda, esto debe quedar entre nosotros, por favor, por favor, no me lo tomes a mal, solo no quiero que los otros se metan donde no los llaman- Matsuda se rio ligeramente.

-Descuida, tampoco tengo muchas ganas de que eso pasé, además, si tomamos en cuenta para que trabajamos, sería una tontería irlo anunciando- sonreí, realmente Matsuda era más listo de lo que los demás pensaban.

-Eso, no lo podrías haber dicho mejor.

Antes de salir de la pista nos besamos una última vez y nos encaminamos de regreso al orfanato, el camino, aunque fue muy agradable, me pareció demasiado corto. Estaba disfrutando mucho ir caminando a lado de él, agarrada a su brazo como cualquier otra pareja.

Cuando volví a mi habitación del orfanato revise mi teléfono, ya que lo había dejado ahí, tenía unas diez llamadas perdidas de Light, lo cual de inmediato encendió en mi cabeza un foco de alerta, seguramente estaría furioso y se pondría peor si no lo llamaba de inmediato, así que lo hice. El timbre de espera sonó un par de veces antes de que Light atendiera. Toda la euforia, tranquilidad y felicidad de momentos atrás desaparecieron y en su lugar el miedo, la intranquilidad y el constante instinto de estar alerta ante cualquier posibilidad de terminar metiendo la pata se apodero de mí.

\- ¿Por qué no respondiste cuando te llame hace rato? - preguntó, me sentí ligeramente molesta, me regañaba como si fuese su hija.

-Salí a caminar y olvidé el celular, lo lamento, Light.

-Fue un paseo largo- comento – ¿fuiste sola? – pensé por un momento la respuesta.

-Sí- dije finalmente - ¿qué se te ofrece?

-Cuidado, estás empezando a pasarte, Alice- advirtió Light, respire para intentar calmarme, últimamente se nos estaba dando muy bien eso de pelear, Light no soportaba que no hiciera todo como él deseaba y yo ya no era capaz de quedarme callada - ¿Encontraste algo útil? – preguntó sin cambiar el tono de voz.

-Lamentablemente no conseguí gran cosa, Near fue lo bastante inteligente como para borrar su expediente junto al de Mello, casi no tengo nada…- hice una pausa, preguntándome que tan conveniente era darle los dibujos que había encontrado.

" _No lo hagas"_ me susurró la voz de Elle en el oído provocando que me sobresaltara notablemente. Tenía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba eso y creía que ya lo había superado.

-Alice, dime que es lo que ocultas- exigió Light, evidentemente perdiendo la paciencia aún más.

" _No, Samanta, los condenas a morir, no lo hagas, se fuerte"_ insistió mi hermano, fastidiada tape el micrófono del celular con una mano.

-Déjame en paz, Elle, se lo que hago- ordené, era ridículo que hablara con alguien muerto, pero me fastidiaba que aun así quisiera decirme que hacer –se lo que hago- finalice antes de volver a concentrarme en mi conversación con Light.

-Me estás haciendo perder los estribos- advirtió Light.

-Conseguí dibujos y algunas notas que se recuperaron de la base de datos que Near borró, pero nada más, lo siento- Light no dijo nada, evidentemente no estaba satisfecho con eso, así que decidí parecer realmente arrepentida –lo lamento, en serio, hice más de lo que pude.

-Descuida, lo hiciste bien, Alice- dijo finalmente para mi alivio –mañana que regresen lo revisaremos.

-Sí- conteste - ¿puedo hacer algo más por ti?

-Necesito que hagas algo- contesto, pude notar que bajo ligeramente la voz, se trataba de un favor para Kira, pude adivinarlo enseguida –pronto se hará inútil que Misa siga llevando a cabo los juicios y es muy riesgoso que lo hagas tu- eso me alivio, por el momento podía seguir sin usar la libreta –busca a un seguidor que creas capaz de hacerlo, confió en que tu elección sea acertada, conoces bien los principios de Kira, debes de hacerlo bien o no seré indulgente contigo, un error ahora y todo se vendrá abajo ¿te ha quedado claro, Alice?- mi respiración se agito ligeramente, la amenaza estaba más que clara, si a Kira no le gustaba su mano derecha me iba a castigar de alguna manera o peor, me mataría.

-Lo hare, buscare a una persona perfecta para esto- prometí –no te defraudare.

-Bien, nos veremos pronto, mi querida diosa- susurro antes de terminar la llamada.

Pude sentir mi cuerpo entero comenzar a temblar por el miedo, me preguntaba que debía de hacer y como escoger a alguien satisfactorio para Light, pero lo suficientemente estúpido como para terminar arruinándolo todo. Misa era la única que cubría esas características. Suspire pesadamente mientras sacaba mi laptop para comenzar con la búsqueda.

A lo largo de esos años, mientras que Kira era más y más aceptado como Dios de un nuevo mundo libre del mal, sus seguidores buscaban contactarlo y las televisoras aprovecharon la oportunidad para inventarse un montón de programas en honor a esa idea. De todos ellos el único que le había gustado a Light había sido uno de debate donde un grupo a favor de Kira argumentaba contra uno en contra. De entre todos los participantes, un hombre llamado Teru Mikami había destacado por sus acertados argumentos e inteligencia. Él era fiscal e idolatraba a Kira sin hacer muy evidente su fanatismo.

Ciertamente era una elección acertada para los propósitos de Light y para los míos. Obedecería las ordenes de Kira sin cuestionarlas, pero una persona tan metódica como lo parecía Mikami eventualmente terminaría arruinando las cosas, por eso era perfecto, así que lo elegí y se lo hice saber a Light mediante un correo que habíamos hecho para comunicarnos con respecto a esos temas.

Una vez que Light me dio su visto bueno me sentí ligeramente más relajada. Me deje caer en la cama, me sentía agotada, era como si todo el cansancio acumulado se dejara caer sobre mí con el triple de fuerza. Me quite los zapatos y me acomode en la cama, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para relajarme lo suficiente para logras dormir.

Al final me cansé de estar acostada mirando el techo, así que me puse de pie y salí de la habitación para caminar por el orfanato, necesitaba relajarme, dejar de pensar en Light y sus retorcidos planes. Seguramente él esperaba que me sintiera de esa manera, presionada, sabía perfectamente cómo controlarme.

No deje de caminar hasta que me encontré en la puerta de la habitación donde dormiría Matsuda esa noche. Con cierta duda entre en el cuarto, él levanto ligeramente la cabeza, parecía ser que él tampoco podía dormir. Me acerqué a la cama y me metí en ella, recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de Matsuda. Él pasó una mano alrededor de mi cintura y me beso la frente. Me sentía mejor, más tranquila y segura. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, como si Matsuda fuera la solución a todos los problemas que me atormentaban.

Desperté cuando sentí a Matsuda moverme ligeramente, aunque realmente casi no había podido dormir me sentía bien, como si hubiese dormido durante todo un día. Sonreí ligeramente a Matsuda, me alegraba verlo.

-Buenos días, susurré, ligeramente adormilada.

-Hola- respondió él, antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios –debemos de apresurarnos o perderemos el vuelo- asentí ligeramente.

-Sí- conteste –iré a cambiarme y por mis cosas- dije antes de levantarme.

No tenía muchas ganas de volver a Japón y seguir jugando a ser mil cosas, para el equipo especial una detective, para Light una diosa y para Mello una persona increíblemente indiferente. Una duda asalto mí mente ¿dónde estaba Mello? Hacía mucho que no hablábamos y para empezar no sabía si estaba vivo. Me puse como nota mental intentar llamarlo en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Salimos camino al aeropuerto aproximadamente a las 5:30 a.m. no me sentía con fuerza como para volver a despedirme de ese lugar, era demasiado difícil volver a irme. Suspire pesadamente, en mi interior deseaba poder volver alguna vez.

[…]

-Maldita diferencia horaria- exclame una vez que aterrizamos en Japón y caminábamos por los pasillos del aeropuerto para ir al sitio de taxis.

-Sí que es horrible, ni siquiera sé qué día es exactamente, es realmente una pesadilla- concordó Matsuda, intentando retener un bostezo.

El viaje en taxi fue silencioso, nuestra mente estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en hablar si quiera, lo único que hizo especial ese momento fue cuando Matsuda tomo mi mano y se negó a soltarla hasta que nos encontramos frente a la puerta del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento que funcionaba como base de nuestras investigaciones.

Una vez que entráramos en ese maldito edificio debíamos de pretender que nada entre nosotros había cambiado. Matsuda apretó ligeramente mi mano para intentar darme ánimos, sonreí ligeramente, no veía la hora de volver a estar solos los dos en privado. Soltamos nuestras manos y entramos en el edificio.

Una vez en el departamento me sorprendí de lo fácil que fue fingir que todo era perfectamente normal, tal vez podríamos lograrlo. Todos se encontraban ocupados con diversas cosas, mientras Light tecleaba algo en su computadora. Inmediatamente ocupamos nuestros lugares.

La primera noticia que nos dieron fue que esa tarde el presidente de los Estados Unidos daría una conferencia de prensa, lo cual me daba muy mala espina, sabía que nada bueno iba a resultar de ello.

Unas horas más tarde me sentí ligeramente mareada, no era muy común en mí, raramente me enfermaba. Matsuda intento ocultar su preocupación, yo intenté relajarme y decidí salir a caminar para tomar un poco de aire.

Una vez fuera respire profundamente, estar fuera fue un verdadero alivio para mi mente llena de cosas e información. Estaba dispuesta para comenzar a caminar cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Pensé que sería Light, pero no era el caso, luego pensé en Mello, me asegure de que nadie conocido estuviera cerca y conteste.

\- ¿Diga? - espere la respuesta socarrona de Mello, que se burlara de mí en alguna forma, pero no fue el quien me contesto.

-Me da gusto que al fin podamos hablar en privado, Samanta- dijo la tranquila voz de Near, me quede callada, eso me había tomado realmente desprevenida.

-Nate- susurré –yo… tú…

\- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, solo que me tomas de sorpresa- me apresure a contestar - ¿cómo has estado?

-No es momento de hablar de eso, te he llamado simplemente para preguntarte unas cosas- suspire, los años lo habían hecho más frío y tajante.

-Dime

\- ¿Qué heces con Yagami? – primera pregunta y no sabía que responder.

-Intento atrapar a Kira a mi manera- dije al cabo de dos minutos –o algo así.

\- ¿Algo así?

-Es complicado ¿ok? Desearía que dejes de juzgarme si saber que planeo- me defendí –escucha, me encantaría continuar con tu interrogatorio, pero debo volver a trabajar, solo promete cuidarte ¿de acuerdo? –Near no respondió y no tenía tiempo de esperar a que lo hiciera, así que colgué.

No podía decir que esa conversación se le pudiese llamar, así como tal, pero al menos sabía que estaba bien, solo me faltaba lograr contactar con Mello, pero el problema era que no me contestaba, así que solo me quedaba esperar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review, procurare ir publicando como lo hice en esta ocasión. Les mando muchos saludos y besos.**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


	7. Una mala jugada

_**N/A: Holas a todos y todas, me alegra estar de vuelta, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y a penas pude escribir y además el fin de semana pasado me tocó competir de nuevo y la verdad me fue muy bien, por ahora ya estoy de vuelta. Respondo rápidamente a sus Reviews:**_

 _ **Lawliet girl 31: Hola, te agradezco mucho tu review y me alegra que estés impresionada jajá XD yo sé, me encanta Matsuda, me parece linda su actitud un poco atolondrada, supongo que es parte de su encanto. Jeje, Akina no sabe si habrá lemon, así que no prometo nada. Yo sé, Light es un controlador, pero así debe de se mi niña, es Kira D: descuida, prometo que no habrá tanto sufrimiento, consté que dije que no habrá TANTO. Yo sabía que enloquecerías con Near, ya leerás hoy un poco más de él (se que me odiaras) jaja. Disfruta el capítulo.**_

 _ **Alexy: Holi, hola, jeje, yo sabía que serías feliz con esto, lo sé, leí lo que había escrito y dije, Rashos parecía loca, prometo dejar de tomar café con chocolate XD Yo sabía que te gustaría la pareja, de hecho, lo adivinaste antes incluso de que hubiera más feeling (arg, odio cuando haces esa) jeje, bien pensado, aún faltan Takada y Mikami y por ahí anda Light arruinando momentos perfectos, no prometo nada respecto a las muertes, pero veré que puedo hacer D: saludos :D**_

 _ **Mia: Muy bienvenida, gracias por leer y por animarte a dejar un review, me alegra que te guste la historia y mi querida Sam. Ya está el capítulo y espero que te guste mucho y que sigas leyendo. De hecho, pensé que esta "pareja" por así decirlo, era perfecta por eso, yo tampoco he leído algún LightxOC. Te mando muchos saludos**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora si, sin más dilación, empecemos:**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: Una mala jugada**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

Esa tarde todos nos encontrábamos esperando a que empezara la conferencia de prensa del presidente de los Estados Unidos. Me sentía auténticamente nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que iba a suceder, pero fuese lo que fuese, seguro iba a ser algo malo para la investigación y seguramente beneficioso para Kira.

Mientras esperábamos la hora de la famosa conferencia Matsuda puso un nuevo programa llamado el reino de Kira, me parecía curioso que Matsuda estuviese tan enterado de todo lo que pasaba en la televisión, Ryuk comento que era lo único que sabía hacer, provocando que Matsuda le quitara la manzana que estaba a punto de devorar.

El programa en si era una aberración, no era para nada los principios de Kira y eso solo provocaría que la gente saliera huyendo. Mire de reojo a Light, no parecía muy feliz con todo eso, pero no había mucho que él pudiera hacer ya que siempre estábamos "investigando para resolver el caso"

Respire exasperada, era cierto que odiaba a Kira, pero eso era insultante, no tenían sus principios y les daba igual si seguían o no la ideología de Kira. Lo ignoré lo mejor que pude hasta que llegó la hora de la conferencia de prensa del presidente.

Por la mirada de ese hombre pude deducir que se encontraba demasiado presionado como para tomar una decisión lo suficientemente prudente. Por los ojos de Light pasó un fugaz brillo de triunfo, mire la pantalla esperando a que el hombre hablara.

-Seré breve- dijo con un hilo de voz –los Estados Unidos ya no apoyarán en la investigación contra Kira.

En la habitación hubo varios comentarios de desaprobación ante el anuncio, yo no dije nada al respeto, no solo porque no se me ocurría nada que decir más que palabrotas que normalmente ninguna persona presente usaba, sino porque pude notar lo eufórico que se sentía Light.

-Seguramente lo amenazaron- dijo Matsuda.

-Sea como fuese, esto da la oportunidad a otros países a hacer lo mismo, porque ya no serán los primeros en tirar la toalla, esto es malo, perderemos más apoyo- comenté.

\- ¿Cómo pueden hacer algo tan cobarde? - preguntó Aizawa, pero nadie respondió ya que Matsuda intervino.

-Oigan, ¿les importa si les hago una pregunta sería? - contuve la risa ante la frase "pregunta seria", era como si el mismo admitiese que no siempre sus preguntas lo eran.

-Cielos, ¿qué es esta vez? - preguntó Ide.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tus preguntas no siempre son serias? - comento Aizawa.

\- ¿Alguna vez han pensado que Kira no es completamente malvado? - pregunto Matsuda ignorando los comentarios anteriores, fruncí el ceño.

-Estas completamente loco- puntualizo Ide - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-He estado pensándolo y una parte de mi cree que no lo es.

\- ¿Acaso crees que es la verdadera justicia? - pregunte, me sentía molesta que él pensara así de la persona que había matado a mi hermano, a Watari y que había causado la muerte del señor Yagami.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que Kira trata de luchar contra el mal y cambiar el mundo a su manera, y bueno, el mundo es un mejor lugar para quienes llevan una vida honesta.

-Te equivocas- espetó Aizawa –las personas tienen miedo a ser asesinadas.

-Lo entiendo, pero también comprendo la otra parte, aun así, quiero atrapar a Kira, pero me siento un poco confundido, deben pensar que estoy loco.

-No, no estas loco- dijo de repente Light que se encontraba parado frente al ventanal de la habitación, me recordaba a L cuando veía a la ciudad de esa manera, pero si tomaba en cuenta de quien se trataba el efecto se perdía.

\- ¿Tu también? - se extrañó Aizawa.

-No se trata de eso, es bastante simple de hecho, si atrapamos a Kira, él es malvado, si Kira gana, entonces es justicia, todo se trata del resultado de esta investigación.

Analice sus palabras en mi mente, tenía razón, además, de cierta manera, ganase o perdiese Kira yo no tenía nada que perder, lo cual me hizo sentir culpable, ya que yo solo fingía trabajar para ambos lados, era muy oportunista de mi parte.

Una media hora más tarde el teléfono sonó, se trataba de Near, de inmediato me pregunte que sería lo que nos diría, albergaba la esperanza de que nos dijera algo sobre Mello, me sentía preocupada de que el no hubiese sobrevivido a la explosión.

En cuanto el equipo que se usaba para grabar las conversaciones, mi pulso se aceleró, sentí que tardó una eternidad en hablar. Cuando finalmente lo hizo me dejó sorprendida.

-Hemos capturado a Mello- intente no sonreír, al menos sabía que estaba vivo -pero escapó- no pude evitar que se me escapara una risita, esa era una gran mentira, Near no lo había capturado, lo más seguro era que Mello había ido voluntariamente a donde se encontraba Mello para conseguir algo.

-Él no escapo, lo dejaste ir ¿Verdad? - espetó Light.

-No, de verdad escapó, intentamos detenerlo, pero fue muy rápido, como sea, logramos interrogarlo antes y aseguró que el dueño original de la death note es un shinigami, has logrado comprobar la existencia de dicha criatura- enarque una ceja, era astuto ponerlo en esa situación, frente a los demás no podía negarlo.

-Sí, existen, no lo dije antes porque temí que no lo creerías, pero ellos existen.

-Interesante- comento Near -también dijo Mello que existe una regla falsa, ¿tu cual crees que sea, L? - era interesante como ponía en aprietos a Light, incluso a mí me hizo sentir estresada la evidente presión que ejercían sus preguntas.

-Por eliminación sería la regla que dice que si el dueño no escribe nombres al menos cada trece días morirá, pero yo no lo creo.

\- ¿Podría corroborarlo con el Shinigami? - preguntó Near, mire de reojo a Ryuk.

-Olvídalo, yo no quiero responder a nada- Light suspiro con fastidió y preguntó a Ryuk si había reglas falsas, tal y como él se lo había ordenado, Ryuk negó la existencia de dichas reglas.

-Así que el Shinigami está con ustedes, eso es de verdad interesante, me hace pensar que Kira esta entre ustedes y que el shinigami miente por él, es evidente que Kira es la misma persona que esta usando el alias de L- mi quede sin palabras, era demasiado bueno.

-Sí la regla de los trece días es falsa no prueba nada- susurro Matsuda cerca de mi oído, pero Aizawa también lo escucho.

-Te equivocas, eso prueba que el encarcelamiento de Light y Amane no sirvió de nada- deseaba que no lo hubiera dicho, Light lo vería como una amenaza y los mataría a todos, me sentí preocupada, la ligera simpatía de Matsuda hacía Kira no bastaría para salvarlo, volví a concentrarme en la conversación de Light con Near.

-Miembros de la fuerza especial, les daré un número para que puedan contactar conmigo en caso de que tengan dudas, para este punto espero que ya sospechen de que Kira esta entre ustedes, si no es así, se equivocaron de profesión, estaré esperando su llamada- dicho esto corto la llamada, mí teléfono sonó anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, lo leí frenéticamente.

 _"Espero que llames para aclarar algunos asuntos concernientes a las circunstancias de la muerte de L, no me hagas perder el poco respeto que aún te tengo"_

\- ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Mogi.

-Es el número para contactarlo- mentí.

-Sí, a mí también me llegó una igual- comento Matsuda viendo su celular, eso me alivió, así era menos sospechosa la situación.

Esa noche me quede con Light despierta mientras que los demás descansaban, él estaba inusualmente callado, lo cual no era buena señal desde mi punto de vista. Me levante para acercarme lentamente al lugar donde estaba sentado, no se me ocurría que preguntar, todas las que pensé me parecían demasiado estúpidas, me limite a colocar una mano en su hombro. Él me volteó a ver y sonrió con malicia.

-Todo va perfecto, Alice, las cosas no podrían estar mejor- dijo, evidentemente estaba muy satisfecho.

-Sí, pero...

\- ¿Pero? - se extraño Light, viéndome de mala forma.

-Eso no garantiza que Near se rendirá, lo conozco, esto solo es un contratiempo- Light frunció ligeramente el ceño, yo me golpee mentalmente por haberlo mencionado.

-Muy bien, tienes razón, me alegra que estés empezando a mostrar verdadero interés en los asuntos que conciernen al bien del nuevo mundo- aprobó poniéndose de pie para darme un pequeño beso - ¿Dónde se encuentra la base de la SPK?

-Pues, no lo sé, lo único que he oído es que esta en alguna parte de Estados Unidos- esperaba que se molestará, que empezará a despotricar contra mí, pero en lugar de eso sonrió con indulgencia y se dirigió a su laptop - ¿Qué es lo que vas a.…?

-Deberíamos de deshacernos de Near, además, debo de ver que tan leal es el presidente de Estados Unidos- medio asentí, me sentía nerviosa.

Mientras Light se encargaba de hablar con el presidente yo e preguntaba que debía de hacer, no quería que Near saliera herido en el mejor de los casos, necesitaba encontrar la manera de contactar con él, de advertirle lo que sucedería, pero el problema radicaba en que con Light cerca era muy difícil encontrar un poco de privacidad y también estaba el shinigami.

Quería llamar a Near también para hablar respecto a su mensaje, debía una explicación, él debía saber que yo no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Elle, pero lamentablemente no tuve ni una oportunidad de contactar con ninguno de los dos, estaba demasiado ocupada o siempre acompañada por alguien. Mientras pensaba en una excusa para ausentarme por unas horas la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Matsuda entró gritando que lago malo pasaba y que debíamos de encender la televisión en Sakura T.V.

La voz de Demegawa hablaba mientras se mostraba la imagen de un edificio, supe de inmediato que se trataba de el lugar donde se ocultaba Near, mi respiración se agito, eso era lo que no quería que pasará, supuse que los obligarían a salir del edificio, entonces Amane los mataría usando sus ojos.

Light llamó a Near, prácticamente se burlaba de él, sentí ganas de abofetearlo, era un desgraciado. Entonces Near respondió astutamente que eso solo ponía en evidencia que Kira formaba parte del equipo especial ya que prácticamente solo nosotros sabíamos de la existencia de la SPK, incluso menciono la posibilidad de que Kira estuviese recibiendo ayuda de alguien más dentro de la fuerza especial, supe de inmediato que se refería a mí, no se me ocurría quién más podría ser.

Seguimos mirando la televisión, deseaba en mi interior que NEar pensara en algo para salir de eso, pero salvarse. Casi tan repentinamente como lo pensé, empezaron a caer billetes por toda la calle, era una gran cantidad, la gente de inmediato olvido su propósito ahí y empezaron a pelear por el dinero. Era obvio que el propósito de Near era aprovechar la confusión para huir, lo cual pasó.

Más tarde recibimos una llamada de Near, avisándonos que estaba bien, junto a los miembros de la SPK, me sentí más tranquila. Él insistió en que lo llamáramos. Afortunadamente para mí, esa noche pude volver a mi departamento, tenía la intención de llamarlo, pero al entrar en mi habitación vi una silueta sentada en mi cama, encendí la luz y me encontré con Mello, él me sonrió socarronamente.

-Que gustó verte- comento con un deje sarcástico.

-Igualmente- respondí cerrando la puerta de la habitación y las cortinas –no te puedes quedar aquí, es muy arriesgado, si él te llega a ver...

-No me asusta tu novio- fruncí el ceño.

-Él no es mi novio.

-Yo hablaba de tu otro novio ¿Cómo es que se llama? Touta Matsuda ¿verdad? - fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Nunca te quite ojo, es ciertamente sospechosa tu actitud tan blanda respecto a lo sucedido, yo habría pensado que luego de su muerte lo dejarías para hacerlo caer- llevé mis manos al collar que colgaba de mi cuello.

-Tu no sabes, no sabes lo estúpido que eso habría sido, él me habría matado antes de lograr gran cosa- Mello rio burlonamente.

-No es como si supiera tu verdadero nombre.

\- ¡No, pero él habría encontrado la forma, hubiera hecho que Amane viera las imágenes de las cámaras del edificio donde estábamos con L, con sus ojos iba a ver mi verdadero nombre! - grite, me sentía un poco desesperada, me sentía muy impotente, no quería que él o Near creyeran que yo ayudaba a Kira, Mello frunció el entrecejo.

-Bien, Samanta, te daré el beneficio de la duda, por ahora- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación -pero al final todo caerá por su propio peso y espero no equivocarme al confiar en ti.

Con esas palabras salió del departamento, me preguntaba que debía de hacer, dejar a Light a esas alturas era un sacrificio inútil, decidí que debía de seguir todo igual, pero me preocupaba el hecho de que él, con menos de la mitad e nuestros recursos supiera de la relación que llevaba con Matsuda, entonces para Light sería muy fácil averiguarlo.

En ese momento mi teléfono sonó, deseaba que fuera Near, pero se trataba de Matsuda. Atendí aún nerviosa por lo sucedido, lo cual seguramente se notaba mucho en mi voz.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó evidentemente preocupado.

-Sí, solo que Near me dejo algo desestabilizada- dije rápidamente.

-Lo sé, aunque me parece ridículo, odio cuando sospechan de nuestros compañeros, ninguno de nosotros es Kira- sonreí ligeramente, Matsuda era demasiado leal para pensar mal del equipo.

-Te entiendo, pero...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tu también, Samanta? - pregunto asombrado.

-No tanto así, simplemente me es extraño que tanto él como mi hermano sospechen de la misma persona- hice una pequeña pausa –solo debemos de espera a que la verdad salga a la luz.

-Sí, Light no es Kira, el jefe lo dijo- sentí una especié de nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, al menos se fue en paz- comente –pero ya no quiero hablar de ello.

-Entiendo- dijo con un todo comprensivo –yo solo quería saber como estás, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas.

-Lo sé, es un poco irritante, pero ya encontraremos el momento, hay que ser pacientes- lo oí emitir un sonido de exasperación -venga, no te pongas a lloriquear, ¿de acuerdo? Pronto encontraremos el momento adecuado.

-Eso espero- dijo, pude notar que evitaba emitir un bostezo -deberías de ir a dormir, han sido días agotadores, no quiero que te pongas enfermo, además, yo también quiero descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces- hizo una pausa –te quiero.

-Igual- dije en voz baja antes de colgar.

Suspire pesadamente, estaba jugando en un terreno peligros, debía de ser cuidadosa de no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo. A la mañana siguiente, cuando llego Aizawa nos dijo que había contactado con Near.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, Aizawa...- comenzó Matsuda, pero Light lo interrumpió.

-No, esta bien, si tiene dudas no veo el problema en ello- yo no tenía palabras, había olvidado llamar a Near, había tenido tiempo de hacerlo la noche anterior, pero con la visita de Mello y la llamada de Matsuda lo había olvidado completamente.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría revisar tu departamento y el de Misa- Light asintió -Samanta, lo siento, pero también revisaré el tuyo, Near dijo algo que me dejo pensando un poco- sentí como si el estomago subiese a mi garganta.

-Aizawa, no puedes hacer eso, él nos esta dividiendo...- nuevamente Matsuda fue interrumpido por Light.

-Déjalo que despejé sus dudas, al menos por mi parte, no veo el inconveniente de que revise el departamento que comparto con Misa- me volteó a ver, pude adivinar que yo también debía de acceder.

-Yo tampoco tengo ningún inconveniente no oculto nada fuera de lo común- respondí de forma calmada, pero en el fondo me sentí herida, Near sospechaba de mí.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, lamento de verdad la tardanza, como dije, tuve mucho trabajo, pero, en fin, yo les quería proponer algo. He empezado a dedicarme un poco más a mi canal de YouTube y me preguntaba que opinan si subo un video blog (Vlog) de 10 cosas sobre mi. Déjenme en los reviews su opinión sobre está idea y sobre que les pereció este cap.**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


	8. Definitivamente no podría ser peor

**_N/A: sinceramente ya no se cuantas veces he dicho esto, pero, lamento la tardanza (de nuevo) pero redescubrí "Los Sims 2" y me hice turbo adicta y fácilmente me quedo jugando unas tres horas seguidas, me hice super adicta, lo sé. En fin, ya estoy aquí e intentare dejar de jugar tanto para poder concentrarme en escribir :D (no prometo nada) XD Ok, es broma, pero bueno, jeje, hare lo posible._**

 ** _Bueno, contesto rápidamente a sus reviews:_**

 ** _Lawliet girl 31: Muchas gracias por haber comentado, me alegra mucho que te haya causado tanta emoción el capítulo, la verdad es que estoy ansiosa por que lleguen Mikami y Takada, espero que te guste este capítulo, saludos :)_**

 ** _Alexy: Mi queridísimo amigo, muchas gracias por tu comentario, jeje boquiabiertado? (?) jeje, sobre Near, jeje, no comentaré nada, porque soy muy mala *inserte risa malvada* lo siento, pero si no dejo las cosas intrigantes no tiene chiste escribir un fic por capítulos :D Yo se, Matsuda es un amor, espero que explotifiques de amor verdadero ? (esas como las cabras niño) Yo no prometo nada, solo diré que se vienen tiempos oscuros D: saludos y besos para ti también._**

 ** _Leyre 1995: Que gusto leerte, me alegra que te guste esta serie y me alegra que te guste mi estilo. Quería hacer algo por así decirlo "diferente" a lo que normalmente leemos en el fandom. Sobre Sam y Matsuda, jeje, como le dije a Alexy, no prometo nada, pero espero que les guste a todos lo que tengo en mente (Temaaaan, Akina quiere ver el mundo arder con muerte y destrucción) ok, ya, jeje, ya veremos que pasará con las parejitas, mientras tanto, disfruta del capítulo._**

 ** _Vale, espero que les guste el capítulo (Sé que me odiaran :(_**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Definitivamente no puede ser peor._**

 ** _Samanta POV_**

Me mantuve en un rincón observando mientras Aizawa revisaba meticulosamente mi departamento, sabía que buscaba la libreta o cualquier rastro de ella, pero para ese entonces la libreta que poseía Misa ya debía de estar en manos de Teru Mikami.

Por mi parte, lo único que tenía de la libreta eran unas paginas que tenía ocultas en una bolsa secreta de mis chaquetas, eran tan difíciles de ver que yo misma olvidaba donde estaban. Vi a Aizawa fruncir ligeramente el ceño, era obvio que no había encontrado nada.

-No se apure, puede vigilarme tanto como quiera- dije de forma tranquila y sabiendo que eso era lo que Light me pediría hacer.

-No quiero pensar que ayudas a Kira, Samanta, en especial cuando pienso en tu hermano, pero lo que Near me dijo me dejo pensando un poco...- se interrumpió de inmediato.

-Creo entender, a Near le debe de parecer rara mi forma de actuar tan tranquila, la verdad no lo culpo, normalmente habría actuado y luego preguntado y habría pedido las disculpas pertinentes, esa es una mala costumbre que, me temó, él aprendió de mi- reí ligeramente –simplemente demostrare mi inocencia , probare que no ayudo a la persona que mató a mi hermano, es cierto que a veces nosotros no coincidíamos en muchas cosas, pero nunca buscaría que lo matarán.

-Te entiendo, deberías de tranquilizarte, al final todo se aclarara- asentí -deberíamos de volver con los demás ya.

-Sí, hay mucho que hacer, más ahora que Mogi se queda vigilando a Misa tenemos menos manos disponibles.

El regreso al cuartel fue incomodo, Aizawa no me habló en todo el camino, ni me extraño, nunca habíamos tenido una relación que fuese más allá de lo profesional, pero ese silencio me ayudo a que mi mente comenzará a procesar ideas, me sentía angustiada, no quería que nadie más dudara de mi. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que Matsuda nunca lo haría, pero su actitud ni nos ayudaría mucho, si seguía actuando con tanta indignación era probable que Light sospechara algo, así que me puse como nota mental hablar con él sobre ese asunto.

Al regreso al cuartel Light e Ide tecleaban algo en sus respectivas computadoras mientras que Matsuda veía "El reino de Kira" en la televisión. Fruncí el ceño, odiaba ese programa. Me senté en mi lugar sin decir nada mientras que Aizawa informaba que no había encontrado nada, pero que aún así seguiría vigilándonos de cerca a lo que Ligth respondió que no había problema alguno.

Suspire y vi de reojo el televiso, Demegawa pedía a los seguidores dinero para financiar una especie de palacio para Kira. Eso ya era demasiado, si seguía así iba a terminar ahuyentando a todos. Justo en el momento en el que se presentaban a los embajadores el primero cayo muerto.

Sentí que me faltaba el aliento, ese sin duda era Mikami en acción, Sentí un nudo en el estomago, era mejor de lo que pensaba, nunca habría imaginado que pasaría algo así, había hecho demasiado bien mi trabajo, lo cual me fastidiaba y mucho, porque eso no era lo que yo había planeado.

La expresión de Light era inescrutable, mientras que los demás lucían impactados por lo que sucedía. Me esforcé para mantener una expresión neutral y me mantuve al margen de la conversación.

Esa noche en mi departamento estuve sentada un buen rato meditando sobre lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, no sabía que pensar exactamente sobre todo lo ocurrido. Mientras pensaba en todo eso la puerta del departamento de abrió, solo vi de reojo como Light se acercaba como un depredador a mí. Me quede quieta, observándolo con atención, como si se tratara de una serpiente venenosa.

Él se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, se veía muy feliz. Me beso ferozmente mordiendo mis labios e introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, poco a poco sentí como me hacía recostarme en el sofá. Sin saber exactamente porque le devolví el beso de la misma forma. Intente tomar su rostro también, pero él me lo impidió tomando mis muñecas para colocarlas sobre mi cabeza. Sus ojos lucían más oscuros, lo cual hizo que mi respiración se acelerara.

Sin soltar mis manos su boca bajo a mi cuello, alternándose con sus dientes, gemí ligeramente, no podía evitarlo, me gustaba lo fogoso que llegaba a ser Light y lo dominante que era. Él acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto con su voz una octava más grave.

-Sí- susurre.

-Lo hiciste bien, Sam, Mikami resultó ser una buena elección- dijo antes de recorrer mi oído con sus dientes -¿ya ves que fácil es complacerme? Supongo que ahora me toca complacerte a ti, Alice- reí ligeramente.

Nuevamente Light atacó mi cuello, esta vez con mucha más avidez. Sentía que me deshacía entre sus brazos, no podía dejar de suspirar mientras sus manos acariciaban todo mi cuerpo sin reparo alguno.

Ciertamente, por más que me lo propusiera, él siempre terminaba obteniendo lo que deseaba de mi y no era como si yo opusiera mucha resistencia, pero él tenía algo que me hacía caer a sus pies sin problema alguno, era como una maldición. Sentía los acusadores ojos grises de mi hermano, viéndome desaprobatoriamente, pero logre ignorarlo para seguir con lo que Light y yo estábamos a punto de hacer.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente Light ya se había ido. Me senté en la cama intentando despertar completamente. En cuanto me puse de pie me apresure en arreglarme, no quería llegar tarde.

Cuando estuve totalmente vestida me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo que comer, pero me detuve en secó cuando vi a Elle cruzado de brazos cerca de la barra. Me sobresalte, estaba loca, totalmente loca.

-Maldita sea, ¿vamos a seguir con esto?- pregunte.

-No debiste de hacerlo, debes dejar de hacer todo lo que te pide- puse los ojos en blanco -creía que tu amado Light te había prohibido hacer eso.

-Ah, cállate y déjame en paz, tu estás muerto y en realidad no estás aquí, solo te estoy imaginando- espeté no muy convencida, pero aún así "pase a su lado" para servirme un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Te comportas de un modo poco usual en ti, nunca te creí capas de hacerle algo como esto a Matsuda- prácticamente escupí lo que había comenzado a beber.

-¡Matsuda! Carajo, soy una idiota- grite.

-En eso tienes razón- secundo mi hermano, lo mire malhumorada.

-¿Puedes largarte de una buena vez? Me estas haciendo perder la cabeza- dije, pero cuando levante la cabeza él ya no estaba -así está mejor, por favor has el favor de no volver a molestar- definitivamente estaba loca.

Pero él tenía razón, lo que le había hecho a Matsuda era completamente horrible. Me sentía mal, no tenía idea de como era que lo iba a ver a la cara, él era buena persona y nunca me habría hecho a mí algo así.

Luego de pasar media hora abrumándome con ideas y posibles formas de hablar con Matsuda de lo ocurrido decidí no decir nada y actuar como si nunca hubiese ocurrido, además debía de evitar que volviera a ocurrir.

En cuanto llegue al cuartel Matsuda me dirigió una amplia sonrisa, yo no me sentí capaz de sostenerle la mirada, me sentía realmente mal. El día pasó lentamente, era una autentica tortura, ya que no pasaba nada interesante a parte de que muchas televisoras pedían a gritos ser los nuevos portavoces de Kira.

Por la tarde Matsuda y yo salimos a buscar comida para todos, él intentaba hablar de forma animada conmigo, peor yo no podía responder nada más que respuestas monosílabas o un tanto cortantes. Luego de unos minutos caminando él me hizo detenerme tomando mis hombros. Me vio fijamente a los ojos, yo evite por todos los medios hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado -estás muy distante.

-Lo siento, yo...- me interrumpí, no sabía que decirle –yo...

-Esto es lo que las sospechas provocan, no entiendo porque Aizawa hace esto- exclamó -sé que ni tu, ni Light son culpables de nada, es ridículo, quiero decir que nunca lo harías, después de todo fue tu hermano a quien Kira mató. Tu no lo habrías ayudado.

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla, Matsuda era muy buena persona, era incapaz de pensar mal de sus compañeros. Eso solo hizo que me sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo por mis mejillas mientras que Matsuda intentaba limpiarlas.

-Estás dejando que tus sentimientos guíen tu juicio, no es algo correcto en un detective- dije intentando calmarme, sentí que rodeaba mis hombros con sus brazos para abrazarme.

-No puedo evitarlo, he visto la cara de muchos asesinos a lo largo de mi carrera y cuando yo te veo a los ojos no veo a una asesina, tu no podrías ser como Kira y mucho menos ayudarlo- me sentí peor que antes, si es que era posible –no llores, sé que la situación te tiene totalmente desestabilizada, pero quiero que sepas que yo siempre voy a apoyarte.

Me aferre lo más que pude a él, para ese punto me llevaría un buen rato parar de llorar. Sentí que acariciaba mi espalda para intentar ayudarme a calmar mi respiración. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, pude captar el leve aroma de su loción. Cerré los ojos para intentar parar de llorar, lo cual conseguí luego de una diez minutos.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntó, yo asentí -te quiero Sammy- susurro, tuve que esforzarme para evitar llorar de nuevo.

-Yo te amo- dije sin pensar.

-Todo irá bien pronto y podremos ir a algún lugar, solo los dos- medió asentí -deberíamos de apresurarnos.

-Sí, los demás se preocuparán- poco a poco nos separamos y volvimos a caminar.

Nos apresuramos a comprar las cosas de la comida para luego ir a comprar un periódico vespertino como era costumbre, en este decía que Kira había elegido a una portavoz, se trataba de Kiyomi Takada, ese nombre me sonaba de algo, pero no lograba recordar de que.

Nos apresuramos para regresar e informar a los demás la noticia, en cuanto lo hicimos Matsuda encendió la televisión en el canal donde ella se presentaría, en cuanto la vi recordé quién era. Esa mujer era una de las novietas de Light de la universidad, fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué ella? De tantas personas en Japón tenía que elegirla a ella.

-Kira tiene muy buen gusto, Takada no está nada mal- comentó Matsuda, sentí mi sangre hervir, eso era demasiado, no era como si Takada fuese la única mujer del mundo.

Me senté malhumorada en mi lugar. Me preguntaba que era lo que haría Light con respecto a eso. Podía notar que pensaba a toda velocidad, luego de unos minutos finalmente hablo. Admitió que conocía a Takada, lo cual no me sorprendió, pero lo que dijo a continuación me dejó sin habla.

-Podría fingir que estoy interesado en ella, tal vez así podría sonsacarle un poco de información, de hecho tengo su numero, puedo llamarla ahora- fruncí el ceño, ahora había salido una nueva amante, me jure a mi misma que ese idiota no me volvería a poner un dedo encima.

-Light, si no te molesta me gustaría escuchar tu conversación- se apresuró a decir Aizawa, Light accedió, de inmediato los dos entraron a otra habitación.

Unas dos horas más tarde Light y Aizawa salieron camino a un hotel donde sería la reunión con Takada, la idea era que se colocarían cámaras y micrófonos para ver y oír lo que sucediera en tiempo real. Pero algo me decía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo así.

Mientras preparábamos todo en el cuartel Ide salió a descansar a su casa, por lo cual solo seríamos Aizawa, Matsuda y yo los que monitorearíamos la situación. Una vez conectado todo me senté en mi lugar, Matsuda se acercó a mí, pero yo me sentía molesta por su comentario sobre Takada.

-No me molestes- dije de forma tajante.

-¿Qué hice?- pregunto con voz de niño, me encogí de hombros –es por lo que dije respecto a Takada esta tarde ¿Cierto?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Lo siento, no pensé que te iba a sentar tan mal- suspire malhumorada –oye

-¿Qué?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estamos solos- susurro cerca de mi oído, sonreí ligeramente.

-Debemos de trabajas y Aizawa no tarda en llegar- está vez Matsuda sonrió.

-Solo quiero darte un beso- gire mi cabeza en su dirección y apegue mis labios contra los suyos.

De inmediato sentí que me levantaba para poder abrazarme mejor, mis manos se dirigieron a su nuca, buscando apegarme lo más posible a él. Repentinamente se abrió la puerta sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _N/A: Jeje, sin comentarios, solo diré que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D y que nos leemos la otra, espero poder publicar pronto, juro que no jugaré tanto a los sims. También espero poder publicar un nuevo capítulo de "Dear you"_**

 ** _Sayonara :3_**


	9. Al borde del avismo

_**N/A: Holalalala, me da mucho gusto volver, lo siento, entre la escuela, el trabajo, un pequeño viaje que tuve que hacer para una competencia me quede, literalmente, bloqueada, pero la inspiración volvió a mí y por fin pude escribir este capítulo. Primero responderé brevemente a sus reviews:**_

 _ **Jessica Cari: Hola, nena y bienvenida, me da muchísimo gusto leer tu review. Me alegra que te guste tanto esta serie y que te agrade Sam, es muy gratificante y alentador saber que te mantienes al pendiente, lamento la tardanza, como ya dije, me cerré como una ostra. Sobre Near, pronto sabremos un poco más de lo que piensa, mientras tanto espero que te guste este capítulo. Saludos y besos :D**_

 _ **Alexy: Holaaaaaa, que bueno ver tu review, empezaba a ponerme histérica, ¡no!, no te perdono la tardanza :P (es broma) :D jeje, como sea, no me hagas mucho caso. Sip, tú y Sam están como las cabras. ¿El fantasma de Elle? Asusta D: pero si, es algo así, más bien diría yo que es como su conciencia y tienes razón, la pobre Sammy va de mal en peor, pero creo que a mí también se me iría la flapa un poco. ¿Quién llegó? Eso lo sabrás en unos momentos, debes de leer y temer *inserte risa malvada* ok, me calmo. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Besos**_

 _ **Ahora sí, sin más dilación, disfruten del capítulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9: Al borde del avismo.**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

\- ¿Pero ¿qué están haciendo? - pregunto un tanto avergonzado Aizawa, no pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa.

-Lo siento- murmure deseando que la tierra me tragara, definitivamente las cosas cada vez iban de mal en peor.

Aizawa parecía querer decir muchas cosas, pero no parecía poder decidir por cual comenzar, Matsuda, por otra parte, se limitó a rascarse la nuca, parecía estar muy nervioso. Durante varios minutos todos nos vimos mutuamente, a mí me empezó a fastidiar ese intercambio de miradas, si Aizawa tenía algún problema que lo dijera y rápido.

-Bueno, que no es como si Matsuda hubiéramos hecho algo totalmente inaceptable, solo nos besamos y ya, ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

-No... Yo, quiero decir, solo me sorprendieron, no esperaba encontrarlos así- comenzó a intentar excusarse Aizawa –pero aun así me parece inapropiado, se supone que estamos trabajando, estoy seguro que a Light no le agradaría esto- me sentí un poco histérica, rogaba porque Aizawa no abriera la boca.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo fui quien comenzó- intervino de inmediato Matsuda.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña, Matsuda?

-Sobre Light, le agradeceré mucho que nos guardé el secreto, como usted dice, no es apropiado este tipo de relación en el trabajo- Aizawa medio asintió, pero para mi sorpresa Matsuda frunció levemente el ceño, me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía ligeramente molesto.

-Pero, Sammy, creo que si lo diéramos a conocer las cosas serían más fáciles- hice una más que evidente mueca de molestia - ¿Por qué no quieres?

-Solo no y ya- lo corte tajante.

-Ya basta, dejen sus discusiones para luego, debemos de ponernos a trabajar- intervino de inmediato Aizawa.

Asentí ligeramente antes de dirigirme a mi lugar, en seguida se sentaron Aizawa y Matsuda, nos colocamos los audífonos para escuchar la conversación de Light con Takada, en los monitores frente a nosotros se veía a Light paseándose por la habitación.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para que llegara Takada, para ese punto Matsuda estaba demasiado emocionado como para poder contenerse, era como si su programa favorito estuviese a punto de empezar, por alguna razón me sentí molesta de su actitud.

-Has el favor de calmarte, por favor- pedí mientras que la conversación de Light con Takada comenzaba.

Luego de que Takada y Light se saludaron se sentaron en sillones frente a frente. Light no dejaba de verla, mientras que Takada fingía serle indiferente. Vi con cuidado la postura de Light, todo un seductor, le hablaba suavemente, como cuando quería obtener algo de mí. Takada se estaba haciendo la interesante, pero podía notar que ella sentía atracción por él.

-A decir verdad, parece que no ha pasado el tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos- susurro Light en tono seductor, Takada pareció ligeramente sorprendida, pero de momento no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a quedarse viéndolo, ¿acaso planeaban estar eternamente viéndose a los ojos?

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Light? ¿Por qué no dice nada? Si se queda callado Takada sospechara- comento Aizawa, al parecer también a él le estaban cansando las miraditas tiernas.

\- ¿Qué nunca has estado enamorado? - preguntó Matsuda como si la razón fuera obvia, al menos para mí no lo era.

Repentinamente el teléfono de Takada comenzó a sonar, está se disculpó apresuradamente para contestar.

-Kira…- susurro la mujer alterada, Light enarco una ceja.

-Dijo que era Kira- exclamo Aizawa asombrado –la llama directamente.

-Deberías contestar- dijo Light con seriedad.

-Claro- murmuro Takada –hola… no, estoy con un amigo… si, estamos solos, súbitamente quiso verme.

Intente no expresar lo que pensaba ni siquiera con el rostro, seguramente Light intentaría hablar con Mikami, la cosa radicaría en la astucia de este, ¿sería capaz de averiguar que la persona que repentinamente quiso hablar con Takada era el verdadero Kira.

-Él… dice que quiere hablar contigo- dijo Takada nerviosa, pasándole el teléfono a Light, seguro se sentía eufórico.

-Sí ¿diga? - contestó Light, en la habitación, Matsuda y Aizawa parecían muy nerviosos, yo me mantuve tranquila, pude ver los labios de Light ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa, seguro todo iba tal y como lo deseaba - ¿cinco páginas el veintiséis de noviembre? No entiendo- esa era una clave que Light invento para un momento como ese, garantizaría que Mikami supiera que él era Kira - ¿Cómo saber que es el verdadero Kira? - preguntó, seguro quería que matara a alguien - ¿Cómo dice, la televisora Sakura? – de inmediato encendí el televisor.

En el canal un hombre pedía que Kira permitiese a la televisora Sakura volver a ser su portavoz, momentos después el hombre se llevó una mano al pecho para luego caer muerto. Debía de admitir que Mikami era demasiado bueno. Light escribió una nota diciendo que quitaría las cámaras y los micrófonos, Matsuda no estaba de acuerdo, pero como bien dijo Aizawa, no lo podíamos impedir.

Pasamos casi tres horas esperando noticias de Light, para ese punto todos estaban muy nerviosos ya, yo me sentía un poco molesta, me daba una buena idea de cuál era la razón de su retardo y me enfurecía, aunque no tenía porque, ya me había prometido cortar de una vez por todas mi relación con Light.

Casi a la media noche Light finalmente nos llamó para decirnos que todo estaba bien y que había decidido seguir viendo a Takada para "investigarla" y así poder convencerla de ayudarnos. Más tarde esa noche, cuando Light llegó al lugar de investigación mando a los demás a descansar y yo me quede con él, lo cual no me hizo mucha gracia.

Por unos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, era incomodo, no me gustaba nada la compañía de Light en ese momento. Mientras él parecía que no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo, ya que se levantó y se dirigió a mí con la clara intención de besarme.

Cuándo estuvo a punto de besarme de inmediato me aleje, no quería que me tocara, sentía incluso un poco de repulsión. Light frunció el ceño antes de tomar con algo de brusquedad mi rostro, no me moví, simplemente dejé que él sacara sus propias conclusiones.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con voz áspera.

-Tardaste mucho en tu reunión con Takada ¿Acaso es porque debías de mantenerla feliz, igual que hacías con Misa? ¿Es un peón más? – Light apretó un poco más su agarre, no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo, así que me aparte - ¡Suéltame!

-Ya es suficiente, este ataque de celos es completamente infundado, Alice, sabes bien que solo hago lo que es mejor para el nuevo mundo y Takada es nuestro único contacto con Mikami- no dije nada –has estado haciendo las cosas bien, no hagas que me enoje contigo ahora.

-Lo mismo digo- espete –si quieres que yo esté tranquila y no reclame nada yo diría que es conveniente que me digas todos tus planes.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Te acostaste con ella? – pregunté, me di cuenta enseguida de que era la peor manera de empezar esa conversación.

-No, solo hablamos de temas concernientes al nuevo mundo- sin quererlo se me escapo un suspiro de incredulidad - ¿qué te sucede hoy?

-Veras, Light, ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir así, tú con tus amantes y yo como una idiota aguantando todo- dije de forma firme, Light parecía cada vez más enojado.

-Si aceptaras hacer los juicios nos podríamos ahorrar esto de los portavoces y manos derechas, pero como te niegas a ayudarme como se debe, tendrás que callarte y hacer lo que te pida, ¿te quedo claro? – estaba dispuesta a seguir discutiendo, pero una voz me detuvo.

"Has lo que dice" me ordeno L, realmente estaba muy mal si para ese punto seguía viéndolo y escuchándolo, pero me sorprendí a mí misma obedeciendo la petición de mi hermano.

-De acuerdo, lo siento Light- él medió sonrió.

-Bien- dijo antes de dirigirse a su lugar –vete a tu departamento, ya me has fastidiado lo suficiente esta noche.

-Pero…

\- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! - me levante de mi lugar y antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa salí dando un portazo.

Me sentía furiosa, no solo con Light, sino conmigo misma por haberlo aguantado tanto tiempo, por haberle tenido tanto miedo y por haberle dado cartas con las cuales podría matarme con facilidad. Cuando llegue a mi departamento no me encontraba mejor y lo que no ayudó a mejorar mi estado de ánimo fue ver a Mello recargado a lado de la puerta del lugar.

-Vaya cara, parecería que vas a matar a alguien- gruñí ligeramente.

-Si no cierras la boca será a ti a quien mate- dije mientras abría la puerta –entra, más vale que sea rápido a lo que vienes.

-Solo quería preguntarte un par de cosas, intente llamarte a tu celular y no me contestaste, así que me preocupe un poco, pero veo que no hace falta, sabes arreglártelas muy bien tu sola- suspire ligeramente, había olvidado que tenía el teléfono apagado.

\- ¿Y qué me quieres preguntar exactamente?

-Sobre Amane, ¿de verdad es la segunda Kira? - me reí ligeramente.

-No, ya no lo es, al parecer no era la persona más indicada en este momento- comente –pero esta no es una conversación que debamos de tener en el recibidor, podrías hacerme el favor de entrar de una maldita vez al departamento- vi a Mello dudar, no confiaba, pero al final entró al lugar –ya relájate, si te quisiera matar ya lo habría hecho, Mihael.

-Extrañamente eso no me hace sentir más tranquilo- comento dejándose caer en un sofá.

-No me interesa si confían en mi o no realmente- Mello se rio ligeramente –entonces ¿Amane ya no le sirve a Yagami?

-Más bien diría yo que le es poco práctico, ahora hay un miembro del equipo que sospecha de él… Y de mí.

\- ¿De verdad? Entonces no le ha funcionado bien su jugada de usarte porque nadie sospecharía de la hermana de L- se burló –me hubiera gustado ver su cara.

-Pues no es tan divertido para mí, puedes creerme- me pase una mano por el cabello –me voy a terminar volviendo loca, Mello no dijo nada - ¿se te ofrece algo más?

\- ¿Qué hay de la tal Takada? Supongo que Yagami buscara ponerse en contacto con ella- asentí.

-Ya lo hizo- Mello enarco una ceja –no me dijo de que hablaron y dudo mucho que lo haga, él comienza a dudar de mi lealtad, quiere que yo haga los juicios, pero me he negado más de una vez.

-y ¿por qué no lo dejas? - pregunto enderezándose en su asiento –no es como si te pudiera matar ¿verdad? - sin quererlo una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla –no es cierto.

-No tuve elección, tuve que decírselo- suspire profundamente –le parecía que no estaba muy comprometida, no me dejo otra alternativa.

-Creo que ninguno de nosotros estamos realmente bien, ni siquiera Near- me encogí de hombros.

-La verdad de él no he sabido nada aparte de que sospecha de mí.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! Ese maldito algodón con patas ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez- me reí ligeramente, nunca me había hecho gracia los apodos de Mello hacía Near, pero me di cuenta que en ese momento lo único que quería era distraerme de los problemas actuales.

-Tranquilo, yo no he hecho nada, pronto se dará cuenta, además, al final puede que esto termine beneficiándome- Mello gruño ligeramente, yo sonreí.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos por unos momentos, no sabía que más decir, me sentía algo agobiada, me agradaba tener a Mello ahí, me hacía sentir tranquila porque así sabía qué hacía y sobretodo que estaba a salvo, pero si Light se le ocurría hacer una visita sorpresa sería el fin para los dos.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

-Solo me siento preocupada, me gustaría mucho que te quedes aquí, pero si él llegase a aparecerse de improviso aquí no sé qué es capaz de hacer- Mello sonrió de lado.

-Descuida, de cualquier modo, Matt y yo rentamos un lugar no muy lejos de aquí.

\- ¿Matt? - pregunte asombrada.

-Sí, me ayuda con los cacharros tecnológicos.

-No me extraña- susurre.

-No pongas esa cara- dijo acercándose a mí –sé que esto es desgastante, pero siento que todo se resolverá pronto- alce la mirada y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrace.

Él pareció dudar por un momento en devolverme el gesto, pero al final lo hizo. Me hacía mucha falta sentir una muestra de cariño de parte de alguien tan familiar como él, era como un hermano menor, era diferente a abrazar a Matsuda.

-Debo irme, Sam- susurro.

-Debes de tener mucho cuidado, por favor, no soportaría que les pase algo.

-Descuida, estaremos bien- aseguro.

-Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, sea lo que sea.

-Lo hare, lo prometo- respire profundamente antes de soltarlo –tranquila, nos veremos pronto ¿Sí?

-Cuando quieras, solo intenta ponerme sobre aviso para asegurarme de que Light no se aparezca por aquí- Mello asintió antes de dirigirse en dirección a la puerta.

-Hasta pronto- dijo al salir del lugar.

Me deje caer al sofá, me sentía agotada, me prometí a mí misma que si salía viva me tomaría unas largar vacaciones. Intente relajarme, pero me era muy difícil gracias a la gran cantidad de cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Aún recordaba la pequeña discusión con Matsuda, lo cual me hizo preguntarme como se encontraría en ese momento. Seguramente estaría dormido, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

Tomé mi teléfono y marqué su número, el tonó de espera sonó varias veces, me sentí un poco desesperada. Cuando pensé que entraría el buzón él contestó.

\- ¿Samanta? - contestó algo adormilado, mi corazón se encogió, se oía algo molesto - ¿Está todo bien? -

-Sí, yo solo… Lo siento, te he despertado, hablemos más tarde.

-No, apenas me iba a acostar, pero podemos hablar ahora, ¿Qué pasa? - suspire ligeramente.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros, esta tarde cuando llegó Aizawa y yo rechace dar a conocer nuestra relación parecías molesto- Matsuda no dijo nada –lo siento, yo quisiera, pero…

-Descuida, te entiendo y tienes razón, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es problemas, Light es comprensivo, pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia - sonreí ligeramente.

"Ni una pizca" susurro Elle, puse los ojos en blanco, realmente tenía un problema, también necesitaría terapia luego del caso.

\- ¿Tú crees?

-Le gustas- sentí como si mi mandíbula se abriera más allá de su capacidad.

-Oye… No creo que… - me interrumpió.

-No soy tan idiota, Samanta, me doy cuenta de cómo te mira y lo peor es que le sigues el juego.

-No lo hago adrede, créeme- no dijo nada –a quien quiero es a ti, créeme, Matsuda no dijo nada, así que decidí cambiar de tema - ¿qué piensas de lo que pasó hoy con Takada?

-Pues… No creo que sea bueno que Light siga viéndola, puede que ella esté siguiendo instrucciones de Kira, seguramente intentara matarlo- Matsuda se rio ligeramente –cambias de tema, tramposa- me reí también.

-No quería que siguieras con tu ataque de celos, es todo- está vez dejo escapar una carcajada que hizo que lo imitará, Matsuda tenía una risa muy contagiosa.

-Descuida, celos controlados, Sammy- sonreí –deberías dormir, te saldrán ojeras como a tu hermano.

-Tú también vete a dormir, mandón- arrugue la nariz.

\- ¿Mañana te toca guardia? – preguntó de repente.

-Hasta ahora no.

-Bien, porque te voy a invitar a cenar- eso me tomó por sorpresa, desde la muerte de Reiji nadie me había invitado a cenar.

-De acuerdo, pero solo si ya te vas a dormir, tampoco me apetece que tú te pongas ojeroso.

-Tal vez me dé un aire misterioso a mí también- me reí.

-Lo dudo en verdad, pero has como quieras, Matsuda- suspire pesadamente –hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- respondió –te quiero- dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Me acomodé mejor en el sofá, tenía mucho en que pensar. Empezaba a temer que mi relación con Matsuda fuese demasiado peligrosa, nunca me perdonaría el hecho de que algo le pasará por culpa mía. También estaba Mello, me sentía más tranquila porque al parecer finalmente empezaba a bajar la guardia conmigo, pero con Near no había ningún avance, lo había intentado contactar, pero no había querido atender mis llamadas.

Al final me quedé dormida, tuve una pesadilla en la que Light resultaba ganar y se convertía en el Dios del nuevo mundo y yo tenía las manos manchadas de Mello, Matt, Near y los miembros de la fuerza especial. Light no me dejaba de decir: _Lo has hecho bien, mi diosa_.

Me desperté sudando frio, sentía mis sienes latir y el estómago revuelto, demasiado revuelto de hecho. No solían darme nauseas a menos que me enfermara, solo eso me faltaba. Intente controlar mi respiración, debía de calmarme o todo iría peor.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Al fin! De verdad que lo siento, como ya dije, he estado demasiado ocupada, no tienen idea lo dichosa que me sentí al terminar este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho, mucho. Si es así déjenme un review y si no es así, igual déjenme un review para hacerme saber que cambiar, aún estamos a tiempo porque dentro de dos capítulos más o menos entraremos en el clímax y por lo tanto en un punto sin retorno para modificar ciertas coas.**_

 _ **Por cierto, empezare a retomar las redes sociales, por si no lo saben, mi página de Facebook se llama Akina Kato, la imagen es la misma que uso aquí y también está la página que llevo junto a Alexy, Fanfictionmania :3, espero que se den una vuelta. Les mando un beso enorme, hasta la otra.**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


	10. De algo hay que morir

_**N/A: Hola, espero que todos se encuentren bien, para mí ha sido una locura desde el sismo del 19 de septiembre en México, no he tenido nada de tiempo, pero afortunadamente las cosas están calmándose un poco y sobre todo yo me pude relejar un poco luego del susto que me metí. Solo les pediré un poco de paciencia, he tenido que ir a terapia y me resulta difícil tener la escuela, el trabajo y ahora a parte las visitas al psicólogo, pero por favor no se preocupen, pronto me sentiré mejor.**_

 _ **Contesto rápidamente a sus reviews.**_

 _ **Alexy: Holis, me alegra mucho leerte, jeje, sí, me imagino la cara de Aizawa y me entra la risa, jeje, lo sé, el pobre Matsuda la tiene difícil, pero como dices, Sam tiene más razón que un santo. La verdad es que yo misma me estoy dando miedo porque tengo planes para Light y Samanta y no son bonitos (vas a sufrir) jeje, claro que hablaban de asuntos relacionados al otro mundo, peor en su lenguaje particular. Sip, las cosas van mejor con respecto a Mello. Sobre Near ya veremos.**_

 _ **No comentare nada respecto a la relación de Matsuda y Samanta, tendrás que esperar. Jeje, me gustaría escuchar tus teorías, pero creo que es mejor que te las reserves. Saludos**_

 _ **Lawlietgirl 31: Hola mi niña, me da mucha alegría leerte. Yo sé, las cosas se ponen fuertes pasados los capítulos, pero cuidado que se pondrá peor, pero seguro que el final no los decepcionará, tengo planes maquiavélicos súper chachis**_ _ **No diré más, solo te invito a gozártelo fuertemente.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora sin más dilación comencemos con el capítulo:**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10: De algo hay que morir.**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté algo sobresaltada. Me sentía cansada, pero había mucha luz en la habitación, seguramente ya era muy tarde. Mire de reojo el despertador en mi mesita de noche, eran casi las diez de la mañana.

Intenté levantarme de un salto, pero sentí la cabeza estallarme, luego un par de manos familiares me obligaron a volver a la cama. Busque a la persona para que me había recostado. Matsuda me sonrió ligeramente.

-Tranquila, trata de relajarte- dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues no llegabas y convencí a Light de venir a echar un vistazo, estabas dormida, pero tenías temperatura- medio asentí -Light me pidió que te cuidara, pero vendrá más al rato ¿necesitas algo?

-No, creo que simplemente estoy cansada, hemos estado bajo mucha presión- vi a Matsuda sonreír ligeramente antes de tomar mi mano.

-Esta noche Light volverá a ver a Takada- enarque una ceja –pero a pedido que solo se coloquen micrófonos, dijo que las cámaras son irrelevantes.

\- ¿Irrelevantes? Es ridículo, debería de darse cuenta que hacer cosas como esta no son buenas para él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto mirándome sorprendido.

-Bueno, miembros de nuestro equipo están comenzando a sospechar de él, ahora pide que no se coloquen cámaras mientras habla con Takada, es muy sospechoso, digo, podría planear cosas con ella por medio de notas o usando algún método similar que no detecten los micrófonos- Matsuda puso mala cara, evidentemente no le agradaba ni un poco que dijera cosas que pusieran en duda la inocencia de nuestros compañeros.

-Yo al menos no sospecho de él- comento fríamente.

-Eso lo sé, solo dije mi opinión- respiré hondo, no me hacía ninguna gracia estar enferma si implicaba tener que quedarme en cama todo el día, pero en verdad la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Matsuda seguía un poco ceñudo, le tome la mano para intentar calmarlo. Él apenas me sonrió, no tenía idea que decirle o que hacer.

Mi mente se desvió al tema de Takada, sentí una ligera punzada de celos, intente mantenerlos a raya, no debería de importarme lo que Light hiciera con esa mujer, realmente debía de darme igual.

Volví a la realidad cuando sentí una de las manos de Matsuda colarse tímidamente para acariciar mi cadera por debajo de la blusa, alcé la mirada, no había notado la cercanía de su rostro. Una fugaz imagen de Light haciendo algo similar con Takada cruzo mi mente, sentí mi sangre hervir. Pensé que si él se podía divertir yo también podía, así que me tome con ambas manos el rostro de Matsuda y lo bese con pasión.

Obviamente había tomado desprevenido a Matsuda ya que tardó en reaccionar, pero poco después sentí sus manos acariciando mi vientre y su cuerpo recargarse en el mío para recostarme en la cama. Con un poco de dificultad logre quitarle su saco y le afloje la corbata.

Sentí sus labios en mi hombro mientras que sus manos subías más y más por mi torso hasta que llego a mis senos. Fue entonces cuando un pequeño destello de sensatez se hizo presente por su parte.

-Light podría llegar en cualquier momento- comento, pero aun así no me dejaba de acariciar, incluso su boca seguía en mi cuello, solo alejado por unos milímetros, por mi parte yo no paraba de intentar quitarle la camisa.

-No importa- susurre logrando finalmente desbotonar el último botón de la camisa –quiero que sigamos.

\- ¿Segura? - pregunto, esta vez mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí- dije con convicción.

Nada me importaba, solo quería disfrutar un rato y mostrar de alguna manera que Light ya no me importaba, pero, aun así, una parte de mi deseaba que fuera Light quien me basaba y con quien estaba a punto de hacer el amor, incluso no me habría molestado que se enterara y así viese que yo no iba a mantenerme con los brazos cruzados y sin decir nada respecto a su forma de llevar los "asuntos del nuevo mundo".

Desperté al cabo de unas horas, Matsuda no estaba ahí, pero Light sí, mi corazón se aceleró, pero me relajé al sentir que tenía puesta una camiseta vieja que a veces usaba de pijama y al notar que Light no lucía para nada molesto.

Cuando Light notó que estaba despierta me dio un beso en la frente. Mostro una de sus sonrisas más seductoras. Me sentí medio embobada, siempre me había gustado esa sonrisa, pero me golpe mentalmente, debía de dejar de hacer eso.

\- ¿Qué tal te sientes? - pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

-Mejor que esta mañana- respondí medio sonriendo - ¿Dónde está Matsuda? - vi a Light fruncir el ceño por una milésima de segundo.

-Fue al cuartel, necesito que esté ahí, ya que tú por el momento estas indispuesta- asentí.

-Lo siento.

\- ¿Te disculpas por estar enferma? - pregunto divertido.

-Creo que sí.

-No te preocupes, espero que pronto estés mejor pronto- volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez no surtió el efecto usual -iré con Takada esta noche, pero puedo volver en cuanto acabe.

-No, descuida, ahora que Mogi cuida a Misa y yo estoy enferma debes de estar en el cuartel, te necesitan ahí, estaré bien, lo más seguro es que para mañana ya me sienta mejor- Light sonrió con indulgencia.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada si no es sí, quiero que descanses, diosa mía ¿de acuerdo? - asentí -me voy, nos veremos mañana.

Lo vi alejarse, no me moví hasta que se escuchó cerrarse la puerta de la calle. Suspire profundamente, eran las ocho de la noche, no tenía ganas de quedarme ahí acostada. Tomé mi teléfono, se me ocurrió repentinamente una idea, la cual se vio momentáneamente interrumpida cuando vi a mi hermano parado justo frente a mi cama.

-Maldita sea, Elle, esto no puede seguir así, estás muerto, no se supone que debamos estar teniendo esta conversación, además ya se lo que me dirás.

"¿En serio?"

-Sí, aunque parezca extraño, pero te diré que no es asunto tuyo, Light hace exactamente lo mismo con Takada.

"Sí, pero Takada es como él, yo creía que tu era mejor que eso" fruncí el ceño "al menos piensa en Matsuda, la verdadera víctima de todo este asunto en todo caso es él" no supe que decir, tenía razón.

-Bien, ganas este set, Elle, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hacer una llamada- dije poniéndome de pie para ir a la sala "esquivando a Elle"

Me costó un poco encontrar el número en cuestión, pero al final lo logre. Me mordí ligeramente el labio inferior, estaba nerviosa, pero me convencí a mí misma que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

El tono de llamada sonó un par de veces, estaba empezando a creer que no me cogería la llamada hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

-Samanta, me estaba empezando a preguntar porque tardaste tanto- dijo la voz fría de Near.

\- ¿Samanta? Creía que para ti era Kira- dije con cierta frialdad en mi voz.

-Tu nunca te molestaste en demostrar lo contrario, tengo suficiente información para pensar que eres demasiado apegada a Yagami- fruncí el ceño - ¿De verdad crees que te voy a pensar que él no te mato solo porque eres su amiga?

-En eso tienes razón, pero yo no estoy de su lado ¿de acuerdo? - no dijo nada –mira, no espero que me creas de la noche a la mañana y no tenemos tiempo para eso, estamos contrarreloj, solo quería pasarte algo de información.

\- ¿Qué clase de información?

-Se quién es la mano derecha de Light- dijo sin pensar.

\- ¿Ah sí? - pregunto incrédulo.

-Sí, es un fiscal, ha aparecido en varios programas de debata a favor de Kira y asiste regularmente a sitios donde aparece el portavoz de Kira, su nombre es Teru Mikami, en cuanto me sea posible te mandare información sobre él- Near no dijo nada, seguramente no esperaba esa revelación, al cabo de unos momentos hablo.

\- ¿Qué hay de Takada?

-Light sigue reuniéndose con ella, pero tengo entendido que solo se grabara el audio de dichas reuniones, supongo que se comunicaran de otra manera sobre Kira- suspire pesadamente –él no me quiere decir que es de lo que hablan.

\- ¿Entonces Yagami cree que lo apoyas? – no dije nada, sentía que todos me creían una loca por seguir con Light.

-Sí, pero no está muy feliz conmigo últimamente, me he negado varias veces a hacer los juicios y además me ha dado por cuestionarlo y discutir con él, a esté paso terminara pasando de mí.

\- ¿Podrías hacer un esfuerzo? Puede sernos de utilidad que vuelvas a ganarte su confianza, es importante obtener la máxima información posible para terminar con su juego- me quede boquiabierta, Near era la primera persona que me pedía seguir con lo que hacía.

-Hare todo lo que me sea posible para que baje la guardia conmigo, en cuanto tenga más información contactare contigo.

-No te tomes a mal que haya dicho que sospecho de ti, necesitaba llamar tu atención de alguna manera, pero si lo ves desde mi punto de vista esto te da puntos a favor con Light- puse los ojos en blanco –cuando arrestemos a Light diré que me equivoque contigo y todo arreglado.

\- ¿Sabes, Near? A veces las cosas no se pueden arreglar con una simple disculpa.

-Por ahora no hay otra opción- dicho eso corto la llamada.

Me dieron ganas de gritar de la frustración, realmente Near no estaba por la labor de hacerme la vida más fácil.

Al día siguiente volví a trabajar al cuartel, aunque no lo llamaría trabajar al hecho de estar escuchando casi todas las noches las conversaciones de Light y Takada. A penas habíamos pasado tiempo a solas con Matsuda, nuestros roles de los últimos días nos lo impedían, por alguna razón sentía que Light lo hacía a propósito.

Intente mantenerme lo más sumisa que me fue posible con Light para que se tranquilizara, peor no sirvió de mucho porque no me quiso decir nada de su plan, solo me pidió que me mantuviera atenta y que esperara sus instrucciones para actuar, eso me tranquilizaba un poco, al menos era de nuevo parte del plan.

Lo único que me preocupaba era que aún no me sentía bien del todo, seguía sintiéndome mareada y a veces tenía migrañas, no le di mayor importancia, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran más preocupaciones de las que ya tenía.

Semanas después, durante una reunión de Light con Takada, está le dijo que había cenado con Amane, había sido realmente patético, actuaban las dos como niñas encaprichadas, compitiendo por el favor de Light. No puse atención al resto de la conversación, de hecho, casi nunca lo hacía, era absurdo ya que sus conversaciones no eran de utilidad para atrapar a Kira en realidad.

Durante la noche recibí la visitad de Light en mi departamento, estaba furioso por lo que Misa y Takada habían hecho, lo oí despotricar y maldecir durante casi diez minutos, odiaba que últimamente fuese a mi departamento solo para desahogarse ya que yo terminaba siendo quien lo pagaba. En cuanto acabo de maldecir a Takada se volvió a mí, retrocedí ligeramente, su mirada se había vuelto oscura, me daba miedo todo lo referente a él.

-Vas a hacer los juicios en cuanto te lo indiqué y no me importa lo que pienses- comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Pero…

-Si no lo haces te matare, no me sirves si no estás dispuesta a hacer mi voluntad- la amenaza estaba más que clara, cooperaba o me mataba –Lo harás ¿Verdad? - no dije nada, sentía la garganta seca, se acercó hasta empotrarme en la pared - ¡¿Verdad?! – grito tomándome por los hombros, sacudiéndome con violencia.

\- ¡Suéltame! – grite intentando empujarlo, él solo apretó su agarre –lo hare, lo hare, ahora suéltame.

-Sí, lo harás y me asegurare de ello- gruño trasladando sus manos de mis brazos a mi rostro, se acercó peligrosamente –eres mi diosa, solo mía.

-Sí, Light, eso lo sabes bien- vi un destello de incredulidad en su mirada.

\- ¿Qué hay entre Matsuda y tú? – casi me entraba el pánico, pero me contuve.

-Somos amigos, últimamente nos llevamos muy bien, pero hasta ahí, no somos más que buenos amigos.

-Más te vale, recuerda que les pasa a las personas que tocan lo que me pertenece, sino, solo recuerda a Namikawa- por un momento mis ojos se humedecieron, hacía mucho que no escuchaba el nombre de Reiji y la mención me había dolido mucho, pero me lastimo más que insinuara que era capaz de matar a Matsuda de ser necesario.

-No necesito que me recuerdes nada, descuida, solo soy tuya- Light sonrió con aprobación.

-Cuando acabemos con esto, vas a casarte conmigo- puse los ojos en blanco, Light de inmediato volvió a endurecer el gesto.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas esa clase de gestos- gruño.

-Ya, pero no me has dicho que harás con tus amantes- solté sin querer, de inmediato me arrepentí ya que Light me tomó de la muñeca y me guio a la mesa del comedor.

Con brusquedad me arranco la hoja de Death Note que tenía escondida en mi chaqueta y la puso frente a mí. Lo vi sin entender.

-Mata a Misa ahora si quieres, pero aún me sirve Takada- me pasó una pluma, yo lo vi asustada.

-Light…

-Te molesta ¿no? Deshazte de ella, Alice- aparte la hoja.

-Eso sería una tontería, nos evidenciaría- me excuse.

-Entonces cállate con tus desplantes y limítate a hacer lo que yo te ordené, sino me terminaras fastidiando- asentí.

En seguida Light tomó con ambas manos mi rostro y lo jaló en su dirección, apegando sus labios con los míos. Sentí como me quitaba la chaqueta, él iba a lo que iba, me daba miedo frenarlo, era demasiado impredecible su reacción, no quería darle excusas para lastimar a Matsuda o a alguien más, así que simplemente me dejé llevar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Pues bueno, hasta aquí. Les aviso que estamos muy cerca del final, calculo unos tres capítulos más y así acabara la serie de Samanta, la verdad dudo mucho hacer una tercera parte, pero no lo descarto.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, si es así, dejen sus reviews, agreguen a favoritos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


	11. El plan

_**N/A: Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, me parece que hace mucho que no tardaba tan poco (por así decirlo) en actualizar :D les contestare rápidamente a sus reviews:**_

 _ **Paulys: ¡Bienvenida! Me dio mucho gusto saber que te gusta esta serie y el leer tus reviews. No sé por qué suele pasar que los nuevos lectores leen primero esta parte y luego se enteran de la primera, pero la buena noticia es que suele gustarles de todos modos :P jeje. me alegra que te guste la forma en la que manejo a Matsuda, la verdad es que me cuesta un poco, pero me gusta cómo me está quedando. Light es aterrador por la simple razón de que a mí me daba miedo en especial en el manga, pero aun así me gustaba un poco (solo un poco porque mi personaje favorito en si es L) supongo que Samanta en un poco como yo. Te aseguro que el final será épico, he de confesar que ya tengo escrito el último capítulo, me gusta como está, pero lo más seguro es que al final entre pasarlo en limpio y demás voy a terminar cambiando cosas jeje, disfruta mucho el capítulo y bienvenida de nuevo :D**_

 _ **Lawlietgirl 31: Holi ravioli a ti también, ¿te asusto? Jeje, pues puedes estar tranquila por el momento, lo bueno se vendrá un poquitín más adelante. Pues sí, las cosas están más tranquilas entre Near y Sam, pero aun así no pierdas ojo de la situación. Sip, Sam sigue dejándose llevar por Light, tienes razón, Matsuda es la victima aquí (o algo así) jeje, lo siento, pero no puedo prometer nada, solo gózalo :P Saludos.**_

 _ **Alexy: Hola mi niño, que gusto leerte :D ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias, no te preocupes más o te pego : I Dios, me van a hacer sentirme peor de lo que ya estoy respecto a Matsuda, como dices, Sam sigue confundida (muchísimo) Pues como le dije a Lawliet girl, si bien las cosas están más tranquilas entre Near y Samanta no significa que ya todo se resolvió, supuse que Near tomaría las cosas así, por eso me pareció muy apropiado, me alegra que te haya gustado. ¿Las cosas no se pueden pones peor? Subestimas mi poder de malvadosidad (ni yo sé lo que dije (¿?)) Pero bueno, te aseguro que eso de los juicios Sam lo usará a su favor de algún modo. Yo también te mando muchos besos mi niño, disfruta el capítulo (p.d: Me encanta tu nueva foto de perfil de FF)**_

 _ **Ahora sí, sin más dilación, empecemos:**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: El plan.**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

El día de año nuevo nos encontrábamos en el cuartel, mientras yo terminaba de hacer un reporte y los demás buscaban nueva información Matsuda se encontraba viendo el festival de año nuevo. Reí ligeramente al verlo tan entusiasmado, al menos no era la clase de persona de la cual uno se aburre fácilmente.

Light, por otra parte, no tomo tan bien el asunto, me di cuenta que últimamente no era muy tolerante con él.

-Matsuda ¿no se supone que deberías de acabar de hacer un reporte? – pregunto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Claro, solo deja que haga su actuación nuestra Misa-Misa, es el número principal y debemos de darle nuestro apoyo- dijo con orgullo, de verdad que no tenía remedio alguno ese hombre.

Tras una media hora es evidente que algo no anda bien ya que Misa no aparece en escena y se supone que debía de hacerlo al principio del show. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, eso sin duda alguna era obra de uno de los sucesores, pero no entendía porque querrían secuestrar a Amane.

Al finalizar el show Light se da cuenta también de que algo no está bien y llama a Near para informar de la desaparición de Misa y Mogi. Seguramente él espera que todo sea obra de Mello, pero hasta yo me sorprendo cuando Near confiesa que ha sido él quien los ha secuestrado y me sorprendo aún más cuando dice que Mogi acepto voluntariamente acompañar a los miembros de la SPK, pero los motivos para llevar a cabo esa acción aún son desconocidos.

A la mañana siguiente nuevamente Near se pone en contacto con nosotros para pedir que nos reunamos, Light parecía estar muy sorprendido, me daba la impresión de que no esperaba que eso pasara tan rápido.

La cita quedo acordada para el día 28 de enero, era entonces cuando seguramente acabaría todo, cuando veríamos quien sería la verdadera justicia. El día pasa rápidamente, yo tenía deseos de volver a casa para hablar con Near, no me agradaba la idea de que se fuera a reunir con Light, no ahora que tenía a Takada y a Mikami dispuestos a hacer de todo para ayudar a su Dios.

Casi a las once de la noche finalmente logre irme a casa, prácticamente fui corriendo, el miedo se apoderaba de mi poco a poco, en cuanto llegue a mi departamento entre a tropezones y cerré de un golpe. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, era demasiado, estaba a medio paso de perder totalmente la cabeza.

\- ¿Ahora que tienes? – pregunto una voz proveniente de la sala, me sobresalte notablemente.

-Me asustaste- dije a Mello mientras me quitaba los zapatos para ponerme un poco más cómoda.

-Tú también vienes con la cabeza por las nubes.

-Demasiado estrés- me excuso –Near ha decido que era muy conveniente secuestrar a Amane y Mogi- vi a Mello poner muy mala cara, pero de inmediato intento mantener la calma.

-No creo que sea buena idea todo lo que Near está planeando- murmuro con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es un presentimiento, él enano se está concentrando demasiado en Mikami, pero es Takada de quien hay que tener más cuidado, además de que para este punto Yagami tal vez ya le dejo los juicios a ella, no es idiota, ya debió darse cuenta de que Near ha modificado la libreta- me quede boquiabierta.

\- ¿De verdad ha hecho eso? – Mello enarcó una ceja –esto es sin duda grave, digo, efectivamente, Takada está llevando a cabo los juicios, pero si Near sigue suponiendo que Mikami no ha notado el cambio se equivoca, él es demasiado listo, meticuloso y…

-Bueno, tampoco enumeres todas sus virtudes, eso no nos ayuda mucho que digamos.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que planeas, Mihael? – ambos nos quedamos callados, es obvio que el problema es ese, no sabemos qué hacer –hay que quitar a Takada de en medio para que Mikami actué, una vez Light se quejó de eso, es demasiado autosuficiente, a veces actúa sin dar órdenes, si hacemos algo que sea potencialmente peligroso para los planes de Kira él hará algo para solucionar la situación.

\- ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar?

-Es capaz de matarla si lo cree necesario- Mello enarcó una ceja, incrédulo –escucha, si Near ha logrado modificar la libreta es porque ha tenido a alguien siguiendo a Mikami, pero él no lleva la libreta consigo, según lo poco que Light me ha querido contar, está en una caja de seguridad del banco, si se ve obligado a usarla él irá al banco y es cuando Near logrará unir las piezas que faltan.

-Ya, me ha quedado claro que Near será el gran salvador del asunto, pero…

\- ¡No empieces con tus cosas! Entiende, si no trabajamos juntos no podremos terminar con Kira- a veces me exasperaba la forma en la que Mello se tomaba las cosas con Near, pero no era el momento de anteponer el orgullo ni de pensar en uno mismo primero.

Ninguno dijo nada, era como si esa absurda discusión solo sirviera para atrasar el momento de hablar en serio de cómo íbamos a actuar. Mello dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, parecía estar pensando demasiadas cosas y no tener tiempo de procesar las ideas.

Me deje caer en el sofá, debíamos de actuar o sería demasiado tarde para todos. Mantuve la vista clavada en el piso, todas las ideas que se me ocurrían eran demasiado descabelladas, riesgosas e incluso estúpidas. Repentinamente Mello murmuro algo entre dientes que no entendí.

\- ¿Perdona?

-La voy a secuestrar, a Takada, solo así se verá presionado a actuar- no supe que decir, era una total locura.

-Mello, no puedes hacer eso, es muy riesgoso.

-Tengo a Matt, él me ayudara- dijo levantándose, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, me puse de pie de un salto y me interpuse en su camino.

-Yo también te ayudare, créeme, solos no podrán salir vivos, incluso conmigo ayudando podemos acabar muertos.

-Entonces ¿En que se supone que vas a ayudar? – preguntó evidentemente exasperado.

Sabía que debía hacer, como quitar de en medio a Takada, pero un error lo echaría todo a perder, no solo eso me pregunte como tomaría Mello lo que tenía en mente, sacudí la cabeza, él se opondría, pero tampoco tenía porque enterarse de momento.

-Solo limítate a hacer lo que les diga- el me vio con cara de no entender, no yo misma me entendía, tenía mucho miedo –lo primero, necesitamos contactar a Lidner, es la mujer de la SPK que vigila a Takada.

\- ¿Para qué? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Porque el que ella esté enterada servirá para facilitarnos las cosas, además todos los que estamos, por así decirlo, dentro de los panes de Light, llevamos hojas de la libreta, ella debe de tener unas, debemos de asegurarnos de que no las tenga el día del secuestro- Mello asintió al parecer entendió esa parte –también debemos de tomar en cuenta a toda su escolta.

\- ¿Cuántos pueden ser, diez, veinte? – me reí ligeramente, no era tan fácil como él pensaba.

-Al menos unos cien, podrían ser más, ella no se anda por las ramas- Mello soltó una palabrota en otro idioma –sí, muy lindo de su parte ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y cómo carajos se supone que los vamos a despistar?

-Calma, aún no llego ahí, ya lo pensaremos, pero lo que me importa es ¿dónde se esconderán luego del secuestro? – Mello me vio extrañado –verás, debemos de hacerlos pasar por muertos, así Light dejará de molestarlos y cuando sea arrestado podrán volver a su vida o lo que sea que quieran hacer.

-Eres muy optimista, chica.

-La opción es que te largues de mi casa y te las arregles tu solo, guapo- Mello soltó una carcajada

–Ya te pareces más a las Sam que conozco- puse los ojos en blanco –podríamos escondernos aquí.

-No, estás loco, Light viene demasiado, Matsuda también viene de vez en cuando- una sonrisa picarona cruzo sus labios –deja de pensar guarradas- reclame exasperada.

-Yo no he dicho nada, tu sola has sacado conclusiones- gruñí molesta –en serió, debe de haber algún lugar donde podamos escondernos.

Pensé mirando alrededor, el lugar era no muy grande, pero tenía sus detalles, Light se limitaba a ir de la sala a mi habitación y viceversa, pero sabía de la existencia de un cuarto de invitados, por lo cual esa idea quedaba descartada. El único que andaba por la casa entera era Matsuda, pero era demasiado distraído, de hecho, recuerdo que se sorprendió dos veces al toparse con el pequeño anexo de la cocina que usaba como despensa, levante la vista de golpe, ya lo tenía.

-Ya sé, sígueme- indique dirigiéndome casi corriendo a la cocina.

Abrí la puerta de la despensa, no era muy grande, pero ambos se podrían acomodar bien, además la alacena estaba cerca de la puerta, solo bastaría con empujarla para taparla y confiar en que Matsuda olvidara de nuevo la existencia de ese anexo.

En cuanto se lo dije a Mello él enarcó una ceja, no parecía muy seguro, pero al final no pareció encontrar una mejor opción, aunque aún quedaba el asunto de los guardaespaldas y demás, lo cual nos llevó casi toda la noche, en las primeras horas de la madrugada ya lo tenía claro.

Mello se encargaría de Takada mientras que Matt distraía a la mayor cantidad de guardaespaldas posibles, pero eso no bastaría, eran demasiados y al final terminaría acorralado, necesitábamos a alguien más, alguien que pudiéramos usar sin importar mucho si moría o no.

Recordé entonces el truco de mi hermano con Lind L. Taylor, la primera vez que enfrento a Kira en televisión, él había usado a una persona a sabiendas de que iba a morir, lo había hecho para ayudarse. Ahora yo tenía tres hojas de Death Note y una menos no haría la diferencia, además, no tenía opción, necesitaba garantizar la supervivencia de Matt, tendría que usar a alguien de carnada.

Pensé si debía de decírselo a Mello, me pregunté cómo se lo tomaría, seguramente muy mal, pero no había una mejor opción, era eso o la muerte. Y luego estaba Takada, no estaba cien por ciento segura de que Mikami la mataría, pero debía de confiar en que lo haría.

Lo único que esperaba era que Light no sospechara nada, tal vez debía de actuar más encantadora que nunca con él para mantenerlo calmado.

Nada podía salir mal, todo era demasiado meticuloso, un solo error significaría la muerte.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¿Qué les ha parecido?**_ _ **Creo que al final no hare más partes, no solo porque no se me ocurre que más podría escribir con Samanta sino para acabar los fics pendientes.**_

 _ **Hablando del fic, ya he terminado el último capítulo ¿quieren spoiler? Me lo hacen saber y subiré una foto de la primera página que escribí a mi página de Facebook, serán canonizados quienes logren entender mis patas de araña jaja.**_

 _ **Bueno, mientras tanto nos leemos la otra, la verdad me entristece que ya estemos tan cerca del fin, recuerden que quedan dos capítulos, sin tomar en cuenta el epilogo 8yo no puedo con un fanfic sin epilogo, me pone muy mal no escribirlo)**_

 _ **Si les ha gustado el capítulo no olviden dejar su review, añadir a favoritos y seguirme para que no se pierdan ni un solo capítulo de este o de algún otro fanfic. Por cierto, mañana me voy a Toluca México a competir en declamación y oratoria, deséenme éxito, ya les contare que tal me fue.**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


	12. Matsuda

_**N/A: holaaaa, lamento realmente haber tardado tanto, he estado a tope de tareas y de trabajo, pero ya estoy de nuevo por aquí**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que les guste esté capítulo:**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12: Matsuda**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

Los preparativos para el secuestro de Takada estaban totalmente listos, para ese punto la despensa en la que pensaba esconder a los chicos ya estaba adaptada y lista para recibirlos, lo mejor era que al parecer sí que pasaría desapercibida ya que la última vez que fue Matsuda a visitarme ya la había tapado con la alacena y no noto que hacía falta.

Con Matsuda me sentía cada vez mejor, pero un gran sentimiento de culpa se hacía presente a medida que me enamoraba más y más de él. Odiaba de verdad ocultarle cosas, me daba miedo su reacción cuando se enterará que todo ese tiempo en realidad nunca había estado del lado de Light.

Mello me había dicho que si de verdad me gustaba Matsuda debía de decirle la verdad de una buena vez por todas o se lo tomaría peor si se enteraba por las malas, pero a mí me daba miedo, no dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero estaba segura de que no me entendería. A él nunca le habían agradado las sospechas en contra de Light. Además, parte de esa verdad incluía mi romance con Light y eso no me lo perdonaría de ninguna manera, nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero le daban celos el más que evidente interés que Light mostraba hacía mí.

Yo aún me sentía un poco enferma, la vedad me estaba empezando a preocupar, además seguía viendo a mi hermano, definitivamente estaba completamente loca. Lo único bueno que había sacado de todo eso era que había logrado ser convincente cuando le pedí a Light el día libre, le había dicho que descansaría a lo cual estuvo de acuerdo, me dijo que si seguía sintiéndome mal me llevaría a ver al médico.

Una vez que estuve sola en casa llamé a Mello para avisarle que tenía vía libre y que en cuanto terminará su parte del plan podía llegar sin problemas a mi departamento. Respire profundamente y tras darme un poco de valor saque una hoja de death note, tenía que hacerlo o los chicos morirían. Usaría a un hombre condenado a muerte para despistar a los guarda espaldas de Takada.

Esa parte del plan era la que más me había costado resolver, tenía que asegurarme de que ni Takada ni Mikami matarán a esa persona antes y arreglar toda una serie de casualidades para que la muerte sucediera tal y como la había planeado.

Repentinamente oí un ruido a mis espaldas, me sobresalte de tal manera que termine callendome de la silla, con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora gire la vista hacía donde el ruido se había originado, frente a mí estaba el shinigami, hacía mucho que no lo veía y a decir verdad no me molestaba mucho su ausencia, pero ahora sí que me preocupaba su repentina aparición en mi casa.

-Ryuk ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunte temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Yo solo vine a echar un vistazo, Light cree que ocultas algo- lo oí reír, por alguna razón su risa me recordó a la de Beyond, era muy parecida, a decir verdad - ¿qué te traes entre manos?

-Yo... Tú... Tú no tienes por qué decirle a Light nada, no es asunto suyo, además de que... - me interrumpió, al parecer todo eso le estaba siendo divertido en demasía.

-Realmente no me interesa, yo no estoy del lado de Kira ni del de L, solo estoy como mero espectador.

-Y sin embargo haces el trabajo sucio de Light... - Ryuk volvió a reír - ¿qué te da? Yo también puedo darte lo que quieras.

-Ah ¿Sí? ¿Cómo que tienes en mente?

-Tengo dinero, mucho dinero- sus ojos mostraron un ligero atisbo de interés.

-No me interesa algo tan frívolo como el dinero, sino lo que se puede comprar con ese dinero- esta vez fui yo quien se rio, era realmente más fácil de chantajear de lo que pensaba.

-Manzanas... ¿Cuántas me costaran para que no digas nada de lo que has podido ver?

-Con dos costales compras mi absoluto silencio, mi ayuda te costara más cara- sonreí.

\- ¿Solo dos? Bueno, no esta tan mal, trato, te los daré en cuanto tenga tiempo de salir a comprarlos- se volvió a reír, parecía ser que en realidad lo que lo divertía era yo.

-Bueno, como no he visto nada que a Light le interese saber me voy, pero que quede claro que volveré por mis manzanas- asentí ligeramente cuando lo vi salir del lugar atravesando el ventanal.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, eso había estado demasiado cerca, me puse como nota mental ser más cuidadosa en el futuro. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, sentí como el color abandonaba mi cara, apenas tuve tiempo de llegar corriendo al baño, volví el estómago, definitivamente debía de ver al médico.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, cada vez me sentía más nerviosa, vi por la tele la noticia del secuestro de Takada, Matt no debía de tardar mucho en llegar, no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el lugar, y de ver de reojo el televiso, vi como anunciaban el asesinato de uno de los secuestradores, si las cosas habían salido como lo había planeado debía de tratarse del criminal que usé.

Pasó aproximadamente hora y media y Matt no llegaba, comencé a sentirme tan nerviosa que apenas comí algo y para hacerla peor eso lo vomité también. Cuando anunciaron que el camión en el que estaba Takada había sido encontrado en llamas y ano pude más, me disponía a salir a buscar a los chicos. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré de frente con un sudoroso Mello que llevaba prácticamente a rastras a Matt que sangraba profusamente.

Sin pensármelo dos veces tomé el otro brazo del pelirrojo y ayudé a Mello a llevarlo hasta el anexo, lo tumbamos en uno de los catres y de inmediato me incliné hacia él para buscar de donde era que salía tanta sangre, tenía dos heridas de bala, una en la pierna y otra más en el abdomen.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunte mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

-No estoy seguro, lo encontré a penas consiente no muy lejos de aquí- medio asentí -ese maldito demente... La mato haciendo que se suicidara, la hizo prender fuego al tráiler, quería desaparecer todas las pruebas, incluyéndome -dio un puñetazo a la pared, totalmente alterado.

-Mihael, por favor, no ayuda que te pongas así, me pones nerviosa y alteraras a Matt cuando despierte...

-Sé es que despierta- fruncí el ceño.

-Despertará, hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que lo logre, Mello- lo oí maldecir en otro idioma, definitivamente no estaba por la labor de calmarse –mira, hazme un favor, me parece que he dejado la puerta del departamento abierta, ciérrala por favor y si puedes lavar un poco la sangre será de ayuda, conociendo a Light, seguro que viene está noche para cantarme su "victoria" sobre uno de los sucesores de mi hermano- tras un gruñido de molestia Mello salió del lugar y al fin me pude concentrar.

Afortunadamente las heridas de Matt no eran tan graves como parecía y había sido capaz de detener la sangre. Las balas además de no haber tocado nada importante no habían penetrado tanto y había podido extraerlas sin tener que jugar a la cirujana. Tras ponerle suero y otros medicamentos para evitar la fiebre, el dolor y una infección, entre otras cosas deje a Matt para que descansara.

En la sala Mello estaba terminando lo que le había pedido refunfuñando algo que yo entendí algo como "casi muero y me convierten en sirvienta". Al notar mi presencia me vio ansioso, me acerque a él.

-Matt está bien, estoy segura de que se recuperara- finalmente el alivio cruzo su rostro –gracias por tu ayuda, deberías de darte un baño para quitarte la sangre.

-Tú también deberías, chica, pareces una carnicera- me reí ligeramente.

En ese mismo momento, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer un movimiento más la puerta del departamento de abrió. Mi corazón se detuvo de momento, Mello se puso pálido. Alce mi vista a la puerta, esperando ver a un Light con el rostro descompuesto por la ira. En lugar de eso vi a Matsuda, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ninguno se movió, al cabo de unos segundos Mello se giró lentamente, el rostro de Matsuda se deformo en una mueca de enojo. Vio con odio a Mello, entonces lo entendí, ahí estaba yo parada con cara de espanto cubierta de sangre y Mello, a quién Matsuda creía una persona peligrosa. Me acerqué rápidamente a él cuando vi que hizo el ademán de ir hacía Mello.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? - preguntó intentando esquivarme para ir en dirección a Mello.

\- No es lo que crees, Matsuda, él incapaz de herirme, déjame explicarte...

\- ¡¿Explicar qué?!- grito haciendo que me sobresaltara, nunca lo había oído gritar de esa manera - ¡¿por qué estás cubierta de sangre?!

-Por favor, intenta calmarte...- miró a Mello con odió, de inmediato me gire a él -por favor, ve a darte esa ducha en el baño del cuarto de invitados, luego vas con Matt, cerrare después, no tardes por favor- de inmediato él me obedeció.

En seguida sentí que Matsuda tomó mi brazo y me llevo a mi cuarto, estaba furioso de verdad, no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarme. En cuanto me soltó y para retrasar el momento de las explicaciones me dedique a sacar ropa limpia y luego me disponía a huir al cuarto de baño, pero Matsuda me lo impidió tomando con una fuerza que yo no le conocía mi muñeca.

-Por favor, deja que me dé un baño, no me tardo, lo prometo, solo quiero quitarme la sangre- no estaba de acuerdo, pero el final me soltó sin decir nada.

Me duche rápidamente para luego salir a toda prisa del cuarto, Matsuda salió tras de mí, a cada minuto que pasaba parecía más y más enojado, fui a la cocina, Mello ya estaba en el anexo, le hice una seña de que no hiciese ruido el asintió y tras darme a entender que cuidaría de Matt cubrí la puerta con la alacena.

Me dirigía la sala con Matsuda aún pegado a mis talones. Lo vi retorciendo el collar que me colgaba del cuello a mas no poder. Podía oír a Elle diciéndome: "Lo ves, tus manos siempre te traicionan cuando estás nerviosa"

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Ese tipo es peligroso, por su culpa murió el jefe Yagami, secuestro a Takada y seguro fue quién le prendió fuego!

-No fue él, ese fue Light...

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Él es Kira, me lo dijo la noche antes de la muerte de mi hermano! Yo solo estoy ayudando a sus sucesores a acabar con su asesino- su mandíbula se tensó –escúchame, te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad...

\- ¡No! Esto no tiene sentido, mientes, Light no es Kira, el jefe lo dijo antes de morir- me acerque a él para tomar sus manos y así calmarlo, pero no me lo permitió - me crees idiota ¿verdad?

-No, nunca he hecho eso y nunca lo hare, lo sabes perfectamente- él negó levemente –Touta, por favor, créeme.

-Si Light se entera que tienes a ese escondido aquí- no, eso sí que no, de ninguna manera lo permitiría.

\- ¡No se lo contaras! Te lo advierto.

-Maldita sea, Samanta, no le voy a dar la espalda de la manera en la que tú lo estás haciendo, Light es nuestro líder...

\- ¿Y? Yo soy tu novia, deberías de creerme a mí antes que a cualquier otra persona- se llevó las manos a la cabeza –no me vas a creer de ninguna manera, no importa de qué manera te lo diga, no importa que llore e incluso que te lo suplique, no me vas a creer- las lágrimas empezaron a surcar mis mejillas, me dolía que me viera con tal desprecio, que no me creyera.

-Sammy...- empezó, ya me había llamado por mi diminutivo, la cosa se estaba calmando, me daba la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar como personas maduras, pero para mí mala suerte la puerta se abrió y Light entro.

Pude notar que no le gustó nada ver a Matsuda de inmediato, solo eso me faltaba. Matsuda por su parte frunció el ceño, no necesitaba ser un genio para averiguar que le había mentido cuando le había dicho que entre Light y yo no había nada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Matsuda? - pregunto con un tono de voz sorprendentemente tranquilo.

-Pensé que alguien debía de avisarle de la muerte de Mello, perdón se me extralimité- me sentí un poco aliviada, al menos no me delataría -me retiro, nos veremos mañana, Samanta.

Sin moverme vi a Matsuda salir del departamento, Light de inmediato se acercó a mí, su rostro me decía lo furioso que estaba. A penas me moví cuando me tomo con violencia de los brazos. Cerré los ojos, no podía dejar de llorar, me dolía pensar que entre Matsuda y yo ya no habría nada, que todo había terminado.

Light no dejaba de gritarme lo mucho que lo enfurecía el hecho de que Matsuda me haya visitado. Pero luego de unos minutos, para mi sorpresa, sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos. No le respondí ni me moví.

-Lo siento, Alice, soy un insensible, entiendo que Mello era importante para ti, pero interfería en los planes del nuevo mudo, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Sí- respondí con la voz débil –te juro que Matsuda vino a lo que te dijo- él asintió.

\- ¿Ya no te sientes enferma? - negué con la cabeza, la verdad me sentía peor que en la mañana, la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía nauseas –de todos modos, cuando acabemos con Near te llevare al médico.

-Estoy bien, no hace falta- Light negó levemente y tras besarme susurro cerca de mis labios:

-Llevamos casi cinco años juntos y no te has embarazado, eso no me gusta- sentí que comenzaba a sudar, los hijos nunca formaron parte de mis planes en ningún momento de mi vida.

-Esto no es cosa simple, los hijos vienen cuando el momento es preciso- Light sonrió con indulgencia.

-Lo intentaría ahora mismo, pero debo irme, mi diosa, se acerca el día de la reunión y debo de ultimar los detalle- asentí levemente –por cierto, una vez que acabemos con esto realizaras los juicios, así que vete haciendo a la idea.

-Lo que tú digas- Light sonrió antes de besarme con pasión, su lengua acarició a la mía, me apego a su cuerpo, le respondí lo mejor que pude, noté que sus besos ya no me gustaban y que sus caricias ya no me incitaban a desear más.

-Te amo, Alice- dijo antes de darme un beso en la cabeza y salir del lugar.

Suspiré profundamente, no podía dejar de llorar por más que lo intentaba, me senté lentamente en el sofá, definitivamente ese no era mi mejor día. Al cabo de unos minutos decidí llamar a Matsuda para intentar aclarar las cosas, pero no me cortaba la llamada sin siquiera contestar, lo hice unas cincuenta veces obteniendo un resultado similar.

Luego de un último intento prepara algo de cenar para los chicos, Matt seguía dormido y Mello me vio atentamente. Intente ignorarlo mientras revisan a Matt. Al menos no tenía fiebre y las heridas lucían bien.

-Si le llega a subir la temperatura no dudes en decírmelo de inmediato, también hay que cuidar una posible infección- él asintió -deberías de dormir, es tarde y fue un día muy largo.

-Lo siento, Alice- lo mire con las cejas arqueadas –yo creía que tú de alguna manera disfrutabas de la compañía de Yagami, pero luego de oír la manera en la que te grito entendí que ese tipo solo te hace la vida miserable y aun así tú lo soportas para mantener la cara.

-No es tan asombroso como suena, no te voy a mentir, muchas veces disfrute su compañía.

-Pero no te gusta, lo sé porque cuando llego ese idiota...- lo interrumpí.

-No le digas así, porque a pesar de ser un poco despistado, Matsuda no tiene nada de idiota.

-Ya, cuando llego Matsuda me di cuenta de que es importante para ti y por eso temías que se enterase de todo, porque sus ideales están demasiado arraigados- asentí.

-Pero tenías razón, pude evitar este problema si hubiera sido sincera con él- iba a responderme, pero lo interrumpí -por favor, duérmete, debes de descansar.

-Gracias por todo- volví a asentir.

Al salir del lugar volví a tapar la despensa y una vez más intenté llamar a Matsuda, siguió sin contestarme, pero esta vez dejo que entrara el buzón de voz, seguramente era mi única oportunidad para decirle todo lo que traía en mente, así que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad.

 _ **Matsuda POV**_

Es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar de un momento a otro, hace menos de tres horas iba camino al departamento de quien yo creía era la única persona en la que podía confiar. lo más chocante no había sido ver mi ver a Mello ahí, tampoco fue ver a un chico moribundo escondido en la alacena de la cocina, ni siquiera había sido el hecho que Samanta ayudara a Mello a esconderse de Kira, lo que más me había dolido fue ver entrar a Light sin más en su departamento, como si fuera su casa.

Siempre supe que entre ellos había algo desde antes de la muerte de Ryuzaki, incluso cuando empezamos a salir juntos Samanta y yo, pero es diferente solo tener sospechas a verlo con tus propios ojos.

Durante todo ese tiempo Samanta no dejo de llamarme y yo solo colgué sin siquiera molestarme en contestarle. No estaba de humor para explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, por mi cabeza rondaban las palabras de Samanta.

¿Light era Kira? Yo no quería creerlo, me parecía imposible, Light no parecía de esa clase de personas, no me parecía el tipo de asesino a sangre fría, además, aún podía oír las últimas palabras del jefe en mi cabeza.

Una vez en mi departamento me deje caer en la cama, estuve contemplando el techo, perdido en mis pensamientos un buen rato hasta que mi celular, el cual deje en una mesita junto a la puerta sonó de nuevo, solo que esta vez no fui para cortar la llamada.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a sonar para avisarme que tenía un mensaje de voz. Pasados unos minutos me levante y tome el teléfono con la intención de borrar el mensaje, pero al final la curiosidad me pudo y escuche el mensaje. La voz de Samanta se oía ronca, probablemente de tanto llorar, lo cual hizo que se me hundiera aún más el corazón. escuche con atención el mensaje.

 _Hola, sé que estás ahí, te conozco, seguramente en este momento estás en tu cama acostado boca arriba en tu cama, viendo el techo mientras intentas poner en orden tus pensamientos tras lo ocurrido hoy. lo lamento, de verdad que lo siento mucho, sé que te dientas mal, te mentí en muchas cosas y no te culpo si decides odiarme, yo también me odio._

 _te debo muchas explicaciones y no tengo idea de por dónde empezar, pero bueno, hare lo mejor que pueda. Mello y Matt son dos chicos que conozco desde que eran muy niños, al igual que a Near. No podía dejarlos morir, todo esto lo planeo Mello para darle a Near la oportunidad para acabar el caso._

 _Light planea matarlos el día de la reunión, a todos, incluyéndolos a ustedes. Seguramente no me creerás, pero por favor, piensa que no eres idiota, Light es Kira, sé que es difícil de digerir, pero es la verdad, solo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Sobre lo demás, lo nuestro, en eso nunca te mentí, yo te amo, sé que casi nunca te lo dije y ahora me arrepiento de habérmelo guardado, entre Light y yo si hay algo, no busco justificarme, pero necesitaba que confiara en mí y como bien me lo dijiste una vez, le gusto y no encontré otra manera más que jugando su juego. Repito, no te culpo si decides odiarme, de hecho, tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, solo prométeme que vas a pensar en lo que te dije. Descansa, yo también intentare hacerlo. Te amo, Touta._

Me quede de pie, mirando el teléfono, no sabía que penar ni que hacer, me gustaba mucho Samanta, pero no quería creer todo lo que me había dicho en persona y por medio del mensaje. era demasiado para procesaren un momento y la mayoría no las quería creer. Visto así, solo tenía dos opciones, creerle a ella o seguir siendo devoto a Light, que, sobre todo, era hijo del jefe Yagami y cintra eso no podía luchar, él había dicho que Light no era Kira y yo le creía y solo me haría cambiar de opinión algo mucho más crucial que la palabra de Samanta, así que no, no le creía a ella.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **N/A: Hola de nuevo, pues, así están las cosas, úes, los chicos están a salvo, pero la vida de Sammy va de mal en peor.**_

 _ **Pues nada, solo me queda recordarles que tomando en cuenta el epilogo solo nos quedan dos capítulos de esté fic (voy a llorar)**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado mucho esté capítulo, no olviden dejar reviews y nos leemos la otra. muchas gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


	13. Nuevo mundo

_**N/A: ¡Último capítulo! Sin tomar en cuenta el epilogo, claro está, es bastante largo. Bueno, por falta de tiempo esta vez no puedo responder a sus reviews, pero les agradezco enormemente su apoyo. En la última parte del capítulo me inspire con la canción de vocaloid Lovelessxxx, les recomiendo oirla. Espero que les guste esté capítulo:**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 13: Nuevo mundo**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

A la mañana siguiente estaba lista para el trabajo antes de que sonara el despertador. La verdad es que no había logrado dormir en toda la noche. Luego de lavarme una vez más la cara me mire al espejo, nunca había lucido tan cansada en mi vida.

Una vez en la cocina abrí la puerta del anexo, Mello estaba ya despierto al igual que Matt, lo cual me ayudo a aliviarme un poco. Él al parecer no reparo en mi presencia ya que estaba jugando con una consola portátil. Si tenía la fuerza para moverse como un loco y gesticular mientras jugaba significaba que definitivamente se sentía bien.

En cuanto Mello noto que estaba ahí puso los ojos en blanco y miro en dirección a Matt quién seguía en lo suyo, no pude evitar reírme un poco, realmente no tenía remedio, pero al menos era autentico, siempre había sido así y al parecer nada en el mundo lo haría cambiar.

-Qué bueno verte despierto, Matt- él pelirrojo levanto la cabeza y me volteo a ver, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Pero si es mi salvadora- Mello le arrojo una almohada a la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo, perro, que fui yo quien te trajo aquí cuando estabas moribundo ahí afuera- gruño el rubio con un gesto molesto.

-Sí, pero no fueron tus lindas manos las que me curaron- me reí ligeramente mientras que Mello amenazaba a Matt con arrojarle otra cosa a la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, luego se matan, ahora me gustaría revisar que tal van esas heridas, Matt, luego preparo el desayuno.

Tras revisar a Matt pude ver que las heridas estaban comenzando a curar correctamente, al menos teníamos una buena noticia, aun así, le dejé los medicamentos puestos y tras explicarle a Mello como ponerle más me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno con él detrás de mí, sin embargo, apenas llegué me entraron de nuevo las náuseas y apenas llegué al fregadero.

De inmediato Mello se quedó paralizado con cara de no saber qué hacer, en cuanto me recupere me lave la cara y me enjuague la boca, realmente no entendía que era lo que me sucedía últimamente, en cuanto sentí que las manos me dejaban de sudar y que el color regresaba a mi cara me apoyé en la barra.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupado.

-Descuida, creo que tantos años de estrés me están pasando factura- Mello no parecía dar crédito a mis palabras.

-Ya, claro...

-Mira, no estoy de humor ¿De acuerdo? - él asintió, pero aun así no parecía para nada convencido de mis palabras.

Luego de preparar el desayuno y algo para que los chicos comieran más tarde intente comer algo para convencer a Mello y a mí de que estaba bien. Logre que el desayuno se quedara en mi estomago lo cual me alivio. Revisé por última vez a Matt y luego me dirigí a trabajar.

Nunca me había sentido tan alterada, me preguntaba como actuaría cuando Matsuda me viera y cómo reaccionaría él. Sentí ganas de llorar, jamás me había dolido tanto una ruptura. Cuando Beyond me dejo más que dolor había sentido rabia. La muerte de Reiji me había trastocado, pero me sentía más culpable que triste y ahora, con lo ocurrido entre Matsuda y yo me sentía terrible, nunca había entendido de todo a que se referían las personas cunado decían que tenían el corazón roto hasta entonces.

En cuanto llegué a mi destino vi que solo estaba Light y Aizawa presentes, sentía el ambiente tenso, definitivamente las cosas estaban fatales en todas partes. Sentí a Aizawa barrerme con la mirada, definitivamente no confiaba en mí, por otra parte, Light me sonrío ligeramente, yo no le devolví el gesto, no me sentía capaz de ser para nada convincente.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos apareció Matsuda e Ide aparecieron, note que Matsuda parecía tan cansado como yo, intente hacer contacto visual con él, pero se las arregló para evitarlo, me sentí exasperada, era realmente testarudo cuando se lo proponía.

EL resto del día paso casi de la misma manera, Matsuda me evitaba y buscaba bajo cualquier medio quedarse a solas conmigo y evitaba tener que hablarme, lo cual solo ayudaba a sentirme peor. Al final del día me sentía peor que el día anterior, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Light, quien insistió en que debía de ir a ver a un doctor, al final fui solo para que me dejara en paz y para evitar las miradas acusadoras de Matsuda.

En el medico me hicieron varias preguntas de rutina y me practicaron un examen de sangre, me dijeron que me llamarían al día siguiente para decirme los resultados, tras llamar a Light para decirle lo que me habían dicho me informo que esa noche se quedaría trabajando en los últimos detalles para la reunión y que no se pasaría por mi departamento esa noche, lo cual me alivio, al menos tendría una noche tranquila.

Una vez en el departamento salude apresuradamente a los chicos. Matt se encontraba mejor, aunque debía de permanecer en cama un poco más de tiempo para evitar una recaído, lo cual le agrado ya que implicaba tener libertad total de jugar día y noche. Mello por su parte lucía estresado, dicho en sus propias palabras, odiaba estar escondido como un cobarde mientras que los demás hacíamos el trabajo.

No sabía que hacer ni decir para hacerle entender que lo que había hecho había sido de gran ayuda y que probablemente había evitado una tragedia. Pero por otra parte lo entendía, seguramente yo me sentiría igual de estar en la misma situación. Entonces entendí algo, Near era el que más se parecía a Elle, su actitud era más pasiva, se tomaba las cosas con calma y pensaba detenidamente las cosas antes de actuar, por otra parte, Mello se parecía más a mí, era impulsivo, tenía la necesidad de estar en el centro de la acción y no se conformaba con estar al margen.

Estaba pensando en ello mientras que Mello seguía despotricando cuando sentí nauseas, apenas llegué al lavabo. Sentía que me temblaba el cuerpo y como un sudor frío recorría mi frente. Mello de inmediato seso con sus reclamos y me ayudo a llegar al sofá. Le agradecí con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Sam? - me encogí de hombros, no tenía idea, más bien, no quería pensarlo demasiado, ya comenzaba a tener mis sospechas y a atar cabos y la idea me resultaba sinceramente desagradable.

-No quiero ni pensarlo para ser honesta- Mello enarco una ceja, claramente no comprendía a que me refería -creo que estoy embarazada.

-No jodas, vas a tener un hijo de Yagami- me encogí de hombros, no estaba muy segura de ello, después de todo Light ya lo había dicho, llevábamos más de cinco años juntos y no había pasado nada y con Matsuda ya había tenido un par de encuentros, pero me era difícil pensar en ello tomando en cuenta que él estaba furioso conmigo.

-Soy una idiota, no sé cómo es que me metí en este lio para empezar, nunca debí de haber tenido nada ni con Light ni con Matsuda, debí de haber muerto junto con mi hermano y Watari, las cosas seguramente irían mejor para todos.

-No digas tonterías, de haber sido así, seguramente Matt y yo estaríamos muertos ahora y el algodón estaría a nada de ser asesinado también.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, no entendía que me pasaba, nunca había sido tan llorona en mi vida, me sentía ridícula, pero debía de tener algún sentido para Mello, ya que en lugar de cuestionarme el porqué de mis lágrimas pasó un brazo por mis hombros, yo recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, realmente me hacía falta sentir una muestra de cariño, que alguien me comprendiera, porque ni yo misma lo hacía.

-Nos jodieron la vida a lo lindo ¿Verdad?

-Ya lo dijiste, no imagino ahora mismo nada peor- dije mientras intentaba limpiar mis lágrimas.

\- ¿Las cosas con Matsuda se arreglaron?

-Ni siquiera quiere verme, creo que no hay forma de solucionarlo- Mello gruño ligeramente.

-Es un idiota- me reí ligeramente antes de separarme de él.

-No le digas así- Mello puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te hace sufrir y lo defiendes, no hay ni quien te entienda.

-Lo sé, pero bueno, no yo misma me entiendo, pero, en fin, debería de preparar la cena.

Luego de preparar la cena comí tranquilamente con los chicos. Ya solo faltaban un día para la reunión con Near. Me preguntaba si debía de llamarlo para saber cómo iba con sus preparativos, pero para empezar no sabía si me contestaría siquiera, definitivamente no confiaba en mí y cualquier cosa que le dijera podía tomarlo a mal.

Pasé otra noche en la que apenas y dormí, al día siguiente, tras arreglarme decidí llamar al médico para saber los resultados de los análisis, me sentía nerviosa a mas no poder, en cuanto di mis datos me hicieron esperar en la línea, mientras esperaba recibí un mensaje de Light diciéndome que pasaría por mí en cinco minutos. Me apresure a decirle a los chicos para que evitaran hacer ruido y tras tapar la entrada al anexo volvía a la sala, donde finalmente me dieron los resultados, fue cuando me confirmaron mi mayor temor.

Oí al médico hablar y hablar al otro lado de la línea, pero no podía poder atención a lo que me decía, no quería creer que eso me estaba pasando a mí y tras terminar de darme todas las indicaciones e insistirme que hiciera una cita lo antes posible me felicito, lo cual me revolvió más el estómago, eso no me podía estar pasando a mí.

Corte la llamada al tiempo que la puerta del departamento se abrió, Light me sonrió antes de acercarse a mí para besarme. No pude devolverle el beso, aún me sentía bastante impactada. Lo vi fruncir el ceño, obviamente no le había gustado que no le respondiera ni buscara más.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

-Me llamo el médico para darme los resultados- Light enarco una ceja –estoy embarazada.

Vi como sonreía, le había gustado la noticia claramente, lo cual no me extraño. Sentí como me abrazaba y basaba mi cuello ligeramente. Yo apenas me moví, no quería ese contacto, deseaba que todo eso fuese una pesadilla horrible.

-Se que estas asustada, pero descuida, sé que todo estará bien- susurro Light en mi oído, parecía sincero, lo cual me preocupo ¿realmente le gustaba a este chico? -te amo, mi diosa.

-Yo también- murmuré lo más convincente que pude.

\- ¿Quieres tomarte el día?

-No, si no te molesta, me gustaría que segamos con nuestra vida normal hasta después de la reunión con Near- Light asintió completamente de acuerdo conmigo.

-Tienes razón, Alice, por el momento hemos de ser discretos- suspire aliviada –vayámonos entonces- tomo mi mano de forma firme y salimos del lugar.

El día me pareció eterno y realmente tortuoso, las cosas seguían igual, Aizawa lanzando miradas desconfiadas y Matsuda ignorándome completamente. Esa noche Light dejo que todos fueran a casa para descansar, yo me vi obligada a quedarme en el departamento de Light. donde tras un par de horas hablando y luego de que me obligara a comer algo termine acostándome de nuevo con Light.

A la mañana siguiente fui a mi departamento a cambiarme. Matt estaba mucho mejor y al fin me anime a quitarle el suero y los medicamentos, aunque insistí en que se tomara las cosas con calma un poco más. Mello me vio preocupado, le asegure que me encontraba bien, aunque era una mentira descarada, en mi rostro se notaba que no estaba para nada bien. Para zanjar el tema decidí hablar de lo que harías una vez terminara la reunión, sin importar el resultado de esta.

Si ganaba Near iría directamente a mi departamento por ellos y regresaríamos juntas a Inglaterra en cuanto Matt estuviera en condiciones para viajar en avión, pero si Light ganaba ellos debían de irse solos, habíamos acordado una hora límite para que me esperaran ya que dudaba poder comunicarme con ello o ir a verlos en caso de que Kira ganara.

Mello parecía preocupado por mí, peor le aseguro que no debía de estarlo, no importaba que pasara, yo estaría bien, Light sabía de mi embarazo y no me mataría por ese motivo, ya que él deseaba eso, un heredero y si Near ganaba solo me bastaba con explicar todo lo que sabía para salvarme.

Cuando faltaba una hora y media para la reunión con Near me dirigí con los demás. Una vez ahí Light llamó a Near para asegurarse de que ya había dejado ir a Misa, tras hablar con ella supimos que se encontraba en un hotel a salvo. Luego hablamos con Mogi para que nos diera la clave para abrir la caja fuerte donde se encontraba la libreta.

Aizawa sería quien la llevaría, además, iría con Light al sitio de la reunión junto con Ide, yo me iría con Matsuda, lo cual me hizo sentir muy nerviosa. mientras que Matsuda conducía en total silencio no podía dejar de retorcer mi collar, quería hablar con él, hacerle entender que todo lo que había hecho tenía el propósito de derrotar a Light, pero, para empezar, él no creía que él era Kira.

-Matsuda...- llame con algo de temor, él me ignoro –Matsuda, por favor.

\- ¿Qué?

-No me odies, por favor- pedí conteniendo mis lágrimas.

-Dijiste que tenía derecho a odiarte.

-Lo sé, pero me duele tu indiferencia, yo no quería que pasara todo esto- Matsuda pareció pensar lo que dije, se pasó una mano por su cabello.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú ya estabas con Light ¿Con que objeto decidiste salir conmigo?

-Con ninguno, lo juro, simplemente me enamore de ti, quien me gusta eres tú, no Light- él negó ligeramente –créeme, por favor, nunca había sentido algo como esto por nadie, nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto que alguien me creyera.

-No sé qué pensar, Samanta, no fue muy agradable ver a Light entrar, así como así en tu departamento y tampoco me gusta que lo acuses de ser Kira... - lo interrumpí.

-Pero es que él es Kira ¿De qué manera quieres que te lo diga?

-No te creo, el jefe dijo que él no era KIra ¿cómo explicas eso? - pregunto alzando un poco la voz.

-Él había renunciado a la propiedad de la death note previendo eso, lleva consigo siempre algo de la libreta para no perder sus recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido y seguir siendo Kira- Matsuda no dijo nada –maldita sea, ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga?!

\- ¡Que me entiendas! Confiaba en ti y además Creo en Light, él no es capaz de...

\- ¡Él no es el señor Yagami, Matsuda! Lamentablemente Light no tiene nada de él, te aseguro que no le importa ni lo más mínimo su muerte, así como no le importa tener que quitarlos del camino para lograr su objetivo- lo vi fruncir el ceño, definitivamente no debí de haber mencionado al señor Yagami.

\- ¡Ya sé que Light no es su padre, no soy tan idiota! - comencé a sentirme verdaderamente exasperada, definitivamente no se podía hablar con él en ese estado u tampoco le iba a suplicar más, quería salvar un poco de dignidad.

\- ¡Pues en este momento pienso que de verdad eres estúpido! ¡Piensa por ti mismo por una vez en tu vida! ¡¿Qué ganaría yo con mentirte?! Mi familia está muerta, L y Watari eran lo último que me quedaba en este mundo, Light solo ve en mí una cara bonita que presumirle al mundo si es que gana, contigo era diferente, en el tiempo que salimos juntos me hiciste sentir como nunca antes me había sentido, sabes bien que disfrutaba de tu compañía, que compartí contigo varias cosas que no le había confiado nunca a nadie- Matsuda no dijo nada –escucha, en menos de una hora nuestras vidas cambiaran, pase lo que pase, esta es nuestra última oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, de que confíes en mí, si no me quieres creer, bien, no me importa, solo te advierto que sin importar el resultado entre nosotros no puede ni habrá nada.

Esta vez me volteó a ver sorprendido, gesticulo, intentando articular palabras, parecía estar llevando a cabo una guerra interior muy intensa, lo mire, esperando y desesperando, no había manera, él no cambiaría de opinión.

-Bien, definitivamente se acabó- dije volviendo a ver al frente.

-Pero yo no quiero que acabe así- susurro –entiéndeme, no es fácil para mí, el jefe Yagami fue mi mentor y un gran apoyo durante años, a Light también lo conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo que a ti y cambiar el concepto que tengo de él en cuestión de minutos me es realmente complicado.

-Lo entiendo, pero eso no cambia lo que dije.

-Pero, Sammy...- lo interrumpí mirándolo furiosa, no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para esperar a que se aclarara.

-Te pido que no me llames así de nuevo, tu y yo a partir de hoy no somos más que compañeros de trabajo, ya me cansé de rogarte- vi como sus manos apretaban el volante, pero sin embargo no dijo nada y siguió conduciendo en total silencio.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar de la reunión, Aizawa entro a revisar, yo me quede cerca de Light para ir empezando a hacerme a la idea en caso de que todo saliera mal. Matsuda se quedó con Ide hablando un poco más lejos, Light me sonrió triunfante, totalmente seguro de su victoria, le devolví la sonrisa sin más remedio.

En cuanto Aizawa confirmo que Near y los miembros del SPK se encontraban en el lugar entramos, el corazón bombeaba con fuerza en mi pecho. Una vez en el interior reconocí a los miembros de la SPK, a Mogi y a Near, quien estaba sentado en el suelo usando una máscara con la cara de L.

-Ellos son los miembros de la SPK y el que está en el suelo usando la máscara es Near- informe a los otros, vi a Matsuda fruncir el ceño.

\- ¡¿Oigan solo a mí me molesta la situación?! Él puede acusar de ser Kira y sin embargo se protege usando una máscara.

-Esto- dijo Near señalando el objeto –solo es una precaución para asegurarnos de que Kira no está entre nosotros, dejemos que pase una hora, no que sean mejor treinta minutos antes de revelarles mi rostro- Matsuda gruño, pero no hubo otra opción.

El tiempo me pareció eterno, claramente Near estaba haciendo tiempo para esperar a que llegara Mikami. Una vez que pasaron aproximadamente 40 minutos Matsuda volvió a reclamar y Near finalmente se quitó la máscara, sonrió de un modo similar al de L, lo cual claramente no le hizo gracia a Light.

-Y ¿Qué es lo que esperamos? - pregunto Light tranquilamente.

-Esperamos la llegada de x-Kira, intentará matar a todos menos a Kira, al final, el nombre que no este escrito será el culpable, tendrá que abrir la puerta para ver en el interior, así que les pido que si ven que está se mueve, aunque sea un centímetro, no hagan nada para impedirlo.

Todos parecían sorprendidos por esta declaración, de reojo vi como la puerta del almacén se abría ligeramente, mi pulso se aceleró, oía como la pluma escribía frenéticamente. Matsuda intento sacar su arme, pero Rester se lo impidió apuntándole con la suya. Near aseguro que nadie moriría porque había modificado la libreta, vi a Light sonreír ligeramente triunfante. En cuanto termino de escribir todos lucían más nerviosos que nunca.

-Teru Mikami, por favor, entra- pidió Near, no hubo respuesta.

-Teru Mikami ¿verdad? Puedes entrar por favor- pidió Light, esta vez él obedeció, perecía realemente un lunático - ¿hace cuánto tiempo escribiste nuestros nombres?

-Hace 34 segundos- dijo viendo su reloj –36, 37... - comence a temblar mientras que Light parecía aguantarse la risa –38... - vi a Matsuda cubrirse el cabeza aterrado lo cual me hizo sentir mal por él, no podía imaginar el miedo que tenía -39... - Light sonrió triunfante hacia Near.

-Bien, Near, parece que he ganado- dijo con una mirada de triunfo.

\- ¡40! - Matsuda grito, la lluvia que momentos atrás caía afuera se detuvo, nadie se movió por unos segundos, nos miramos mutuamente.

-Seguimos vivos- asevero Matsuda –más de un minuto y seguimos vivios.

\- ¿No había dicho que nadie moriría? - preguntó Near con aburrimiento, Light tenía muy mala vara y miro frenético a Mikami.

-No lo entiendo, Dios, hice todo lo que me pediste- exclamo Mikami.

-Rester, Gevanni, arréstenlo- ordeno Near, Mikami soltó la libreta la cual cayo con un ruido sordo al piso –Gevanni, la libreta por favor- pidió Near extendiendo la mano –puedo confirmar que los primeros nombres son de mi equipo y los demás son los de la fuerza, especial, solo faltan los de Yagami y Samanta, aunque debo de agregar que fue gracias a ella que se aclararon muchas cosas respecto a esta reunión, además Mikami llamó a Yagami Dios, asunto resuelto.

\- ¡No! - grito Light - ¡Esto es una trampa! ¿No es raro que nadie muriera a pesar de que sus nombres están en la libreta? ¡Esto es un truco de Near para incriminarme!

-Dije que nadie moriría porque modifique la libreta- insistió Near.

-No, tu no...

-Bien, pon atención aquí- dijo señalando uno de los márgenes de la libreta, el nombre y causa de muerte de Takada estaban ahí, Light miró con odio a Mikami –fue gracias a Mello, cuando secuestro a Takada, Mikami fue al banco, según nuestra vigilancia el solo iba al banco una vez al mes y su segunda visita hizo que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Es mentira- insistió, miro a Mikami –yo no conozco a este hombre, no sé quién es- a Mikami se le descompuso el gesto, eso definitivamente no lo esperaba.

-Se acabo, Light- susurro Aizawa – todos oímos a Namikawa llamarte, Dios y además declaraste tu victoria.

-Bien, es verdad, yo soy Kira y soy el Dios de este nuevo mundo, desde que encontré la death note hace tantos años me propuse crear un nuevo mundo libre del mal, donde solo personas a quien yo juzgue buenas y justas vivan en paz, el mundo está podrido y debe de ser purgado, por eso me propuse ser el que se encargara de esta tarea- me volteó a ver –Y tú, traidora, te ordeno que los mates a todos en este mismo instante- negué con la cabeza.

-No eres más que un asesino- susurre –jure que pagarías por la muerte de mi hermano y de Watari, el que merece morir eres tú- Light frunció el ceño, vi a Matsuda dejarse caer de rodillas, derrotado, Mogi se acercó a Light para esposarlo, pero este se alejó aterrado.

-Se acabo, Light, Near ha ganado- dijo Aizawa tratando de acercarse tambien.

-No, no ha terminado- aseguro llevando su mano a su reloj, mi mente de inmediato reacciono, me sentí estúpida por haberlo olvidado.

\- ¡Tiene un pedazo en el reloj! - grité, una bala impacto en su mano haciéndolo soltar la pluma con la que había comenzado a escribir, vi hacia el origen del disparo, me sorprendo al ver a Matsuda.

\- ¡¿Entonces todo fue en vano?! ¡¿Qué hay de tu padre?! - exclamo Light con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Mi padre, Soichiro Yagami Sí, Matsuda, en este mundo hay ilusos como él luchando por un falso concepto de justicia, pero sé que tú crees en Kira, que lo entiendes, así que mata a todos- exclamo, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por el rostro de Matsuda.

\- ¡¿Lo llamas iluso ahora?! Después de todo lo que hizo por ti- exclamo, Light frunció el ceño y tras unos segundos comenzó a escribir con su propia sangre.

Matsuda disparo más veces, parecía totalmente fuera se si, comenzó a acercarse a él, con la intención de rematarlo. Me puse frente a él, para intentar detenerlo, pero al final necesité de la ayuda de Mogi y Aizawa para frenarlo. Tome su rostro entre mis manos.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, no seas tú un asesino- lo vi dejarse caer, para ese punto su llanto era incontrolable, mientras que Light no dejaba de quejarse de dolor.

-No puede ser... - murmuro –haz algo, por favor, Samanta... Misa... Takada...- lo miré a los ojos, parecía más indefenso que nunca –por favor Samanta, creía que me amabas, negué con la cabeza, no podía seguir ahí, así que me dirigí a la salida.

Sentí la mano de Matsuda intentar tomar mi muñeca, pero me zafé de inmediato, lo último que oí fue su voz llamándome, pero seguí mi camino. Con esas heridas Light moriría pronto y Near estaba a salvo. Debía de ir con Mello y Matt.

Luego de unos minutos caminando oí pasos acercándose, seguí caminando hasta que la mano de Matsuda me tomo del brazo y me hizo voltear a verlo. Intente quitármelo de encima, pero el me atrajo a él para besarme.

-Por favor, perdóname, debí de haberte creído- no dije nada –no te vayas.

-Debo hacerlo

-No, te lo pido por favor, me equivoque y lo reconozco, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas- sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

-No puedo quedarme, Matsuda, entiéndelo, Mello y Matt me necesitan aún y quiero volver a casa- negó con la cabeza –no lo hagas más difícil, por favor, debemos de seguir nuestros caminos por ahora, estoy segura de que si debemos de estar juntos eventualmente nos reencontraremos.

-Te amo, Sammy- susurro antes de darme un corto beso y finalmente soltarse, acaricie su mejilla por última vez.

-También te amo, por eso me voy, tu mereces más- él no dijo nada y yo continúe mi camino, sintiendo el corazón hecho pedazos.

* * *

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno, solo nos queda el epilogo, sin más que decir espero les haya gustado a pesar de todo este capítulo, si es así dejen sus reviews, nos leemos la otra.**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


	14. Epílogo

_**N/A: Finalmente él último capítulo de Entre la luz y la oscuridad. Me siento muy orgullosa de mi misma.**_

 _ **Más abajo les tengo noticias, mientras tanto, disfruten**_

 _ **Epilogo**_

 _ **Samanta POV**_

Han pasado aproximadamente tres años desde que acabo el caso Kira. La muerte de Light trajo consigo el repentino suicidio tanto de Mikami como de Misa, el del fiscal me tomo completamente por sorpresa puesto que me parecía una persona demasiado calculadora como para caer en una desesperación como para creer que esa era la única salida, sobre Misa, no me sorprendió en absoluto, estaba demasiado obsesionada como para lograr sobrellevar la muerte de Light, de hecho, más de una vez me cuestione la posibilidad de que fuese el mismo Light quien la asesino con la libreta.

Mello, Matt y yo regresamos al cabo de dos semanas terminado el caso Kira a Inglaterra, un poco por esperar a que Matt se recuperara del todo y otro poco por esperar a que Matsuda fuese a buscarme, pero en ningún momento lo hizo.

Una vez en Inglaterra decidí rentar un departamento para que viviéramos mi futuro hijo y yo, no me sentía con fuerzas para volver a vivir en el orfanato, aunque Roger me insistió más de una vez en que podía volver ahí sin ningún problema, pero aun así me negué.

Al final y luego de un sinnúmero de discusiones que casi nos hacen perder los nervios a Roger y a mí Near y Mello habían decidido compartir el alias de L, pensé que nunca llegarían a un acuerdo, pero finalmente lo hicieron lo cual hizo que me sintiera muy aliviada.

Matt siguió explotando su talento de hacker en el mejor sentido de la palabra, ayudaba a mantener el orden en la seguridad de los diferentes Wammy's house en el mundo, además de hacer un par de trabajos para el gobierno de los cuales yo no estaba de acuerdo.

Mi embarazo no fue de lo mejor ya que al final tuve que ir al psicólogo donde me diagnosticaron estrés postraumático* a raíz de la muerte de Watari y Elle, por lo cual debía de ir además de a las revisiones de rutina a terapia.

Al cabo de cinco meses nació mi hijo, era un niño de cabello negro y ojos color avellana, se parecía a su padre más de lo que esperaba, lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

Aunque a veces me ponía triste intentaba ser fuerte por él, no me podía permitir volver a desconectarme del mundo como antes del nacimiento de mi niño, ahora él me necesitaba y yo lo necesitaba a él para seguir adelante.

Luego de muchos años de terapia finalmente deje de ver a Elle, aunque al principio me sentía sola me obligue a pensar que era lo mejor, no podía seguir aferrándome a la idea de que seguía conmigo de esa manera, sé que de alguna forma siempre será parte de mí, pero en nada me beneficiaba la manera en la que "interactuaba" con él, aunque de vez en cuando seguía teniendo pesadillas relacionadas con Kira, las cuales ya me resigne a que me acompañaran por el resto de mi vida.

Unos tres meses después de que nació mi hijo me dedique a tomar un curso a distancia para obtener un título en leyes, fue en ese punto en el que me di cuenta que el ser una genio no me abría en realidad todas las puertas, la gente le da más valía a un papel que al conocimiento. Comencé a trabajar en uno de los bufetes jurídicos más prestigiados de Inglaterra.

A lo largo de esos años solo supe por medio de Near de la fuerza especial. Me dijo que la muerte de Kira se mantuvo en secreto por acuerdo de los miembros de la INTERPOL, se pensaba que difundir la muerte de Light solo provocaría más problemas. Muchos miembros de la INTERPOL pedían que se me enjuiciara como cómplice de Kira, pero al final, gracias a Near, Mello y a la fuerza especial, sobre todo gracias a la Matsuda, según Mello, desistieron de ello.

Aún extrañaba a Matsuda, pero intentaba no pensar en ello ya que no me hacía ningún bien, ninguno de los dos nos habíamos buscado, yo no lo llamaba a pesar de tener manera de hacerlo y él tampoco lo hacía. Intente superarlo y dejar de tener dentro de mí esa esperanza, aunque fue en vano, si bien me era posible mantener a raya mis pensamientos durante el día, de noche en la soledad de mi habitación no me era tan sencillo.

Una tarde me encontraba en un parque cercano a mi departamento viendo como jugaba mi hijo, sonreí ligeramente, es curioso como encuentras razones para seguir adelante a pesar de que te siente fatal.

Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no note cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, solo fue hasta que me hablo que lo note con un sobresalto.

\- ¿Sabes? Tenías razón en una cosa, soy realmente una persona que a veces no piensa por sí mismo, pase demasiados años guardando rencor por lo sucedido- gire me cabeza para ver a Matsuda, no sabía que decir, habían pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto –hola.

\- Matsuda…

\- Lo siento, Samanta, pase demasiado tiempo pensando las cosas y no me di cuenta de que me estaba quitando oportunidades, entre ellas buscarte – miré de reojo al parque de juegos, mi hijo seguía jugando, totalmente ajeno a la situación.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

\- No fue fácil o más bien no me lo pusieron fácil, intenté llamarte, pero cambiaste tu número… - medio asentí – en fin, tuve que rogarle a Aizawa que me diera el número para contactar a Near y Mello ¿Sabes que Aizawa es ahora el jefe de la fuerza especial?

\- Eso oí – murmuré ligeramente.

\- Si, bueno, cuando me lo dio llamé y quién me contestó fue Mello y me mandó al diablo, dijo algo así como que podía vivir mil vidas y nunca te merecería – me lleve una mano a la frente, eso sí que sonaba como a algo que Mello haría – luego me llamó Near, me dio esta dirección y dijo que… - me sentí ligeramente molesta, sabía que debía de decirle a Matsuda lo de mi hijo, pero no estaba en mis planes que otra persona se lo contará.

\- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

\- Que las cosas no eran igual de sencillas, que hay algo que debo de tener en cuenta ¿A qué se refería? – me removí intranquila - ¿Qué es, Sam? ¿Tienes pareja, te has casado?

\- No, no es nada de eso, es complicado.

\- Samanta, yo aún siento algo por ti, pero entenderé que tus sentimientos no sean los mismos… - lo interrumpí poniendo un dedo en sus labios, definitivamente no se imaginaba ni remotamente de lo que se trataba.

\- Matsuda… - está vez una voz infantil nos interrumpió, era mi niño que venía alegremente mientras me llamaba.

\- Mira, mami, un diente de león – sonreí ligeramente al tiempo que lo tomaba.

\- Está muy bonito – él sonrió satisfecho de si mismo, en seguida su visita se fijó en un Matsuda que parecía haber olvidado como respirar – él es el señor Matsuda, salúdalo, cielo.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Matsuda – dijo sonriente.

\- Ho… Hola.

\- Ve a buscarme más dientes de león, por favor – el niño asintió antes de salir corriendo.

\- Eres mamá, Samanta.

\- Soy mamá – murmuré como si ni yo misma lo pudiera creer – me dijiste que no te habías casado.

\- Y es verdad.

\- Entonces ¿Tienes novio o…? – nuevamente puse un dedo en sus labios para que dejará de hablar.

\- Soy madre soltera – Matsuda asintió pensativo – tiene el nombre de su padre.

\- ¿Le pusiste Light? – giré mi cabeza en su dirección, no lo culpaba por llegar a esa conclusión, pero lo que seguramente él no sabía era que llevaba casi seis años con Light y nunca había pasado nada y luego de que empezará a salir con él me había embarazado.

\- Tú eres su padre, Touta – Matsuda me vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si, pero escúchame, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad u obligación… - está vez fue él quien me interrumpió, solo que por su parte fueron sus labios los que me acallaron.

\- Perdona, perdona, no era mi intención, me deje llevar por la emoción – sonreí ligeramente antes de acariciar su cabello.

\- Puedes dejarte llevar por la emoción tanto como quieras – está vez él me sonrió.

\- ¿Qué sabe de mi?

\- Que vives en Japón por trabajo, él vivía con la esperanza de que algún día aparecieras, nunca le dije nada malo sobre ti, le he dicho que eres un policía dedicado y bueno, te admira – Matsuda sonrió ligeramente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena luego de que te traté tan mal la última vez en tu departamento de Japón?

\- Eso fue mi culpa, Mello me había dicho que fuera sincera contigo, pero fui una cobarde, tenía miedo de perder tu cariño y bueno, al final mis miedos solo provocaron problemas – Matsuda negó ligeramente, estaba claro que teníamos que hablar después en más profundidad sobre el asunto.

\- Yo tampoco te quise creer, me era más fácil pensar que las cosas no eran como decías, tenías razón, quería ver al jefe Yagami en Light, pero como bien dijiste, él no tenía nada de Soichiro Yagami – ambos nos quedamos callados observando al pequeño Touta jugar - ¿Estará bien que vaya a hablar con él?

\- Anda, ve, solo no se lo digas aún esperemos a estar en casa – él asintió, lo vi ponerse de pie, pero apenas dio un paso antes de volver a verme.

\- Sammy ¿Te casas conmigo? – sonreí ligeramente y asentí.

Y yo que pensaba que nunca tendría una familia como la que tenía antes de la muerte de mis padres.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **N/A: Sip, se me fue muy fuertemente la olla y he decidido hacer un fic más de esta serie. El título será: El legado y publicaré el primer capítulo muy pronto. La trama será totalmente de mi invención.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en este fic que para ser sincera no me convencía mucho y que al final le agarre mucho cariño.**_

 _ **Nos leemos la otra.**_

 _ **Sayonara***_ _ **El trastorno puede durar desde meses hasta años y suele haber episodios que recuerdan el trauma y causan intensas reacciones emocionales y físicas.**_

 _ **Entre los síntomas se encuentran tener pesadillas o recuerdos repentinos, evitar situaciones que recuerden el trauma, reaccionar exageradamente ante los estímulos, y sufrir de ansiedad o depresión.**_

 _ **El tratamiento incluye diferentes tipos de psicoterapia y medicamentos para controlar los síntomas.**_

 _ **Sayonara :3**_


End file.
